


Rishta

by RaniSutra



Series: FITOOR [2]
Category: Original Work, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: A wedding a death and a birth not in that order, Abrupt Ending, Absent Parents, Adult Temper Tantrums, Adulting, Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal to Human, Anxiety Disorder, Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Bipolar Disorder, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Boarding School, Brownies, Changeling Folklore, Changeling Lore, Changeling Mythology, Civil War, College Trollhunters, Crimes & Criminals, Demonic Possession, Djinni & Genies, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Marriage, Gen, Honeymoon, Hypomania, Indian Mythology and Folklore, Janus Order, Loss of Control, M/M, Merlin will be the New Trollhunter, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Muslim Astrology, Mythology - Freeform, Nikah ceremony, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original folklore and mythology, Other, Paternity, Paternity test, Polygamy, Portals, Portals and Timetravel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Soulmates, Running Away, Sacrifice, Single Parents, The Book of Ga-Huel, Time Skips, Troll Tribunal, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Night, Weed, edibles, multimedia fanfic, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniSutra/pseuds/RaniSutra
Summary: Sequel to Fitoor. Rishta is defined as the relationship, connection or relation between people.Rani is tried by the Troll Tribunal for aiding Strickler in his crimes against Trollkind. Meanwhile, a college-aged Jim may no longer be the Trollhunter when Merlin is awoken by a common enemy and fails to impress the sadistic and ruthless wizard. Without Jim as the Trollhunter does anyone stand a chance against Morgana?Alone and fighting to survive in a new world of magic, Mythologist Rani works with Strickler, her former lover, now Chancellor of the New Janus Order, as they race against time to prevent the all-powerful Morgana from killing Merlin and wiping out the Changeling civilization.(Alternate Universe where Merlin is the Trollhunter and Walter decides to take up the throne that Gunmar left vacant.)





	1. Rio De Janeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's first assignment for the Arcadia Museum lands her in beautiful Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

\- Summer. 3 years later -

Blinky opened the brown box sitting on his desk. He’d been waiting to open this package all week. Between training Jim, finding the Triumbric Stones and working on his relationship with Aaarrrggghhh, in addition to his ever-expanding research, he didn’t have any time to sit down and just read. 

He awed at the slim and thin device in his hands. It looked like a bigger version of the smartphone he had.

“How curious.”

He read through the instruction manual. Learning how to use the machine and turn it on.

Blinky sat in his recliner, fiddling around with the tablet. In the bottom corner of the tablet, he saw a video message alert.

He tapped it and listened.

“Hey, Blinky, it’s me. ani. The thing that you see here is called a tablet. And it’s a gift for you. Use it for all your new research or whatever you like.”

“I’m in Brazil on an expedition for three months. And you won’t believe it, but there are creatures and trolls here too. I’ve started a new journal. I’ve sent you some samples of what I’ve been working.”

The messages updated with new message alerts.

“I hope that you’re doing well and Aaarrrggghhh is too. I hope to come back to Arcadia to visit you sometime soon, now that things have calmed down and, he who shall not be named, is no longer in Arcadia. Anyway, I hope training the Trollhunter is going alright. Maybe you guys can visit this place sometime soon. It's really cool.”

_“Ms. Sutra, we need you on the site.”_

“I gotta go, Blinky, I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Rani released the record button on her phone and sent the message off. She made her way out of her tent to the warm, and sunny desert that was her expedition sight. Warda rushed out the tent, a cute explorer hat on her head.

“You ready to go exploring, girl?”

They made their way towards the expedition sight.

New scenery. New experiences. New things to explore. Yeah, this was just what the doctor ordered.


	2. El Chupacabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's first assignment for the Arcadia Museum lands her in Rio De Janero, Brazil.

**| Rio De Janero, Brazil |**

Rani sat with her exhibition teammates around the campfire. Supping wine, roasting marshmallows and feasting on feijoada (a red bean and oxtail stew). The cool breeze swept through the campground bringing in the sweet beach air off the coast. One of the local tour guides strummed her guitar, playing a folk tune for them.

Warda laid on the ground beside her, rhythmically wagging her tail to the guitar's base notes. Rani went to take a sip of her drink and was met with ice at the bottom of her glass.

"Anyone else needs a refill?"

"Nah, thanks."

"We're good."

"Nope."

"No, thanks."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

With their answers, she walked to the wooden table which held a large number of drinks and beverages. Refilling her glass, she glanced back to the campfire and Rani couldn't help but smile, admiring the moment between close colleagues.

Rani stood with the rest of her team members in the curator office of the museum. The group leader, a tall, slender woman wearing large circle glasses, with blonde hair in a messy bun stood before them.

"Now, as you're all well aware the Incêndio no Museu Nacional (National Museum of Brazil) is looking forward to us assisting in the curating of their artifacts. And some of them are also shared property between the Arcadia Oaks Museum and the Incêndio no Museu Nacional. With that in mind, please, be on your best behavior and leave a good impression."

She eyed the trio standing at the end of the line. Rani internally cringed, hoping they wouldn't mess this up. They were rowdy and annoying and were just put on assignment. No one liked them.

But they were stuck here for the last six weeks of the twenty-week assignment.

"Your assignments are in your folders. We'll meet back in the courtyard for supper."

All six of them broke off to different parts of the museum. Rani skimmed through her assignment, noting it was in the ceremonial and aboriginal exhibit.

She did her best to impress the head of ceremonial artifacts who was a sweet, plump, deep tanned Brazillian woman with a big smile and bold patterns on her dresses.

"Obrigado (Thank you), for showing me through the ceremonial artifacts."

"It is our pleasure, I am confident that you will take very good care of the artifacts we have for you today."

Maya said with a warm smile. She led them to a corner of the exhibit, where a large mosaic covered the wall.

"This is a mosaic honoring the Yoruba tribes. The mosaic is old and very well regarded."

The multicolor stone mosaic was at least the size of a billboard you'd see on a street corner. It was a large slab of stone, wide and thin. Red moonstone encrusted the perimeter, glistened like pomegranate seeds. In the center were vibrant, rainbow-colored ceramic and stones making up an image of Afro-Brazilian women and men dancing, baskets full of fruit and seafood and bread explained the celebration of harvest.

"The mosaic depicts a celebration, it was a centerpiece of pride in tribal communities. As you can see it's missing some stone and ceramic as well as the paint has chipped."

The mosaic had seen better days that was sure.

"You will clean it up and make it look as good as it can be."

"Okay. I can do that. Obrigado."

"Obrigado."

Sitting in the workshop, Rani went to work refurbishing the mosaic.

"Hey, I'm Rani, it's nice to meet you."

Rani had a habit of introducing herself to her work. She examined the grey stone closer, noticing the gemstones encrusting were red moonstone.

"Don't you worry. I'll take good care of you."

She dusted the mosaic off with a fan brush, spritzing a cleaning solution on the stones to polish it. She had to do the project in parts. It was a huge project to undertake.

Refurbishing a mosaic was a delicate process that requires a lot of patience and an eye for detail.

It required an array of tools, materials, cleaners, and solvents.

As well as hip-hop.

/

You are my only one

Just dancin', havin' fun

Out in the shinin' sun of the summer

Of the summer

/

Rani couldn't not listen to hip-hop when she was working. It just put her into a grove, a flow, that made her hyper-focused.

"I'm going to make you look as good as new."

/

Do love me, do love me, do

Do love me, do love me, do (ohh)

/

"How did your day go?"

Maya asked Rani.

"I had a great time, it's a lot of work restoring it."

"I know you can do it."

She had gotten a small corner of the mosaic refurbished and it looked gorgeous. Vibrant, shiny, new and colorful, unlike the rest of the dusty and unfinished mosaic.

"Oh, it's very kind of your to take us all out for lunch."

"It is my pleasure!"

Rani brought Warda along for lunch, they along with Maya and the rest of the team stopped at a cafe.

The waiter gave her a smile. Rani waved a bit, ignoring the subtle flirty gesture. She wasn't into the dating scene.

"Hey, Rani we're all going to a festival."

"Oh, cool."

The festival was bright, colorful and loud. Full of delicious food. Lively music. Warm, friendly people and tons and tons of food.

Even the simple things in her life felt magical in Rio De Janero, Brazil.

On her way back from the festival, Rani was designated guide to her team of drunk colleagues.

"Alright, yeah, it's okay, Meg."

"Night, guys."

"Make sure you sleep on your side. Don't want you to choke on your vomit."

Rani helped her friends find their rooms and make sure they fell asleep in their beds and not the bathtub. She was the designated 'mom/aunt' of her colleagues. Even the terrible trio was dumb ass drunk, laughing like crazy in the outdoor lobby of the hotel.

"Like, where's the elevator?"

"Yeah, come on, I wanna go to bed."

"Ehyyyyy, guys, this elevator is broken."

The three of them stood in front of a maintenance closet. Trying to press the button of the 'MANUTENÇÃO'/MAINTENANCE sign

"You guys good?"

Rani groaned, Warda stood on either side of the trio, corralling them like chickens into the elevator. They shuffled inside. Warda pushed their legs inside, cramming them in. Rani pushed the button and sent them off upstairs to their floor.

"Jeez, Warda, what a night huh?"

Warda barked as if to say, 'we don't get paid enough for this'.

"Girl, don't I know it."

The duo walked to the opposite side of the lobby, to their side of the hotel.

Suddenly, Warda snarled at the black, four-legged shadow off to the side of the entrance. In the alley, near the trash cans, something black and leggy stood.

"It's okay, girl. Come on, it looks like a raccoon or a cat."

Rani pressed ahead. Warda pulled away to turn to the creature. She barked. The creature snarled back. Eyes reflecting off a passing car, a deep, blood red.

"Is that a goblin?!"

Rani grabbed for her mace.

For a split second she saw it, Rani thought it was a goblin, but bigger. Its pronged tongue, set in nostrils, and clawed hands told her otherwise. It looked like a dog or a wolf.

Something fell out of its mouth. The beast picked it up. A guinea pig, a small cat, a rat, something, laid dead in its jaw.

Warda barked. Raced towards it. The creature scurried away, receding into the alley.

Once in the hotel, Rani sat at her desk, laptop on, A/C running, Warda at the foot of her bed, chewing on jerky.

Rani's phone lit up and a message alert pinged on screen. Blinky's message beeped on her phone. She played back the message.

"Rest assured, the creature you saw, was not a goblin, but the infamous El Chupacabra!"

Rani left him a voicemail:

"Blinky, isn't that a folktale? And whatever accounts that did match up were coyote sightings."

Blinky's message:

"Not quite. There have been many sightings around the Americas"

"You're kidding right?"

"You humans may think it's false, but Trolls have known of Chupacabra for centuries. And they are very real. Think of them as, vampires, but more feral and animalistic."

"So I should use some garlic and an evil eye to cast it away?"

"No, treat it as you would a werewolf. It is, in essence, a canine gone feral. Silver or your Khanjhar will take care of it if it attacks you, but it shouldn't as it only wants to eat small animals and other dogs. It's relatively harmless to humans."

"Hey, Blinky, how's stuff going?"

"Well, it's been rather hectic. I would love to have you back as my Trollscribe. Much has transpired since you've been away."

Rani felt a pang of homesickness.

Blinky had told her about how Gunmar had been trapped in the Darklands. Jim and the Trew had rescued Enrique from the Darklands. They'd survived and come back.

"Hey, that's why I got you a tablet. It's your Trollscribe-On-The-Go."

"Still, our adventures and inventions are not as much fun without you."

Rani wiped her cheeks, teary-eyed.

"Gosh, Blinky, stop, you're gonna make me cry."

"Well have some tissues, as I am in need of your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done! Did ya'll know there are Trollhunters comics!? Like where have I been in this fandom? Where can I read these comics!? Please review or kudos, thank you!


	3. Highschool Graduation Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arcadia Oaks High Graduation Ceremony is coming up and Strickler decides to attend. Rani finally decides to go back, feeling homesick.

"Hey, Blinky, how's stuff going?"

"Well, it's been rather hectic. I would love to have you back as my Trollscribe. Much has transpired since you've been away."

Rani felt a pang of homesickness.

Blinky had told her about how Gunmar had been trapped in the Darklands. Jim and the Trew had rescued Enrique from the Darklands. They'd survived and come back.

"Hey, that's why I got you a tablet. It's your Trollscribe-On-The-Go."

"Still, our adventures and inventions are not as much fun without you."

Rani wiped her cheeks, teary-eyed.

"Gosh, Blinky, stop, you're gonna make me cry."

"Well have some tissues, as I am in need of your help."

“What’s up?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue how to tie a tie.”

“Have you tried a clip-on tie? I’ll buy you one through Amazon.”

She set up an order for a simple clip-on. A burgundy color Tiny T-Rex print.

“What’s the special occasion?”

“Master Jim, Tobias and Claire’s high school graduation ceremony.”

“They’re graduating already?”

“Yes, and I am extending an invitation to you to attend. The ceremony is just a month away.”

Her expedition in Brazil would be over by then. She’d have a month off. Rani wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back to Arcadia. 

“That’s very kind of you, but I don’t know if I can. I’m kinda busy here with work. I’ll let you know if something changes.”

With a sigh, Rani hung up the call. She reclined back in her chair, holding her hands up to the light the swirling orange-hued vapor floating off of her hands.

The light didn’t hurt. Just had a sort of soft and fuzzy feeling to it. Like holding a warm blanket out of the dryer.

“So you were orange; anxious, upset, lying.”

She’d labeled the colors knowing her own colors changed when she was feeling certain ways. She found with others that weren’t always the case and their lights tended to stay a consistent range of colors.

Warda was always a fractured vibrant red and blue tone.

Usually, it was faint, like a dimmed light. She didn’t know what to call this, auras? Chi? Refractured light?

It seemed much more pronounced then auras of light.

She’d been seeing it a lot not just on her hands but even on other people and sometimes animals. Mostly with others, it was around their entire bodies like auras usually were. She didn’t understand why she’d been seeing this around lately. It didn’t even happen at any given time over the year, it just happened one day and hadn’t gone away since.

Rani held out a hand, writing ith the vapor in thin air. She just had to let her thoughts out and sometimes she found she could manipulate the vapors so they were more stable and visible for longer.

She hadn’t even told Blinky about this. She didn’t know what it was, how could he?

Stars. Moons. A samosa and a smiling Warda. Rani drew little scribbles letting herself get carried away.

The doodles slowly disintegrated. She waved her hand around, breaking the vapors into smaller pieces to dissolve into the air.

There were too many triggers in Arcadia Oaks for her to go back without feeling like shit.

Doodling with magic hands was her favorite de-stressing exercise. Unlike over-exercising or restricting her food intake. This was a healthy way to cope.

* * *

On the other side of the globe, in Chicago, a young man, holding a tray of food entered the living room of Strickler's penthouse.

“Your dinner,sir.”

“Thank you.”

“What shall your uh...accomplice have?”

Angor Rot stood in the living room, by the fireplace, dagger in his hands, sculpting.

Strickler shot the assassin a grin.

“Fancy a drink, Angor? You look like you could use one.” 

He paid them no attention, scowled, continuing to go back to his work.

“I suppose that’s all.” Strickler pulled a large bill from his blazer pocket. “For you.”

“Thank you, general.”

He bowed.

"Do not bow. Raise your head."  
  
  
The boy walked out, pocketing his $100 tip.

Strickler was more then used to the formal treatment. As the leader of the New Janus Order it was commonplace. 

“Why do you not make your subjects bow to you?”

“Because I am but a humble servant of the republic. I see no division between a waiter boy and republic general.”

Strickler believed in that reason. It was why he was so loved by his brethren. Even when he was a ranking soldier working his way to General in Gunmar’s army. Favoring humility over classism. There was a time and place for rank.

“Cesar though the same, and he was stabbed in the back by his equals.” Angor Rot pointed out.

“Cesar was a soft-hearted fool and should have killed Brutus when he had the chance.”

Strickler sipped his coffee. His smart tablet pinged. He glanced to the email.

“Ah, wonderful. The community centers in Canada have started construction. That’s the seventh project that has started off this year.”

Freedom for all Changelings. That was Strickler’s revolution.

“Your people wish you nothing but ill yet you still build their cities and provide them with water, electricity and housing. I do not understand this generosity.”

A large majority were stuck in the old ways of Gunmar’s reign. The didn’t want to see changes in the politics or ways of living for the citizens of the Janus Order. Neither the rich and powerful nor the poor and meek cared for Strickler’s ideas or views for the revolution.

"They are warming up to the idea of being free.”

The remaining majority of the Changelings saw him as a savior and a tribune to the Janus Order. He was loved and favored and did much to support the poor and working class Changelings that couldn’t provide for themselves. Like human society, Changelings functioned in a similar class and status system. With the rich and well off, who were held highly in Gunmar’s eyes, profiting from the labor and work of the poor and working.

Their views were centuries old, beaten and branded into their DNA, their very reason for existing: serve Gunmar’s army as spies.

Strickler was tired of it all. Tired of the disrespect. The struggle. The suffering. The abuse.

For centuries, he’d been working tirelessly to change their feeble thinking. He didn’t work alone he had Nomura and Otto as allies in the revolution.

The three of them and a few select others were appointed by the Janus Order to oversee the citizen Changelings. They were politicians and to extend governors, providing political and government support and laws to their designated regions.

Strickler had the inclination to be Chancellor. He was already a governor and Prime Minister. It was as simple as winning favor with the other governors and the citizens.

Nomura reigned over East and Southeast Asia and Canada. Otto over the West and Northern Europe. Strickler protected the Americas and Australia and few regions of South Asia and Africa.

West Asia and Africa were governed over by another individual.

“That man still owes me a chess rematch.”

Stricker’s tablet pinged. An email he was truly surprised to have received:

**ARCADIA OAKS HIGH CELEBRATES ITS GRADUATING CLASS OF 20XX | PLEASE RSVP TO ATTEND THE GRADUATION CEREMONY!**

He was still receiving emails from Arcadia Oaks High. It’d been a good year since he’d resigned as a history teacher, trading his textbooks for war strategy and business plans.

“Angor Rot, are you up for a road trip to Arcadia Oaks. It would seem that congratulations are in order.”

Yes, it only made sense to head back to Arcadia Oaks to celebrate more than one success. Strickler would love to see his star pupil’s surprised face.

“Road trip?”

“Yes, a road trip. Though it will take some time since we are in the Midwest.”

“Will there be bagels on this road trip?”

Strickler couldn’t help but laugh at the question. It was odd to hear the troll assassin ask such a mundane question.

“We shall get you some on the drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Thanks for reading :-)


	4. Homesickness and Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trew celebrate with tacos and Rani and Blinky comes across a shared enemy.

Six weeks in Brazil went by in a blur. Rani had successfully restored the mosaic. Her assignment in Brazil had officially ended.

Finally, at the airport, Rani stood in the queue waiting with Warda in the waiting area.

A day later and she arrived in America and in Arcadia Oaks.

She finally decided to go back for a visit. It would be nice to see the Trew (Trollhunter Crew) at their graduation. She had been acquainted with them for a bit and felt it'd be a good idea to celebrate with them a big accomplishment.

Stepping off the plane and walking through the Arcadia Oaks airport filled her with a sense of homesickness.

Arcadia Oaks was her home away from home for a long time. And it only recently went on her blacklist. There had to be reasons for her to like it again. Reasons to find good stuff here.

Out of the airport, Rani took an Uber to a hotel. She unpacked her belongings. She plopped onto her bed, intent on taking a long nap and getting a bite to eat.

It was a few hours later after a late lunch and a nap her phone rang. It was Blinky.

"Rani where shall we meet you?"

"I guess I could meet you all under the canals."

"How about we meet at the park?"

Rani sat up in her bed.

"How would you do that? It's daylight outside."

"Oh, I've been working on my appearance. You will understand when you see me."

Blinky's been talking a lot about a new look for himself. He'd never explained what that meant and said that she'd be able to see it when she arrived.

"Okay, if you wanna meet me there. I'll see you all there in a bit."

Rani and Warda walked from the hotel to the park. The park was relatively empty with the exception of a few kids and families. A covered sheltered stood between the field and a monument and sitting inside were Jim, Toby, and Claire with a large and oddly head-shaped man on the other end of the table.

"Hey, Miss S!."

"Jesus, Toby, don't call me that anymore. It makes me feel old."

"You're like in your mid-twenties, hanging out with a bunch of 18-year-olds, you're gonna feel old."

"You must feel pretty special then, am I the only college-aged woman you know that doesn't find you oddly annoying?"

"Ahh, always the jokester."

Toby laughed hard, genuinely enjoying the moment, Rani couldn't help it either and burst out laughing.

"And you guys are both as friendly as ever," Jim added in, walking up to Rani. "Nice seeing you again."

He shook her hand. Almost in a defensive and pompous way, Rani noticed.

"Likewise."

"I don't think we ever officially met, I'm Claire."

"Claire, right, I remember you. Jim was always raving about you. You guys are cute; you know how to catch them."

Rani gave Claire a thumbs up, earning a smile from her.

"I know, I got the best boyfriend in the world."

Claire hugged Jim's arm, doing the cute thing that teen couples did when they were in love.

"So, uh, where's Blinky?"

"Oh, he's right there."

Toby pointed to the large-headed man at the table end. Rani noticed the T-Rex tie around his neck.

That WAS Blinky.

"What? How!?"

"Blinky's had some experience of being a human last summer," Jim explained. "It involved a little incident with a volcano troll."

Rani walked to him with a huge smile.

"This is amazing!"

"Yes, it is."

Blinky pulled Rani in for a side hug. Rani was glad to see him again, even in a human form, he still retained that Blinky charm.

"Blinky told us you were in Brazil, you're a mythology field assistant?" Claire asked fully intrigued.

"Yup, living the dream. Just finished my assignment there."

"That's pretty cool! You think you can share some of your stories sometime? I’d love to hear a few.”

“Yeah, of course. Anytime.”

"Hey, now that the crew's all here, how about we go out for tacos to celebrate?"

Of course, Toby wanted to go out for tacos. Classic Toby.

"I could go for some cheap tacos." Rani said.

"Sure." Jim added.

"Sounds good." Claire agreed.

Blinky added hesitantly.

"I do not wish to have a repeat of last time we ate out. My stomach is rather sensitive."

"We'll go easy on yah Blinky."

The crew hung around the food carts. Eating tacos drinking sodas and having a good time for a few hours.

Rani broke away from the Trew, taking Warda for a walk around the food carts complex. Blinky strolled over to Rani, catching up to walk in step with her.

"I'm still freaking out seeing you as a human."

"I too am getting used to it. It isn't permanent. I can change between human and troll with a simple potion. The effects last for 72 hours."

"You can experience so much more now. There's so much to do."

"Indeed there is. I've had many adventures since becoming human. I've gotten into gardening!"

Rani chuckled. She could see Blinky as a gardener.

"More importantly, my duty as Master Jim's advisor is something I can do better. I'd taken up a guidance counselor position at Arcadia Oaks High. Being in the human world has allowed me to keep an eye on threats and keep the peace in Arcadia."

"That's amazing. I'm glad to hear that things have been under control here. You all deserve to take it easy, at least for a bit."

"Hey, let's get a crepe. They fill them up with ice cream and fruit."

They strolled to the other end of the complex to the crepe cart. Once they ordered their crepes, the made their way back to the Trew.

"What do you think?"

"It's peculiar."

"Just wait till you try avocado toast or mochi donuts. There's a whole world of food combinations."

They walked in step, eating their dessert. Rani asked.

"Blinky, where's Aaarrrggghh? Doesn't he want to be here?"

"He is a rather solitary fellow. He seems fine enjoying the world by night than by day."

"I see."

The Trew met them in the middle of the complex.

"Hey, guys, we're going to head out. We have gown fittings to get to."

"The ceremony is in less than two days, what's the point of a gown fitting?"

"We have to look like winners, Jim. This is the pinnacle of our college careers. Do you want to look like a sad excuse of a high school graduate or a winner?"

"I could honestly care less, sooner I'm out of Arcadia the sooner I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Alright, I suppose I shall head back to Trollmarket. But I shall spend some more time here with Rani."

"Oh fun, okay, sounds like a plan. I get to have a fun day with you Binky."

Jim gave Rani a sort of look. Pocketing his hands, cooly saying.

"Blink, text us when you get back to Trollmarket."

"I will." Blinky nodded. He waved the trio off before they turned to leave.

"Shall I walk you back to your hotel? There's a garden supply store I am most interested in exploring on the way."

"Sure."

They ate their crepes and walked in step to the hotel.

"I'll have to show you my hotel, it's pretty bougie."

"I thought you lived in an apartment."

"Yeah, my mother had sold the apartment. So it's out of my hands."

She, Blinky and Warda strolled into the lobby to check in.

Rani felt like her world had stopped. And felt a buzz of anxiety in her chest.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

Walter stood in the lobby checking into his hotel. He strolled away from the desk, riding the elevators to the floor. A pale, green aura with inky black undertones consumed his head and shoulders. And what looked like a very tall, and intimidating troll stood behind him, like some kind of guard.

The auras were cut off as the elevator doors closed.

"I...I thought I saw...I mean I think I saw him."

Did she just see Walter?

"Who?"

"Strickler."

* * *

Blinky handed Rani a glass of water and took a seat across her at the dining table.

"You're certain it was Strickler?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

How the hell could she ever mistaken him for anyone else?

"What could he be doing here?"

She made sure the police had him banned from Arcadia Oaks. That he couldn't even step foot into the county, let alone the city.

"I have some ideas."

Rani should have followed her gut. She knew she shouldn't have come back. She wasn't in the mood to deal with too much shit and just in the first day that she'd arrived.

"Dear, I still feel guilty for what had transpired that night. Asking you to come with me was a selfish act. I blame myself for what happened to you."

"Blinky don't feel guilty. It's over. It happened. Let's just move forward and forget about it."

"I am aware that you and Stricklander had a more than professional relationship. You were involved with him romantically."

Rani eyed him suspiciously. She couldn't lie to Binky. He'd helped her through a lot of stuff. He'd listened to her non-judgmentally. Always lending his ears to listen and advise.

Even after all of that, hearing him say that felt odd and she almost felt attacked, but she didn't act on it. It was in the past. She nodded.

"I saw how he made you feel. You looked terrified and upset."

"Upset doesn't begin to define how I feel when I see him."

Her hands glowed a vibrant red and green.

"When I see his face I want to cut his damn throat!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"What's your definition of hurt?"...emotionally, mentally, physically, sexually...the worst things you think a guy could do he did."

Blinky felt helpless again. Never really having much in it to help neither Jim in the Darklands or Rani in her encounters with Strickler. He wasn't as useful of an advisor or mentor as he'd hoped he would be.

"I had my suspicions that there was something...off about him. That he was keeping secrets. I was...I was so lonely and desperate and fell for him, I didn't care about the red flags."

Rani laughed bitterly.

"Yah know, finding out he was a Changeling was the least surprising thing. Knowing he did all that stuff to me, used me, that was what made me have a breakdown."

Wanting to give her some comfort, Blinky pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back gently. He couldn't say much of anything.

"I'm sorry dear that you experienced that. Hearing all this, it hurts my spirit."

"Thank you, but I'm over it."

Rani pulled away from him, proud that she didn't cry telling him the story. She'd spent too many nights cry and analyzing things. Blinky never judged anyone. It was his best quality.

They fell into silence.

"I'm sorry, you've only been here less than a day and I've already made you upset."

"It wasn't you...speaking of upset, Blinky, did you notice Jim's been acting weird around me?"

"Truthfully, he's been acting oddly around everyone. He's had a very stressful year and has been through a lot. Going into the Darklands, rescuing Claire brother, and graduating high school with a passing grade point average."

"He's got his work cut out for him, I get it."

Maybe she was just being sensitive?

Orange and grey vapors emitted from her hands. She hid them in her sleeves. Hoping to quell the emotional indicator.

Warda set at her feet. Blinky's eyes softened. He frowned staring at her hands.

"Your hands are glowing."

"You can see it too?!"

"Yes, I can. May I see your hands?"

Rani showed him her hands. He took them in his gently, examining the vapors and the colors, which were now a mixture of orange and pink.

"How long have you had this?"

"Since earlier this year. It just happened randomly."

"I can't place these markings. But they remind me of arcane, ancient magick. Have you sorcerer or demons in your family bloodline?"

"I don't know."

"This is very peculiar. I shall take a photo of your hands to further research them."

"If you can figure out why my hands are as colorful as a Bollywood movie set, be my guest."

Blinky snapped a photo of her palms, and surprisingly the colors and symbols showed up in the photo. Rani took a moment to sit back in her seat, partially sliding off her seat.

She was exhausted and she'd only been in Arcadia Oaks for a day.

Damn homesickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review thanks!!


	5. Graduation Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler crashes the Trew's graduation dinner. Back in Trollmarket, Jim finds something of Rani's in a box of Strickler's things.

“Congratulations, kids.”

“Mom,” Claire explained. “We’re not kids.”

“I’m sorry ninia,” Ophelia corrected with a smile as she bibbed Enrique. “You’re young adults.”

“No matter how old you get, you’re still our kids.” Dr. Lake added with a smile.

“Let us toast!” Blinky said as the waiter took their menus. “Waiter please serve us your finest bottle of wine.”

“Uh, maybe we should hold off on the wine, Blink.” Jim explained, telling the waiter to instead just get them waters.

He’d already tried to saber a wine bottle at the graduation ceremony and nearly knocked out half the student body with the cork.

“Blinky’s right, let’s get turnt! It’s time to lose our g-cards.”

Only Toby could say something so hilarious and inappropriate.

Rani laughed, sitting near the end of the long table with the rest of the Trew, their parents and Human Blinky.

They were at a fancy restaurant across from the stadium where the graduation ceremony had taken place a few hours prior.

She felt somewhat out of place amongst the people at the dinner table. She didn’t exactly fit in but wasn’t a bother either. She was kind of just there.

Rani didn’t plan on attending the intimate dinner, but Dr. Lake insisted saying:

“I know you were Jim and Toby’s favorite teacher’s assistant. Please come and enjoy yourself. We’d love to have you.”

Rani didn’t want to be rude and refuse.

When the waiters came back with the appetizers, Rani was glad she came. This wasn’t a cheap restaurant. Councilwoman Nunez had some pretty sweet connections and even adding Rani in last minute wasn’t a problem.

Though she had to wonder who the other plate near Dr. Lake was set for.

Rani bite into her spring roll then cut a piece of filet mignon, eating them in the same bite. If she was here, she might as well enjoy herself.

“Mr. Lake, Congratulations.”

Rani heard him before she saw him, she was mid-bite when Strickler approached the table.

“Walter, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Ophelia gushed. “We’d all wondered when you’d pop back in.”

“I couldn’t miss the graduation of my best pupils.”

“How’s resignation been treating you?” Javier chimed in. “You’re practically retired now.”

Dr. Lake stood to greet Walter with a hug.

"It's nice to see you."

The moment Strickler gave Dr. Lake a kiss on the cheek Rani gripped her fork. Jim went for his knife. Both were ready to attack, both for very different reasons.

“Please, Walt, have a seat.”

“Thank you, Barbara.”

Strickler sat coolly at the table next to Barbara. He was sleek, dressed in black trousers, white shirt and a black long sleeve.

Sleek. Suave. Stylish as ever. Did he dye his hair?

“Jim, this is for you.”

He handed Jim a little black box with a white ribbon.

“Thanks, that’s very thoughtful. You shouldn’t have.”

“It was no trouble at all.”

So, this was really happening, wasn’t it? Like this wasn’t a joke. The tension between Jim, Rani, and Walter was something that everyone else besides Blinky was aware of. If it wasn't for the fact that they were eating, Rani was sure Jim would have gone for Strickler's head. She would have gladly gone rule #3 on him.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Jim sat in Blinky’s study flipping through his phone.

“Come on, really?”

Jim frowned at the GAME OVER sign.

“Master Jim?”

“Hey, Blinky.”

Blinky sat, now in troll form, sorting through a pile of boxes on his desk.

“Is there a problem?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Your typing furiously on your phone. I suspect no matter how much you tap the bird; it will only fly so high.”

Jim laughed, trying to be relaxed. He sat up a bit.

“Sorry, I’m just still stunned about what happened at the dinner.”

“I’d say we were all surprised at dinner.”

“What exactly did he get you?”

“A voucher for auto repairs.”

“That’s surprisingly thoughtful.”

“Yeah…it is.”

Jim was suspicious of the gift. Not that he’d use the thing, but he wouldn’t not use it. He’d need it where he was heading to school.

He had faced a lot in a year, graduating high school was on the top of that list next to dating Claire and saving her brother.

Now, an even bigger threat, college was on the horizon. Jim preferred Trollhunter business was easier than college admissions and advising.

“I applied for an in-state college. You could visit. We can have Thanksgiving together.”

Blinky smiled, tossing books and other things into separate boxes.

“I would like that very much.”

Jim shrugged, bitter.

Toby was admitted to an out of state college. Even Claire had offers from a few out of states but ultimately decided on Arcadia State University.

It wasn’t like he could leave the state.

The Trollhunter sworn duty to protect Trollmarket and by geography, Arcadia Oaks.

He wasn’t much of a bookworm, found comfort and solitude in Blinky’s study. Ever since he’d been introduced to the historian troll, he’d always found answers to his questions, or just a place to crash when shit got tough.

“You still haven’t gone through everything in here?”

But that was the life of the Trollhunter, right? He stood, walking over to Blinky.

“There is a lot of sort through, after we’d cleared out Strickler’s belongings.”

Once Strickler ‘retired’ Jim decided to clear out his secret office for anything useful. There was a lot of shit. Stuff even Blinky didn’t even know what it was. Though mostly books, papers, maps, and the odd jar of stuff.

A box of things tumbled to the ground. A glass bottle of black powder spilled onto the ground. Jim picked up the box, replacing the books, maps, and chessboard.

“Blast.” Blinky cursed.

“I’m trying to sleep here!”

Not Enrique popped his head out from the blanket fort he’d been sleeping in.

“What are you doing here, bogan?” Blinky accused, shooing Not Enrique out of the boxes he’d made a bed in.

“I practically live here now, what with the baby sleeping in my crib. Can’t a changeling get some rest?”

Blinky promptly grabbed a broom and shooed him out. Jim continued replacing things in the boxes.

He knew that chess board. It was Strickler’s’. And he never understood why he’d have it lying in his office. Just another part of Strickler Jim didn’t understand, nor wanted to.

On the floor, was a container of goblin mace and bombs that Rani had invented.

“Aren’t these Rani’s inventions?”

Jim spotted a small, black journal. Flipping through the pages to see some sort of formula and recipes.

“What are they doing in a box of Strickler’s things?”

Blinky returned with the broom. He stood back quietly. Bracing for what Jim had uncovered. Unsure of what to say, he pretended to busy himself with the other things that had fallen out of the box.

“Well, this place is getting kind of noisy,” Not Enrique grumbled, blanket and Suzy-Snooze in hand. “I am out.”

“Stop, right there!” Jim ordered and grabbed him by the scruff.

“Eh! Not my scruff!"

Jim held the youngling to eye level.

“You were Strickler’s lap dog. Start talking.”

“Now I ain’t appreciating being called that. I wasn’t his lapdog; I was his errand boy. Big difference. And I ain’t gotta explain anything to you!”

He kicked out of Jim’s hand, fell to the floor and scurried over to the couch.

“Yes, you do.” Jim retorted, turning back to him. “I welcome you to stay in Trollmarket, and you’re a Changeling. You’re lucky I don’t have the other trolls use you as a dummy for training practice.”

Not Enrique gulped. Jim furrowed his brow, seriously considering the idea. Claire might have gotten attached to the little gremlin, but he couldn’t have cared less what happened to him.

“Hey, why don’t yah ask him eh? He’s known Strickler was here all week.”

Not Enrique took that diversion to escape the study. Jim turned to Blinky, confused. Surprised. Upset.

“Master Jim, I do not think I should share this information with you, it isn’t my place to-”

“I AM the Trollhunter. You’re MY advisor. Not Rani’s protector. The woman was your Trollscribe for a little more than a year. What loyalty does she have to you if she’s gone behind our backs and helped Strickler?”

Blinky held out his hands, trying to de-escalate the situation.

“You misunderstand; Rani was his victim.”

“Bullshit, she’s not his victim. She was using him, just as much as he was using her!”

“UGH!” Jim grunted, realizing that he’d let in a traitor into Trollmarket. “I let a mole into Trollmarket.”

“Do not call her a traitor. Rani had been nothing but useful and helpful to us.”

“Only when it benefits her, right?”

Jim shuddered thinking of all the times he’d seen Strickler and Rani around after class, in town, at restaurants together.

He shudder at the memory of the night after bombing Strickkler’s pop quiz, to ask him for a re-grade, to see from the history teacher’s classroom window, both Rani and Strickler half naked, her seated on his desk, her hands in his hair, with his head between her thighs, eating her out.

For all Jim knew, Rani was the reason why Stricker returned to Arcadia Oaks. It wasn’t a coincidence.

“Blinky, you knew Strickler was here. Why’d you keep this a secret from me?”

His advisor, his mentor, his troll dad, kept a secret this big from him. They didn’t have any secrets.

“I pride myself on being trustworthy to all my allies.”

“I didn’t figure you for someone to protect a traitor.”

Jim huffed and stormed out of the study. If Blinky didn’t think this was an issue, he’d take it to someone else who saw eye to eye with him.

He was already on thin ice for going into the Dark Lands. He wouldn’t let the people he protected at risk again. This needed to be dealt with in the right way.

After speaking with Vendel, Jim took a long, night motorcycle ride back home. He was shocked to see that his mom wasn’t home when he pulled into the garage.

He glanced to his cell. Seeing a text from his mother an hour ago.

< Don’t wait up for me. I’m going out to drinks with a friend. Love you. Stay safe. >

“You mean with Strickler.”

Jim was already stressed to the max studying for SATs, dating Claire and coming up with a way to kill the new goblins.

The last thing he needed to deal with was the stress of protecting his mother from Strickler’s man-whore self. Jim was keeping tabs on his mom’s texts and emails, once she started contacting Strickler once he’d ‘resigned’ from teaching:

Strickler had given his mother some story about traveling for work out of the country. 

Jim put a quick stop to that, marking all Strickler’s emails as spam. She’d reached out to him again for the graduation ceremony.

Jim made sure that the invite email had gone to the wrong address, yet, Strickler showed up at the reception dinner on time.

Obviously, his mom knew more about technology then she was leading him on to believe.

Strickler kissing his mom on the cheek, like they’d been dating had set him off that night. No Changeling was coming into his house. Or touching his mom. He'd give up being the Trollhunter before that happened. 

“Shit, I never catch a break.”

He text Toby:

<Meet me outside>

Jim made a beeline for Toby’s house. He’d need some reinforcements if he was going to catch a manwhore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you'd be so cool!
> 
> I recall making this chapter two years ago with the idea of Jim and Rani being two people with similar personalities and values both having to deal with really tough decisions and choices for their ages. Here I think Jim is 17-18 and Rani is 26-27. I think they would have been good friends if they didn't have to be in the middle of a century old turf wars.
> 
> I'm loving writing for this and sorry about the order, I posted the wrong thing, so this is chpt 5!


	6. Law and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's Troll Tribunal Trial takes place, marking the end of her fun in Trollmarket and the beginning of her journey as a Guardian.

Rani stood in the center of the massive courtroom at a podium. Queen Usurna sat at the center of the thrones, Vendel sat at the other end, with a few other troll representatives filling the other three seats.

Blinky and everyone else sat behind the bars of the courtroom, watching on. Helpless to do anything now.

She’d only gotten a notice about her trial less than two nights ago.

The gavel banged. Queen Usurna took the stage.

“State your name and species for the record.”

“Rania Aliya Sutra. Human.”

“Rania Aliya Sutra, for a little over a year, you served as Trollscribe to Blinkous Galadrigal. Tasked, with documenting our Trollhunters journey in a journal and interacting with Trollkind and our world and exceeded your Scribe duties, inventing bombs, mace, and traps, to aid the Trollhunter in eradicating the goblins and creatures that plagued Arcadia Oaks.

“That is only part of your charges:

“This journal or laptop, which held designs for weapons and sensitive information, you claim was stolen and thus you cannot produce it at your trial today.”

Queen Usurna gave her a pointed look.

“Who stole your laptop?”

“Walter Stricklander. I don’t claim to say that, he did steal it. I was attacked by his hoard of goblins.I tried to save my boss’s life from them. But he killed her.”

“You knowingly and intentionally engaged in a relationship with the Army General of Gunmar, Waltolemew Stricklander and fully acted as a mole, supplying the Impure confidential information, weapons and jeopardizing our Troll kinds very existence.”

“Do you deny these charges?”

“No, but-I-”

“Do you deny that you had feelings for the Impure?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Yes or no?"

“No. I do not deny that I had feelings for him.”

“And, did you-”

“Let me talk!”

Hushed whispers uttered behind her. Rani tried to keep her temper. She felt a prickly, soft warmth in her hands. She looked down noticing them glowing. She rolled her sleeves over her hands and hid them behind the podium. Now wasn’t the time for her weird glowing hands to do something.

“I didn’t know that he was a Changeling or a general of Gunmar. He kept it hidden from me.”

“Then your woeful tale is meaningless to us.”

This was true; trolls didn’t experience love or emotion the way humans or changelings did.

Rani’s secrets were out for display. The biggest mistake of her life was here to be judged.

“For your charges the Tribunal finds you, guilty and marks you traitor of Trollkind. 

“You are prohibited from contacting any Troll citizens. All Troll citizens are permitted to restrict your access to Troll market or any Troll inhabitance by any means necessary, including harm. Should you return uninvited, your penalty shall be swift; involuntary memory erasure of all Troll kind and death.”

“Do you agree to the terms that have been laid out before you?”

What choice did she have?

“I do.”

“Then, henceforth, you are banished from Troll market.”

The gavel rang. Queen Usurna asked with a tone:

“Are you certain you are simply human?”

“What does that mean?”

“Your hands are glowing.”

Rani didn’t even realize. Seeing there wasn’t any point in hiding them, and curious why, she pulled them out from hiding.

She stared down at her palms, white, glowing dots and lines joined together, revealing a constellation on her palms, lighting up the dimly-lit courtroom. The constellation trailed up her arms to her elbows glowing the colors of a nebula.

Blues. Pinks. Purples. Whites. Reds.

Queen Usurna’s eyes widened. 

“The constellation of Nur.”

Vendel leaned over the banister looking through his spectacles. Blinky peered through the gates. Vendel explained:

“Tarus. She bears the marks of Nur's guardians.”

Queen Usurna and Vendel glanced to another. Sharing the same Shocked. Worried. Concerned looks.

The remaining Tribunal went into hysteria:

“Nurs' superfluity of guardians are no more. They were wiped out long ago.”

“Obviously not you fool; she must be killed!”

Killed!?

“Wait, WHAT?”

“It is the end of times; the guardians marked our doom in the old world, and she will begin the cycle again in this world!”

“Nur's guardians are an ally of Morgana.” Queen Usurna pointed out. “The reason Gunmar’s changelings exist.”

Nur? Guardians? Changelings?

Rani was confused. She felt a disturbance in the air. The air in the room felt heavy and damp. She extended a hand towards Usurna sending sparkles of light which flew and zipped around the courtroom hitting the tops of the podiums and the Tribunal’s chairs.

She didn’t mean to do that. She just wanted them to stop talking for a minute. So, she could get a damn word in.

“Now, enough! Someone explains what’s going on!”

“Perhaps I can explain!” Blinky shouted trying to calm everyone down. The gates opened.

“Step forward,” Vendel stated.

Blinky stood beside Rani, giving her a look to be calm. He held a dusty tomb in one hand, but never opened it as he began his speech:

“For centuries, the Meccan Goddess Nur was worshiped by both human and trolls alike. She is as old as the cosmos. She governed the skies, granting safe passage to voyagers and travelers and lost soul’s human and troll alike. She was a beacon of hope, good fortune, and salvation. No physical descriptions of her exist as she was a celestial being, though some believe she came to earth as a human or troll.

"Nur appointed seven guardians, to spread her messages and guide her devotees towards the Pleiades.”

Rani furrowed her brow. So, she was she a guardian? A Tribunal member shouted:

“Nur bargained with Morgana, allowing her to create the Changelings in the first place!”

“The eldritch witch conned Nur and stole the Nebra sky disk along with a pack of her demons.”

Blinky went on:

“With the pack, Morgana did something terrible to our young: infused the demon's essence into their souls allowing the trolls to take on human form. Thus, Morgan aided the Gumm-Gumm’s giving them spies in the surface world. The Changelings started wars, killed, pillaged villages both human and troll, driving Gunmar to succeed in the old world. Nur ashamed and angry for what Morgana had done to her once-loyal creatures, and the role she played in the war, sworn to never return to Earth again and sealed herself within the Pleiades.”

"What happened to the Guardians?" Rani asked.

“Nur's remaining guardians carry on her teachings and upkeep the shrines of the goddess.”

These constellations on her hands to elbows were the mark of a goddess? The glowing faded, leaving behind reddish marks, almost like henna designs, marking her brown skin.

Would this be permanent?

“I do not care for this history lesson.” Queen Usurna exclaimed.

The gavel banged.

“Get her out of my sight!”

Rani didn’t even have a chance to speak before she was grabbed by troll bailiffs and led out of the courtroom.

She couldn’t miss the look of betrayal on Jim’s face, the shock on Blinky’s face or the surprise from both Claire, Toby and Aaarrrggghhh.

Trolls in the streets stood outside the courtroom waiting for her.

“Traitor.”

  
“Spy.”

“We always knew you were a spy. Traitorous human.”

And something terrible, which Rani quickly pieced together meant slut-whore. Rani outstretched a hand; a celestial colored ball of light flew out. Swirling and twirling recklessly, hitting market awning and flying through baskets of rocks to finally, smacking the troll who called her a whore right in the dick.

They fell to the ground, heaving in pain, clutching their crotch.

Rani laughed. She looked down at her hands, feeling a cool sensation around her hands and arms.

The designs were gone.

Jim in his Daylight Armor led Rani, Aaarrrggghhh, and Blinky out of the city to the outskirts of Trollmarket. They came to the wall the bridge between canals of Arcadia into Trollmarket.

Jim used his amulet to blast a door-sized hole through the wall.

The sun was just setting. Pink and orange light seeped into the entrance, illuminating the crystal walls.

They’d spent an entire day in court.

Jim stepped towards Rani, the Trollhunter, used a key, unlocking the handcuffs on her wrists.

He didn’t make eye contact. Didn’t utter a word. That hurt, Rani, and Jim always got along well. As well as a college student and high school student could get along. They weren’t friends, but intellectual equals, and could hold a good conversation, swap recipes, and beat each other at air hockey (Rani always won).

“Jim, I…I hope that we can still be friends.”

“I would never be friends with a traitor. You never made your loyally clear and now I know.”

He took off her cuffs.

“Everyone knows.”

“I never knew who Strickler really was.”

“Even if you did know it wouldn’t have mattered to you anyway. You loved him too much to see who he really was."

Rani laughed bitterly.

“Yes, I loved him, apparently, it's a crime to love someone. What about you? Going into the Darklands to rescue Claire's brother; you put the beings you were sworn to protect at-risk all in the name of love."

"That's not the same thing. I had a duty."

"Then you're a hypocrite! You think because you’re first human Trollhunter that the rules change to fit you; news flash dude: they don't!”

Jim smiled, standing tall, proud and oh so righteous.

“I saw you and Strickler for who you both really are; selfish. caring about yourself, dammed if anyone else gets hurt in your bullshit.”

Oh, fuck no, Rani thought.

Trollhunter or not, Rani got in his personal space bubble. Normally, she was a few odd inches taller than Jim, but in his Daylight armor, he was a foot taller than her. 

“You can call me whatever you fucking want, but don’t ever call me selfish. Strickler threatened to kill my parents in front of me; tried to swap my sister’s baby with a changeling! I protected my family, I protected my parents from Strickler and his bullshit, no help from you.”

She jammed a finger at his chest plate. Jim took a step back, shocked. No one had dared to touch his armor before.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

“I’m talking to the asshole who’s stuck on his high horse to notice us mere mortals have problems other than your own.”

Jim held up a hand, telling her to stop.

“And I’m protecting _my _family and my people.”

“Blinky you’re no longer permitted to contact her. Ever.”

Rani bit her lip. Jim gave her a smug smile, knowing Blinky was the only troll she liked and respected.

Rani looked back at Blinky and Aaarrrggghhh, both solemn and sad both saying nothing. Not wanting to taunt their Trollhunter.

She couldn’t even hug Blinky goodbye. She couldn’t ever go back to his library. She wouldn’t be his scribe anymore.

“Goodbye, Blinky.”

Rani hesitantly took a few steps forward. She squinted her eyes into the sun and stepped out.

She turned around. The only thing looked back at her:

A graffitied, canal wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you'd be so cool! 
> 
> Cool fact: 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy Nur and her guardians. It will be fun and different without overshadowing Jim/Trollhunters and be fun to add more lore to the Changelings. 
> 
> I am high key excited for Wizards and I hope I can get Ranjish done as it airs so I can start pulling from that, if it's as amazing as the first season of Trollhunters, I may in fact stick close to the source material, with obvious Changeling/Walter representation and Rani too :-) I may in fact be laying some of my own fanon for Wizards with the whole Nebra sky Disk thing (what I fanon the Daylight Amulet has in the center, it looks pretty similar to the Nebra sky disk, and in IRL was stolen a few times and though to have been forged). Look Morgana is a theif first, witch second, I'm sure she stole magic and objects from other dieties and beings to be top B/Witch.


	7. You've Been Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's Graunt Safina passes away, leaving Rani with many questions about her Guardian powers.

“Rani you want to come with us, to see her one last time.”

“No, mom. I don’t think I can. You go ahead.”

Rani’s mother and her older sister walked into the emergency room. She wasn’t ready to see someone close to the family die in a hospital. It was all too much.

She stayed glued to seat in the seating area, watching a stupid Youtube video to distract herself. It wasn’t working all that well. Rani wasn’t sure how her life couldn’t have gotten any more stressful. A week ago she was put on trial for being an accessory to a traitor and now she’s in the hospital with her family saying their last goodbyes to her dying great-aunt.

Rani had only gotten the call two days ago explaining the situation.

“What do you mean she’s dying?”

Rani clutched her phone, talking to her mother who was frantic on the other line. She’d never heard her mother frantic before. Ever.

“Graunt Safina, she has kidney failure. Her wife says she’s not going to make it.”

“How long has she had this going on?”

“Since last year.”

Rani would have gone in to see her great-aunt but it was all too much. She hated hospitals anyway, it always reeked of death and sadness. Worst of all, since her new powers, she could see the aura of others and it was always a sad grey and muted blue-white color.

“We have to get the funeral processions done in the next 24 hours.”

Maya said as the three of them in an SUV to leave the hospital.

“I’ll call the Imaan and go to the funeral home.”

“Raya, that’s a good idea. We have to make this quick.”

“You’re in a big rush to bury her.”

Rani noted, sensing the insensitiveness of her mother’s comment.

“I am. It’s a tradition to bury a Muslim in 24 hours of their death.”

“How come I’ve never heard of Graunt Safina till now?” Rani frowned.

“She was Baba’s sister’s daughter. The odd one out. No one really spoke to her much, I guess once they found out she was a lesbian they just sorta disowned her. Baba’s never really had a connection with her or the other siblings.”

“That’s terrible. You shouldn’t disown someone because of their lifestyle or who they love.”

Rani felt like she was speaking about herself too. Being banished for loving a Changeling. An entire population of Trolls hating her for her choice.

“They were from a different time.” Raya pointed out.

“It’s still messed up.”

“She wasn’t exactly Sister Khadija,” Maya said. “The woman was a lesbian who wore the hijab, married a Jewish woman, and read tarot cards to seniors in her free time.”

“Well regardless, she’s being buried a Muslim.”

“What’s her wife have to say about it?” Rani asked.

“She has nothing against it. She said it was her wish to be buried Islamically.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll let you know what happens.”

They reached the funeral home. Raya got out of the car and walked to the entrance. The driver pulled away from the curb.

The day went by so fast that Rani didn't have much time to catch up until she was at her great-aunt's house.

Rani strolled through the livingroom, grabbing empty mugs of tea from family members.

"Be right back." 

She set the tray of teacups on the kitchen countertop, filling them with tea.

“Rania, thank you for helping.”

“You’re welcome.”

Rani smiled at Avigail, a tall and slender woman with a white headscarf as a turban. All the women worn white, flowy tunics and pants. White was customary for Islamic and Jewish funerals. Rani had to give to her mom when she was set to do something she did it. Graunt Safina’s house was set up to hold the two dozen people that showed up for the funeral the next afternoon.

Food, music, and tissues. The basics for a funeral. Money was tight recently for her family. But still, she managed to pull it off.

“Are you okay?” Rani asked Avigail. “I mean like do you need a break?”

“Oh no, if I take a break then I’ll just be wallowing and ugly crying. I can’t have that. I’ll cry when everyone’s left. Nothing like having a house full of strangers to keep you on your toes.”

“My mom mentioned that Graunt Safina was a black sheep...being lesbian and all that made her family disown her. It must be really hard to smile and mourn with the same people that wanted nothing to do with her.”

“But that’s how some families are, isn’t it? They’re here now. They didn’t have to be. When things are tough they show up. It doesn’t bother as much, I suppose I’ve gotten used to disapproving stares that I just don’t mind it.”

Avigail’s voice broke.

“She was stronger than me, she never let what others said sway her opinions or views. Even when she was dying she held a smile on her face.”

Reassuringly, Rani placed a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. Avigail let out a sob, tears running down her face. The muted color in Avigale’s aura was crushing. Tragic. It was like a black hole, just needing light to fill it again.

Later that night, Rani and Avigale sorted through Graunt Safina’s things. Boxes and boxes of books, herbs, glass vials, photo books and lots and lots of postcards.

“She was an avid traveler. Together we visited over 120 countries. She always preferred to see the world then read about it.”

Avigail set the photobooks full of pictures in a pile on the floor. Rani awed at all the hats and outfits that her Graunt stored away in the attic of her home.

“She was an actress or something?”

“Safina thought that fashion was an everyday occurrence. I think she wore that to our first date together.”

“You guys were married for 35 years.”

“It would have been 36 just next month.”

“She told me to give this to you.”

“Safina, chose you to be the next guardian.”

“Are you a guardian too?”

“No, just human.”

“What do you mean, chose me?”

“Usually, the Guardian’s duties are passed to an offspring, and since we never had children, Safina thought it best to pass her powers over to you.”

“Do you know...about trolls and changelings and goblins?”

“Yes, I do. Safina told me a lot. I also know that Arcadia has been brewing with a lot of supernatural activities since the Killaheed Bridge was opened. Many portals have opened all over the world, letting in creatures never seen in thousands of years reappearing.”

“Like blood goblins or el chupa cabras?”

“Yes.”

Rani glanced at the square, clear quartz pendant. It glowed the same colors her hands had at the Tribunal, a sort of red nebula.

The designs on her hands and arms glowed, she liked to call them henna designs, matching the nebula with a white outline. 

“That was Safina’s powers, that of energy and the cosmos. Each Guardian inherits the past Guardian’s powers.”

“The necklace will help you channel your powers. And allow you to glamour into your armor.”

“Glamour?”

“Into your guardian's armor.”

“So...so...should I glamour now?”

Avigail smiled.

“Perhaps do it another time. It can be quiet...bright when it happens.”

“Oh, right.”

Rani hid the pendant in her top. It felt like she’d been shown a glimpse of a world unknown to her and she was just getting started to uncover it.

“You must learn to control your emotions. A Guardian’s powers amplify when they are emotional.”

“Yeah...that isn’t exactly my strong suit but I’ll try.”

Rani played with the pendent, awing at the red, black, pink and white colors that swirled inside of the clear gem.

“Have you any questions for me?”

“Yeah, where are the other Guardians? Don’t you guys use like Facebook or something to stay connected?”

“Many of the Guardians have passed away. Some have their children inherit their powers. Regardless, we have not stayed in contact with each other throughout this time. It is my hope that you will come across them in fulfilling your duties.”

“What are my duties exactly?”

“To protect good and just creatures from evil and guide those who are lost to the Pleides.”

Rani felt odd asking but did so anyway:

“Where do Changelings fall in all of this?”

Avigail’s face tensed.

“Changelings are not to be trusted. They may share aspects of you but they are not of you. Their souls are of your bloodline, but they are wicked.”

Rani took that as big no. Yikes, she wasn’t even sure she knew what she was getting into.

“This is happening so fast. I don’t even know if I’ll be a good Guardian. Trolls I could deal with because they live underground but demons, cosmos, and goddesses. This is beyond me.”

“You’re Safina’s great-niece. You’ll do well. I know it’s a lot to absorb. You’ll learn more.I know I’m not a Guardian, but I can be of help to you if you need to know more.”

“Thank you, Avigail for everything.”

“And you can always talk to Safina.”

Rani gave her a look. She laughed adding;

“You both are connected in the astral planes. Just ask to speak with her when you dream or meditate.”

Rani held out her cellphone.

“I think I need to make some notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you'd be so cool! I love having strong women loving women relationships!


	8. Intiqaam (Revenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's confrontation with Walter means sparks fly and old wounds will be reopened.

Weeks passed since the funeral. Rani went back to her normal work at the Arcadia Oaks Museum. She sat with the Director in her office, nervous and excited to get started on a new assignment.

“Miss Sutra we’re very glad to have you back in Arcadia Oaks. Your work in Rio De Janeiro was very well received.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Which is why I am picking you on the team to lead the expedition across Asia.”

“Thank you, Ma’am. I’ll do the museum proud.”

“Your lead will email you the details of your assignment.”

“Who’s my lead?”

“Miss Nomura.”

Rani met Miss Nomura in the arboretum near the garden.

“Your father owns that production company; Sutra Productions? Sorry to hear that it’s gone under. Your family has been having some financial difficulties lately.”

It was public since her parent’s production company filed for bankruptcy. Ever since her parents' divorce. The studio was suffering.

“Yes.”

“I can offer you a salary that pays far more then what your field assistant’s salary pays. Enough to send to your parents and family while things get sorted out.”

Rani scoffed. Something about this was off.

“Why are you helping me? What do you want?”

“Well, you are set to be part of exhibits in many of the regions I frequent. I sell and trade art in the exhibits, and I need someone who is… able to be in and out without much problem.”

“You’re an art thief?”

“You really think a curator’s salary is glamorous?”

Rani did want to help her parents. They were on hard times and the family business was underwater with lawsuits.

“I don’t have to steal anything, do I?”

“No, all you do is authenticate the objects. I’m the art thief, remember?”

Rani thought long and hard. But this wasn’t exactly the way to do it.

“Maybe this will help you, clear up any doubts.”

Nomura handed her a check. The amount was three times what she was making.

“Does this help?”

“It...it might.”

“It won’t bounce. I promise.”

“You’re a Changeling, is your promise even valid?”

“Touche. Look, I’m not like Walter if that’s what you’re worried about. This is strictly business. Take it or leave it. I have other kettles of tea boiling.”

Nomura reached to grab the check. Rani instinctively held back.

“I won’t lose my job, will I?”

“Not if you follow what I tell you to. It’s just this little job in Asia. It’ll be nothing."

* * *

Chaos in Arcadia Oaks increased. Without Rani's inventions, the Trollhunters couldn’t keep up with the murders and attacks by creatures that plagued human citizens.

Angor Rot hid in the shadows of the alley as police cruisers rolled past. He hopped into the plaza, resting on the roof of the library.

He cleaned his blade. Another goblin slain. Another human murdered. He enjoyed taking their essence. Watching their souls be sucked from their body. Prostitutes, drug dealers, vagabonds, people harboring on the weak and defenseless. 

To other humans, they didn’t matter. To him they mattered: their lives gave him strength and life force.

He wasn’t a hero. Even though the woman claimed that on the news station, praised him for saving her in the alley.

He simply didn’t want the brute’s life force to be wasted. 

Random Murders. Someone they couldn’t catch. The work of an assassin.

Down below, across from the museum, Rani strolled past the park benches, she ran, a cellphone attached to her arm, earbuds (they didn’t look like flower buds to him) in her ears. 

He’d seen the commotion that had occurred a week ago. He stared at her with a predatory gaze. So she was a descendant? A woman so petite and weak looking held such great power.

“You work for Strickler, don't you?”

“I work for no one.”

Angor Rot was a tall troll, taller then most he’d met, approaching Rani and subsequently towering over her, he was surprised that she didn’t flinch or back down.

She was strong-willed. This was good.

“You desire revenge on Stricklander. He humiliated you before the Tribunal. Made you a laughing stock of the entire Trollkind. I think we can agree.”

“About what?”

“You desire revenge. I desire freedom. Both of these deal with Stricklander. My freedom is tied to the ring on Stricklander’s hand. It allows the wearer to use me, like some attack dog. I do not wish to be enslaved to that cowardice Impure any longer. ”

Rani stifled a laugh.

“He’s a coward alright.”

Rani thought over the offer. She’d be interested in seeing Walter suffer for his wickedness. She’d love to do it.

“Alright, I’m in.”

“I am at your service.”

Angor Rot was an assassin. Not a hero. Yet somehow, he felt in the middle of this predicament he was playing devils’ advocate.

* * *

Nomura flexed her foot, up and down, her heel sliding off her foot as she sat in the conference room of the hotel.

She was bored. Bored of hearing his speeches. Bored with going over plans. Bored of him gloating on about his plans. She was as formidable as he was and more equipped as most of the men governors. Yet she didn’t need a validation session from her opponent at midnight to get her going.

“So, that’s your plan; win over your opponent’s candidates with galas and wine?”

“It’s old-fashioned I admit, but it’s effective.”

Strickler gestured to the tablet screen. Nomura rolled her eyes at his powerpoint presentation.

“Look, you’re taking this whole thing out of proportion. I’d make a much better leader than you. I’ve more land, more mules and spies. I’d be the first woman to rule this damn goverment the right way.”

“That may be true, but I’m the one who is getting more votes.”

“You mean more bribes? I could get twice as many as you and I have.”

Strickler huffed, Nomura was a very competitive opponent.

“What is it you want, Kiki?”

“I’m tired of ruling the slums of East Asia, my spies want to infiltrate the cooler, less humid climates. You haven’t stationed anyone new in France since Bordeaux. I have five who would love to be there.”

“Fine. You shall station your spies there. In exchange, you provide me with your UAE unit.”

“What for?”

Nomura laughed, understanding the what.

“You’re trying to win him over, aren’t you? Good luck; he’s not going to budge. I’ve tried.”

“Yes, well I have something you do not possess.”

She gazed at the ring on his finger. Unsure of what it had to do with anything. She only knew Walt was a cheater and manipulator and used whatever he could to get what he desired.

“If we are done here. I expect your unit station in my military’s base by the week’s end.”

“Just wait, Walt. You’ll need my help and I won’t offer it to you.”

Nomura downed the last of the wine and slammed the empty bottle on the table.

“Thanks for the drinks, Oh Great Leader.” 

She left annoyed, nearly pulling the front door off the hinges as she slammed it shut behind her.

“I won’t need her. I’ll show her. I’ve never required her help before.”

Strickler glanced over the slides and schematics. He was using his tactical Army General training for this plan to work. He pocketed his thumb drive and made his way out of the conference room and down the hall to the men’s restroom.

Standing at the urinal, Strickler sensed movement, light footsteps at the mens' restroom door.

Strickler listened intently for any other noise, all he could make out were the hotel’s front desk staff and someone else, who sounded as light as Nomura.

“You’re back to apologize, Nomura? Truthfully, you did hurt my feelings.”

The door creaked open. The footsteps stopped.

Rani stepped out from the pillar, janitor’s broom in hand and strolled into the men's’ bathroom. 

Click.

The bathroom door locked.

“Seems fitting that I find you with your pants down.”

Walter stood at the urinal, back to her, pants to his knees. Rani didn’t give him a chance to turn before smacking the back of his head. He yelped in pain, facing her, pants twisting at his ankles. She aimed the broom tip lower, between his thighs, jutted out the broom, knocking him off balance between his legs.

He fell on his knees, holding his crotch, with a pained expression.

“Possum, you fight dirty.”

“Haraamzadi (son of a bitch), stand up!”

“Yes, ma'am.”

He gripped the urinal basin, straining to stand. Rani didn’t give him a second chance before attacking him with the broom again. Pining him square in the chest with the broom. The ring glowed and Angor Rot appeared, behind Rani to grab her by the wrist and pin her against him.

“Paranoid?"

"I have my reasons to be looking behind me back."

Rani struggled.

"Tell your bodyguard to let go of me!”

Walter zipped his pants with a smug grin. 

“He’s my assassin actually.”

“Why are you back in Arcadia?"

"I'm purely here for noble reasons."

"Is using Dr.Lake noble to your dick?”

Walter stood at the sink to wash his hands.

“You broke up with me...I am a free man...free to fancy whoever I choose..you wound me with your accusations," he smirked. "And you're still as talkative as ever.”

He grabbed a paper towel, drying his hands. Eyes going over her face and body with an approving smirk.

“Though it is new that you are no longer associated with your young friends."

“You've been spying on me?"

"I can't have you doing these reckless acts now can I? You have been labeled a traitor of the Trollhunters. Once they found out that your inventions were the cause of this mess.”

"I’m not a traitor. You set me up!”

“I set you up? Hardly, take responsibility for your choices. It’s your fault; you allowed me access to your laptop, you allowed me to steal your inventions and recreate them. There are many wicked people in this world who would use that information for the wrong reasons.”

He strolled over to her and Rani’s eyes glowed white and her henna designs reappeared.

“You have changed. You know of your heritage. Your power. Your destiny. Our shared connection.”

Rani fought out of Angor Rot’s grip and sliced the Assasin in the arm with her nails. Quick to act, she grabbed Walter’s hand, pulling it behind him and twisting his arm around his back, securing his other at his side.

She overpowered him, making him fall to his knees again. With her power she was strong.

“You’re pathetic.”

Walter struggled in her grip, casually saying:

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

She threw him forward and grabbed the broom to strike him, jabbing him in the ribs.

“Don’t be so sure.”

He stood, predatory glare, Walter rushed upon her, cornered her at the wall of the bathroom. Her being pushed up against it with no space to move as he placed his hands on either side of her head.

“You desire me. After all this time.”

Having Angor Rot standing just a few feet away, Walter cared less. His eyes glowed yellow and red matching her white and red glowing eyes. Rani felt the feelings she’d felt for him all over again. 

“No..hmph…”

She felt weak in her knees. Heart thumping in her chest. He could hear it, sense the power in her and her desire for him. He always felt weak for her. Always. Their shared connection only amplified it.

“Don't be coy in asking for what is _already_ _yours_.”

“I...I want one thing.”

Even Rani was starting to feel some kind of invisible pressure in her chest like it was magnetically binding her with Walter.

“What?”

She grabbed his chin. 

“I want you.”

Walter leaned forward to grant her request. Rani vanished in a flash of red light. He kissed the grimy bathroom wall. Rani came up behind Walter, reached out a hand, sending him flying across the bathroom to land into full-length mirror on the wall. The faucet broke, water squirting like a geyser. The lights above the sink flickered.

**“To stay put!”**

Rani held out her hand, materializing cuffs of red energy that shackled Walter to the wall. The cuffs sizzled and glowed a red nebula. She strolled up to him, pulling his hand with the glowing ring, behind his back then swiping it off his finger with ease.

Wearing the ring, she felt the energy of Angor Rot, wicked and hollow take space in her energy field.

**“This belongs to me.”**

The ring glowed. Angor Rot apparated next to Rani a triumphant smirk on his face. Walter looked between them startled.

“Angor! You conspire against me?”

"I am no slave to you, Impure."

**“Khargosh, you’re so weak for me. You can’t even defend yourself. Some powerful general you are.”**

Rani came close to him. The geyser sink wetted both of them from face to shoulders. Rani’s hair curled around her face and shoulders, darkening her already violent features.

“You seem upset, Possum.”

**“I’ll be happy when you’re rotting away in a prison cell.”**

Walter chuckled, seeming to take the moment to rest as if he was lounging on the wall and held his hands out to shrug.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen. I’m much too busy to go to jail. Did you really think that little inconvenient ride to the police station was going to stop me? It wasn’t a pleasant night for them. They begged for me to spare them, prayed to their gods.”

**“Stop it! Stop acting so proud! You’re a ruthless murderer!”**

“As are you my dear; when you aborted our child.”

Rani growled, eyes glowing, hands bright. She was enveloped in light. Her glamour appeared and then faded to reveal her wearing a red bodysuit with a corset of red and gold paisley design. Red wraps hung from her wrist with a red side cape billowing off her left shoulder.

Rani motioned to the broom, using it to pin him by the stomach against the wall. She made a fist, the shackles snacked around his arms and legs ending at his throat. The shackles tightened around his throat. He yelped in pain. 

She hovered over to him, placing a hand to his throat, squeezing it like a toy.

**“I’ll kill you!”**

“Yes, end him!” Angor Rot urged.

With Angor Rot’s energy in addition to her own, Rani felt strong and powerful but also felt like she was on the precipice of being out of control. 

**“You are wicked and evil monster and deserve to die alone. You Impures are evil!”**

“Do it.” Walter challenged. “Go ahead, end my misery!”

Rani tightened her grip around his neck. He gasped for air. She could just feel the small bubble of life in him, what he clung onto so desperately underneath the wickedness and the pain and the sadness.

**“There’s nothing inside of you. You are empty, pathetic, sad!”**

Rani squeezed his neck, his face turning a shade of red.

**“There’s nothing left for you in this world. You are not loved or cared for. I can see your future; it is empty, sad.’**

Rani laughed manically. She swirled around to Angor Rot with a wicked grin. She floated away from Walter, to the assassin.

**"Angor Rot, kill this Impure!"**

Walter glamoured into his Changeling form, green face turning an ever darker and sickly shade of green as Angor Rot charged towards him with his dagger.

Rani sat back to watch, laughing maniacally.

**“Do you want to know how you die? It’ll be a painful and slow death. Stabbed to death by someone you trust. Fitting for a murderer.”**

Suddenly, Rani felt some other presence beside her. Something familiar and warm. Kind and wise.

_ < What are you doing, Rania? Guardians do not kill in this manner. We are not assassins.> _

Graunt Safina’s voice pierced her subconscious, making her lose momentary control of her powers. Rani felt herself lose control. Like she was a spinning top that suddenly got knocked off balance. The voices in her head wouldn’t shut up.

<Enough of this madness!>

<Stop! You'll die!>

<This is not your destiny!>

She put her hands to her head, a headache coming on from all the yelling. 

“Stop it! Just shut up! Get out of my head!”

Rani looked at herself in the mirror. A tornado of colors and energy, six beings hovered around her shouting and yelling at her, all angry and upset. They glowed colors, blue, pink, purple, orange, black, green. Ghostly looking beings in armor similar to hers. and in the crowd, Rani saw her Graunt Safina staring at her with her brown eyes furrowed.

She’d definitely lost it.

< Rania, stop now, or you will die!>

Rani loosened her grip on his throat. She reached out a hand, the ring glowing, causing Angor Rot to cease mid stab as he'd almost drove his blade through Strickler's gallbladder.

“What are you doing?” Angor Rot snarled.

Rani felt something climb on her back. Then felt a pinch on the crook of her neck. She felt dizzy and fell to the ground in a heap.

The shackles on Walter disappeared. He fell to his knees, gasping for life. Shards of broken glass fell in his hair and on his back. He twisted around, pulling the large shard of glass out of his shoulder.

The goblin snickered, crawling over to him, handing him the ring. Strickler massaged his neck. He looked in the bathroom mirror, marks hand marks burning red had marked his skin.

He turned back to her, lying and twitching and breathing shallowly on the bathroom floor. 

She was out of control.

Walter rolled her on her side to face him. Her eyes flashed between white and normal until they flickered to normal again. She was normal again. Her glamour was gone. Her eyes watered, tears ran down her cheeks.

“The effects of that poison will last a few hours. Nothing fatal just minor paralysis.”

“Shh,” he shushed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Don’t be afraid, just breath normally. It’ll pass. Just let yourself go into the warm darkness.”

He held her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Walter slid the ring on his finger. He picked Rani up, carrying her in his arms. Angor Rot appeared at his side. Walter didn’t give him more than a moment to react before he socked him in the face.

“Let that be a reminder of who pulls your leash, dog. Open a portal to the penthouse.”

Angor Rot stood on his feet, extended his Shadow Staff.

Walter walked through the portal, it disappearing behind him. He strolled into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. To take her home in the state she was in, it’d be detrimental to her. He grabbed his phone and pressed #3 on speed dial.

“I need you to buy me a nightgown.”

A pause.

“...Okay...I guess.”

“Get here soon.”

Walter sat by Rani’s side, watching her intently as she slept. He took her hand, admiring it for a moment. Thoughts of a wedding band to go over her finger.

Marriage.

Children.

That was all just a fantasy now. Every fiber in her being was set on killing him tonight. He was glad he had a goblin follow him as protection. The front door opened. A voice traveled through the living room to stop at the bedroom door.

“I don’t know what size you wear. Hope you’re okay with Barbie Pink.”

“It isn’t for me.”

Penny walked in with a shopping bag. Her eyes immediately went to Rani, lying sickly in bed.

“What’s she doing here?” Penny raced to her side. “Is she okay? What happened?”

“I need you to to...change her clothes. That’s an order.”

Walter stood and walked out of the bedroom. He found himself standing on the balcony, overlooking the city.

He sucked in his smoke pipe taking a full, deep drag.

Rani’s words struck a chord with him. He felt a pang of anger and guilt in him.

‘You will die a slow and painful death. Stabbed by someone you trust. There’s nothing left for you in the human world. You are a monster!’

“She’s all ready for bed. Pro tip: you might want to apologize to her, she’s the type to hold a grudge.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

"Maybe I should stay; make sure she's alright-"

“That's not necessary. That’s all I require of you, Penelope.”

Walter turned to her, letting a cloud of smoke leave his lips. He reached into his trouser pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed her a few large bills.

"Thanks for the money, Daddy."

Pocketing them in her bra, Penny grinned, snickering at the complete shock on his face.

"Do you believe in soothsayers?"

"I pay a tarot reader to tell me about my love life."

"Not a grifter; I mean true premonitions. Divine messages"

Penny shrugged.

"It sucks when you hear something you don't like. I was told I'd have a committed relationship with a blonde, turns out he was a fuck boy. But yah know, nothing's set in stone."

Penelope turned on her sneakers and left him alone on the balcony. Walter inhaled his smoke pipe, doing his best to let the mixture of troll herbs and gems ease his sore, aching neck. With each inhale, the pain lessened.

Rani's premonition may be accurate, a Guardian's premonitions tended to hold auspicious and truth, though she was new to her powers. The details may not be accurate. He racked his brain considering who it could be.  
  
  
Nomura?  
  
She was a competitive foe, but she'd never tried to outright kill him. They were on good terms.

Otto?  
  
He never trusted the man more then he had to. He wasn't to be trusted.

  
Penny?  
  
She was loyal to him, didn't cause him much trouble. Money and a private jet kept her in check. 

Someone he trusted. 

Barbara?

  
She was oblivious to this side of him. He intended to keep it this way. Jim wouldn't ever tell her, he wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible. This was going to be a very long night. He wasn't a coward. He was the leader of the New Janus Order. A tribune to keep his people clothed, and fed, and sheltered and off the streets. But none of that seemed to matter to her.

She'd always see him as a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you'd be so cool! 
> 
> Thanks to Inna for suggesting the broom scene to be used. Barbara being a badass with Walter was too funny not to bring back here again. I hope this scene with Rani was satisfying! Walter is definetly an asshole!
> 
> I spent all weekend writing and wanted to have this big batch to post because I'm super, crazy busy with university duties this coming week. I am excited for Wizards and I hope to see Walter, Nomura and Janus Order in a few episodes. Should I write as the show goes? I don't think it'll derail what I have going on in the Fitoor verse.


	9. House Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani is under house arrest by Walter.

“Where am I?”

Rani ‘s voice echoed. She floated around in a void. All she could see for miles around her was a heavy, inky blackness, littered with stars. She spun around her, floating in her spot, lost and alone in space.

“Oh my god! Am I dead?!”

“Not quite.”

Just as she spun around to her Great-Aunt Safina’s disembodied voice, she apparated before Rani. Graunt Safina smiled. She looked regal and wise in her shalwar kameez, dazzled with her red and white embroidery.

“If I hadn’t intervened, you’d be in a different astral plane. Rania you have some temper. Did you even realize what you were doing? Absorbing the power of another and one so powerful could have killed you!”

“Look I get it I messed up…OW!”

Graunt Safina grabbed her ear, pulling her down to her.

“You better be! Do you think I wanted to see you die so young? I know you kids today are all about living fast and dying young but honestly, you have your whole life ahead of you!”

Yikes. Rani laughed nervously, being scolded by her ghost Graunt wasn’t what she was expecting. Safina released her ear and Rani floated a few feet away from her, afraid she’d do that again.

“I’m sorry but, _how_ am I talking to you? I mean I’m not dead but _where_ are we?”

“You’re in the plane between death and consciousness. The astral plane doesn’t exist anywhere, but you can access it in your mind. We can be wherever you want. Only limited to your imagination.”

“So I can take us anywhere I want?”

Rani closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment.

“I want to see that Nawaz pendent.”

She conjured up her old apartment. The inky blackness around her was replaced with hardwood floors. That pendant she loved so much hung near the door, still there where her mother had left it.

Everything was where Rani had left it before, it looked like her mother was having a hard time selling the place.

“That’s good, you did well.” Safina sat in a chair.

“How can we sit?”

“We’re astral beings. Not ghosts.”

Rani decided not to question it and took a seat at the table.

“Did Avigail informed you of being able to talk to me?”

“Yes. She told me a lot about Guardians. But there’ still some things I don’t really understand.”

Graunt Safina held a hand to her cheek and smiled wistfully.

“That’s my lovely wife. Even when death did us part, she still has my back. I’ll have to talk to her later. Surprise her~” Graunt Safina waved a hand to Rani, “now let’s fix you up, I’m sure you’re cold wearing that.”

Rani looked down at her outfit. Nothing but a corset and booty shorts. A burst of white energy smacked Rani square in the chest. She felt a pressure in the spot she was hit.

“What’s happening?”

“Absorbing Angor Rot's power corrupted you. You didn’t have a chance to glamour properly.”

Rani’s hands started to flicker white and red and she found herself enveloped light. The light vanished and she hovered in place wearing her Guardian uniform. 

A red bodysuit with a corset of red and black paisley design. Black legging-pants covered her legs and flared out past the knee. A cape which covered her shoulders and bare arms glowed that of a red nebula. Seeming to be alive in its own way. Transparent sleeves covered her forearms and shoulders, revealing her henna through them. The black high-heeled shin-high boots made her a whole foot taller than Graunt Safina.

“You wear my uniform well.”

“This was yours?”

“Yes, all Guardians inherit the past Guardian’s uniform.”

“Rania, do you understand how luck you are? I handed down my powers to you to protect all creatures and you use them to kill?”

“Whoa, okay, first, I wasn’t killing him! I was just trying to scare him…and make him unconscious.”

“Walter Stricklander. I met him thrice in my life. Each time I’d met him he seemed more and more lost. I took it upon myself to guide him, show him there was another way to getting what he desired. You cannot use your powers to end a relationship.”

“There’s no relationship. I DON’T love him. Impures are evil.”

Graunt Safina nodded. Rani was certain she felt nothing for him. Whatever she felt earlier was just a fluke.

“Guardians are tasked to protect all creatures, Changelings included. We share a bond with Changelings, their souls are demons and we control the demons. You were with him at one point, your connection with him is not just romantic but spiritual.”

“So, we’re soul mates?”

“In a sense.”

“Look, this sounds like a really, really awesome thing but I don’t really know if I can be a guardian.”

“Love, I'm sorry but, you don’t have a choice. You’re the last Guardian in our family and of Nur’s.”

“What happened to the other five?”

“My old body didn’t want to cooperate. Some passed of old age with no heirs. Others were slain in their missions by foes who wished us ill. Guardians have many enemies and not many allies.”

Safina said carefully;

“There are no other Guardians left in the waking world to guide you. I will teach you all you need to know about our heritage and train you when you are in the astral realm. It’s your responsibility to work with Walter to fulfill your duty of upholding Nur’s legacy as your ancestors had. This world is entering a new era of magic and will experience great darkness. He’s the only one that you can trust to help you survive. You must be prepared.”

Rani scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re kidding, right? He doesn’t want to help me and even if he did, he isn’t trustworthy.”

“All of what you're saying may be true, but what choice do you have?”

Rani wasn’t sure. Blinky wasn’t around to guide her and tell her everything about magic or trolls. She really was alone in a world full of goddesses and demon. She knew a lot about mythology and folktales and her experiences with the Trollhunters shaped her world, but this? This was nothing she was prepared for and if she was honest, she needed all the help she could get just to survive on her own.

Beggars weren’t choosers.

“We Guardians are gifted with intuitive; even you can sense there’s something changed within him that he’s not the same Changeling you once knew. I’d met Stickler three months before my death. He no longer was sleepwalking through his human life, no longer a Changeling slave, but alive and free. Filled with a purpose. Regardless of your history with Walter, you must put it past you and work with him.”

The kitchen they were in began to crumble to sand around them. The seat Rani was in sunk into the ground underneath her.

“You are waking up.”

“I am?”

The apartment fell away like sand in a sand glass. Rani looked up seeing the light of some kind. Graunt Safina began to turn to sand…her voice was warm and melted as she said:

_“You were his purpose.”_

_._

_._

_._

Rani jolted awake. She was sore all over. Head hurt. She touched the spot on her neck. It felt like she’d been stung by a bee.

By the looks of things, she was in some kind apartment. Great. She looked around nothing descript to tell her where she was exactly. Rani scrambled out of the sheets. She found her shoes by the foot of the bed and slipped them on, quickly spotting her jacket on the back of a chair near the window.

She felt for her mace and grabbed it. Stepping over to the window, Rani glanced out, seeing downtown Arcadia below her. At least she was someplace near where she lived. She heard footsteps from down the hall. She didn’t know who had taken her home with her and she wanted the upper hand in case the person was a psycho. She left the jacket where it was and raced back into bed, pulling the covers over her and hiding the mace near her side.

Walter strolled into the room, seeing she was asleep. Rani opened her eyes slowly and opened them fully at seeing him near the foot of her bed.

“Good morning, you're awake.”

Rani felt that annoyance creep up on her at seeing his face.

“Why am I here?”

“My goblin drugged you. More so to save my life than yours, though evidently it did. Had they not, I would say you would have exploded with all that power and died.”

“Oh.”

Rani touched the soft, Barbie Pink T-shirt nightgown, laughing at the SLEEPY PRINCESS written across her chest in pink letters. The gown was on the short side, skimming her just past her knees. Rani also realized she did have her underwear on. But no bra.

“Did you change my clothes?”

“No. I hired someone to do it. You were soaking wet.”

For some reason, she believed him.

“Well…thanks.”

Walter moved to walk towards her and Rani grabbed for her mace and aimed it at his face. He stayed put. It wasn’t a good idea to approach her so friendly. Not after last night.

They sat in awkward silence. Rani felt the need to say something along the lines of an apology and maybe a thank you for making sure she didn’t die.

“Come eat,” something rang from outside the room. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Rani got out of bed, put on her jacket and followed him into the kitchen.

“There’s a room service menu available for you to order whatever you like. Charge it to the penthouse.”

He handed her the menu. Rani gave him a look.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“I have got a few things to do this morning. I’ll be back.”

“Things?”

He added: “I have a meeting with an associate of the New Janus Order.”

“Where's my clothes?”

“They were so damaged that we had to toss them. I’ll get you some new outfits on my way back. Text me." His phone rang again. "I really must be going.”

“So, what am I suppose to do here by myself. I'll go with you." 

“You’re in no condition to be around anyone. Your powers are unstable, being in my penthouse where it’s fortified with gemstones, spells and incantations are best for you now.”

"So, you’re leaving me under house arrest?” she joked.

"Yes."

“How long do I stay here?”

“For today and tomorrow...maybe the entire weekend.”

“The entire weekend?!”

“It’s just until you learn to control your powers in a safe, controlled environment.”

“I can’t stay here! I’ll go stir crazy.”

“You'll be fine. You’ve everything you need to be comfortable. I’m not forcing you, but for your own safety and the safety of others I’d highly recommend it.”

“Ugh…” Rani sighed. “This is so stupid. I’m not a child that needs to be watched.”

Walter said under his breath, “You’re certainly acting like one.”

“What was that?”

“N...Nothing.”

“Yeah, sure.”

It didn’t look like she had much choice. She was stuck with this Guardian gift. The last thing she wanted was to hurt someone else because someone looked at her the wrong way. Being stuck in a luxury penthouse for the weekend wouldn’t be too bad. It only sucked because it was with Walter. Thankfully Warda was being babysat by Raya and her daughter for the weekend. So Rani could be 'locked up' without worrying about her.

The ring on Strickler’s hand glowed. Angor Rot came in from the balcony and stood in the living room.

“Uh, what’s he doing here?”

“He will make sure you don’t do anything reckless.”

“I’m not reckless!”

“Mhmm.”

Walter gave her a small smirk before leaving out the front door. Rani spun around to Angor Rot.

“So…uh…huh.”

Angor Rot was three time’s Rani’s height. He looked every bit menacing and terrifying. Power tripping, last night, she didn’t even see him as scary. Rani’s stomach grumbled. She put a hand to it feeling a twisting sensation.

“I guess there’s no point in starving myself.”

Rani grabbed the menu. Scanning it, she decided on an a la carte breakfast. Just as she grabbed the phone to place her order, she glanced to Angor Rot.

“What do you eat?”

“Bagels.”

“Oh…okay. And one of every bagel you have. And all the sides. Thanks.”

Eating breakfast was like being on a filed assignment.

The mythologist eyed the troll assassin. Curious to see him eating human food with a sort of refined skill. He ate the bagel delicately, chewing with his mouth closed. Most trolls she’d seen ate with little table manners.

“I didn’t know trolls could eat human food.”

He grabbed a knife, slathering the bagel halves with cream cheese.

“I am no ordinary troll.”

Angor Rot seemed to have some social skills akin to humans. Rani noticed Angor Rot adopted a lot of human qualities unlike the trolls in Trollmarket who were very rugged and beastly.

“I..I can see that.”

Rani stabbed at the cup of yogurt, feeling unrefined in comparison to Angor Rot’s table manners. The assassin caught her eyes. She stopped eating her yogurt. He pointed a cream cheese covered knife at her, his face twisting into a smirk.

“You are either a brave woman or a stupid woman for dining with a murderer.”

“Neither. I wouldn’t be the first time I ate breakfast with a murderer.”

Angor Rot grinned, amused. Rani looked at her toast and then the jar of strawberry preserves on Angor’s side of the table.

“Pass the jelly.”

It was late afternoon as Rani sat on the couch making shapes out of light, dancing in the air around the living room. Angor Rot hadn’t moved from his spot near the balcony. He had no input on what he wanted to watch on TV, unsure how the magic box worked.

Rani lied on her back, lounging on the sofa, letting a random Youtube video play. Between watching tv and testing out her powers, she was bored. She grabbed her phone and read the messages between her and Walter: 

There was a knock at the front door. Rani approached it thinking it was maid service, even though she didn’t ask for them. Angor Rot moved from the balcony to stand in the hallway as Rani approached the door.

She opened the door. It wasn’t a maid service or Walter but Otto.

“Hello, Frauline Rani.”

“C…can I help you?”

His eyes trailed down to her low, low neckline and stayed there for a moment.

“Is Strickler here?”

Rani pulled her jacket zipper up.

“No, he’s not.”

His eyes snapped back to hers. He grinned and handed her a small package.

“Well then, please give him this. And see to it that he opens it as soon as possible.”

“Okay.”

“A pleasure to see you again frauline.”

“Whatever," Rani shut the door in his face. "Creep.”

She examined the non-descriptive package, walking back into the living room. Angor Rot hung back near the space between the living room and kitchen. Rani set the package on the table and spun around to Angor Rot.

“Look, I know I don’t control you or whatever but fi I did, I’d order you to gouge that gaandu’s (asshole's) eyes out.”

Strickler arrived later that night. The mythologist and historian ate wordlessly at the dinner table.

The entire mealtime Rani had one thought on her mind. What Graunt Safina had said stuck in her mind. She didn’t have a choice. She needed to learn to survive in this world and the only person who she knew was capable was sitting in front of her, drinking a glass of wine.

The package sat untouched on the counter top. Rani didn’t want to bring it up. It wasn’t like it mattered.

Rani scrapped at the food on her plate, let out a breath and said.

“Walter, you know a lot about magic and the demons and trolls and I’m new to all of this. We’ve had our differences and our issues in the past, but I…I want you to teach me how to survive and thrive in this world of magic, sorcery, and secret. You know how to do that better than anyone I know.”

“I’d be honored to help you in any way that I can.”

“Thank you.”

Rani yawned. She glanced at her phone. It was near midnight.

“Let us continue on tomorrow. It’s late and you Sleepy Princess, need rest. I will sleep on the couch. You take the bed.”

Rani didn’t argue with him and made her way to the bedroom. Walter stood and converted the couch into a futon. Rani stood in the bedroom getting herself ready for bed. Walter knocked on the door.

“Yeah?”

“If you’ll let me change my clothes in the bathroom.”

“Oh, uh…sure.”

He beelined for the bathroom connected into the bedroom. Rani went back to making her bed.

A few moments later, he stepped out of the bathroom, changed into a grey long sleeve, pajama lounge set. Passing behind her, she grabbed a spare sheet and pillow from under the bed and turned to him.

“Here you go.”

She handed it to him, not really thinking much of it. He took the set.

“Thank you.”

Rani spun around, going back to fluffing her pillows.

“What do I get in return, for helping you?”

Rani stated, "You keep your life."

Rani snapped back to him. Cheeks red, eyes wide. Walter furrowed his brows at her. He studied her face, tired, sleepy, worried and anxious. But that fire of hers was still there as she raised a brow at him.

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

The color in Walter's face paled.

“I won’t coerce you into sex…” Walter knew of his actions with Rani and before she could say it added. “My actions in the past are just that in the past. Do you still truly see me as a monster?”

“I still see your actions and your values as questionable. I never said you were a monster.”

“Goodnight, Rani.”

Walter bowed his head low and made his way out of the bedroom.

“Goodnight.”

Rani shut the door behind him.

He sat in the living room the opened package on the table. A gold queen chess piece gleamed in Walter’s hand, he read the small note:

> _My dear, friend, it has been many years since we've last played the game of Fate. I believe a rematch is in order. - Rumi_

Walter smiled. Glad to have made such monumental progress.

“Rumi, I look forward to our rematch.”

Back in the bedroom, Rani snuggled herself into bed. She shut the lights off, the dim ambient lights of outside filling the room. She tossed and turned trying for a few moments to get comfortable. She traveled a lot and was used to sleeping in unfamiliar beds. But she usually didn't have trouble sleeping because she had Warda there to sleep next to. No Warda meant restless sleep.

Or maybe not.

Rani hopped out of bed, went to the bathroom and found one of Walter’s shirts from earlier lying in the clothes bin. She picked it up, holding the shirt collar to her nose, inhaling his cologne and the musk of him.

Back in bed, she set the shirt on her pillow and snuggled her face into the fabric. It wasn’t the same as having the man himself to snuggle with, but it was close enough.

Soon, Rani fell asleep, glad to have 'Walter' sleeping next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you'd be so cool and share this story if you like it :-)
> 
> I added images to the entire chapter. Let me know if you like it or not. I also condensed some previous chapters. I am keen on finishing this novel before the middle of Wizards airs. I'm taking this fic off of FF.NET and keeping it on AO3. It's much easier for me to do what I want on here then there and I get more feedback and fan interaction on here then ff.net.
> 
> I start back to university this week and I just had to get this chapter DONE. A lot happened here, and I wanted these two in a new stage of their relationship, a soft restart with a more new and tentative beginning. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and even though they're not making out or flirting like they used to, it's still good progress, especially for Rani.


	10. Change in Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter trains Rani in hand to hand combat. Nomura has Rani hold her end of their bargain. And Jim meets his mother's new fiance.

“So far you’ve excelled well in book knowledge and observation. However, none of that will save you in a fight if you cannot be quick to act. When you’re faced with a foe, either human, troll or both, you must act and be vigilant.”

Rani and Walter were in a secluded part of the rooftop. It was late, the sun almost setting, and the rooftop was massive, expanding far and wide. 

“My powers are stronger at night. I can feel the demon's power in my blood.”

Rani figured this out the past few days. She’d been better at handling her new powers with the light of the moonlight.

Walter glamoured into his Changeling form.

“Let’s see how quick you are.”

“I’ve beaten you before.” Rani pointed out.

“You were not in control. This time I want to see how much you’ve learned.” He grabbed a knife from his collar of knives. It gleamed in the moonlight. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Rani’s henna tattoos glowed red and black. She glamoured into her Guardian form, hovering a few inches above the ground.

“That’s cheating.”

“Never said we couldn’t.” Rani chuckled. Floating and swishing through the air with ease. She had no wings but somehow she was flying. Before she could just float around a few inches. Now she was flying.

“Air tactics is it.”

Walter shed his cape, revealing dark, bat-like wings.

“You have wings?”

A flash of black passed her and he flew a few feet above her. Rani swung and looked up. He looked like a dark angel with the wings expanding way past his arms.

Walter let out a yell. He descended upon Rani so fast she could only feel the gust of wind at her face.

Rani held out her hands, blocking her face, a shield of red-black energy materializing before her. Walter’s weight centered into the knife in his hands as he pushed himself into her shield forcing it to break. He did. The knife pierced the shield, a few inches from her chest.

Rani pushed him off, broke her shield and flew away. She flew so fast, a chill ran up her spine and headed towards the treetops near the park, trying to lose him in the dense, dark forest. 

She zipped behind a tree to hide. She heard nothing but her own labored breathing. She snuck out from behind the tree and came out of her spot.

She spun around.

Then spun around. 

Then around. 

And around. Then came back full circle.

Where was he?

She sheathed her dagger and flew up higher and higher then rested the tips of her toes on a slim tree top. Overlooking the treetops and up in the clouds, the city of Arcadia below her looked like the starry sky above her. 

She’d never imagined seeing a view like this unless it was from an airplane. But here she was flying and seeing the view on her own.

Suddenly, Rani felt something smooth and thin swipe at her cheek. She placed a hand to her cheek and looked at it.

Blood.

“Flying this high leaves you vulnerable.”

The flash of black and green lectured before coming from her right. Rani saw the glint of his knife coming right at her. She flew out of the way. The knives laying square on the tree trunk right where her feet would have been. 

“Do better. You’re too predictable.”

“I’m doing my best!”

Walter came up behind her and grabbed her cape, reeling her to him like a fish.

“Shit!”

Walter’s hands started to smoke. He removed his hands.

“How’s that for predictable?!”

Rani flew lower, she aimed her hands and sent balls of red-black energy at him like missiles. Walter dodged, ducked and spun out of her line of fire with ease.

“You’re better than that.”

Rani flew below him. She glanced up. She extended her hands back, materializing an arrow and shot him in the wing.

Like a struck bird, Walter veered left, then right, then fell straight down.

“He’s going to get back up.”

He kept falling.

“He’s bluffing.”

He dropped like a rock through the air, hitting a few trees and breaking the branches.

“He’s testing me.”

He fell past her. Then he glamoured back to his human form.

“Walter! Glamour up!”

Rani’s eyes widened. She raced and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket his nose just touching the seat of the park bench.

“You’re--,” she huffed. “You’re heavier then you look.”

Rani hauled him like a bag of rocks, struggling and flying him back to the rooftop. She laid him out, dropping him by the feet on the roof. He didn’t move. Rani hovered over him, desperately looking for any signs of life on his face.

His hands to his wrists were covered in black soot, almost like they were burnt. That couldn’t have killed him? A little electricity? Her cape was cosmic power only demons and she could touch it and not get hurt.

“Walt, you can’t die on me.”

Thoughts of what happened raced through her mind. She couldn’t have killed her only teacher. She needed the man. He’d been a rather unorthodox teacher the past week. He’d kept his promise and helped teach her as much as he could about survival and strategy. She could finally look at him and not want to unleash her goddess-wrath on him.

Rani reached for his wrist to check his pulse. Walter snatched her hand. He opened his eyes, glowing yellow and red.

“Your kindness will get you killed.”

She tried to pull away but he was strong. He glamoured. Changeling Walter jumped up and pulled her with him as he ascended with her into the air. Wings seemingly unaffected like before.

“I thought you were dead!”

Rani tried to hit his chest. Walter grasped her hand tightly then secured a hand on her upper back.

“You fell for it. Hook. Line and sinker.”

Changeling and Guardian were lost in a moment as they walked on air. Walter guided her through the air in dance. He spun her around and pulled her back to him. 

Rani pushed her knee between his left leg, the right pushing off the air. Pressing the line of his bare chest and upper body closer to her. They locked eyes. 

Their faces mere inches from each other. Noses just touching. If either of them moved their faces forwards their lips would touch. They were sweaty and breathless. Rani felt that feeling in her chest again the one that made her feel like she was being pulled like a magnet every time she was even a few inches close to Walter.

“Walt, look out!”

Two live wires snapped off the power lines and swung towards them. Rani reached her free hand up, a ball or red-black energy formed out of her palm, creating a shield of energy around herself. She willed the shield to be bigger and it formed around Walter’s head and body.

Sounds like a frying pan sizzling bacon erupted. She shut her eyes at the electric sparks and buried her face in Walter’s chest. Walter cried out in pain and they quickly fell from the sky, him doing his best to make a soft landing.

.

.

.

“Are you okay?”

Rani stood in the middle of the door, watching as Walter stood in the bathroom, a first aid kit in hand, doing his best to bandage himself up. His hands and upper back were burnt. Rani hissed seeing the severity of his wounds. She felt bad. She didn’t know her power would have slicked the power lines in half.

He struggled to hold the ointment in one shaky hand and trying to apply it on the other. The goblins were stupid and couldn't’ follow orders and Angor Rot, well he was no one's nurse.

The bottle slipped out of his hands, hit the counter and spilled onto the floor. 

“Let me help you.” Rani offered, pushing into the bathroom.

“I’m fine.” Walter insisted. 

Rani pointed a finger at the toilet and gestured for him to sit down.

“Sit down. Turn your back to me.”

Walter obeyed.

She grabbed the bottle and poured some of the ointment onto her hands. She rubbed her hands, warming the ointment up before placing her hands on his back. He hissed at the contact.

“Sorry.”

Rani gently rubbed her hands on the burnt skin. Moments transpired of Walter hissing in pain. She was about to stop but, on the fourth pass of her hands, the burnt skin was being erased.

By the sixth pass, it was no longer there. 

No marks. No wounds. No bruises. It was like he’d never been burnt at all.

“That’s new.”

“It certainly is,” Walter said, relief evident in his voice. He spun around to her, stretching his shoulder blades back and around with ease and comfort.

“You’re a healer.”

“I am?” 

Rani awed at her upgraded powers. Excited, she grabbed Walter’s burnt hands, letting a moment of shyness pass her at holding his hands in hers. Last time she held his hands like this he’d been hurt and seemingly didn’t need a bandaid after. Her powers were active just not as strong. 

“This might hurt... I don’t know.”

Walter locked eyes with her and squeezed her hands.

“I trust you.”

Rani began at his right palm, then right fingers and wrist. Gradually removing the burnt, flaky skin, peeling away to reveal fresh, healthy skin on his hand. She did the same to his left earning the same result.

“I can’t believe I can do this.”

Walter flexed his fingers. And cracked his knuckles.

“You’re remarkable.”

“Yeah, well...I am Safina’s great-niece.”

Walter put a hand to her cheek, noticing the cut he’d made that marked her skin. 

“I am sorry.”

Rani placed a hand to his and felt a warmth radiate through his hand and to her cheek. He pulled his hand away.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Not a trace of a scratch or a blemish. Any discoloration on that side of her cheek was erased away.

“My skin looks as good as it did when I was seventeen.”

Rani took a moment to hold her face in her hands, massaging it and seeing that any breakouts, blemishes, and discoloration were fading away.

“Oh yeah, fair and lovely can’t match this. I have stretch marks on my belly and cellulite on my thighs.” Rani, without care, lifted her shirt, rubbing her hand on her bare stomach. “A field assistant’s job should be named desk assistant.”

Walter watched her, chuckling as she awed. “You’re beautiful. You've always had lovely radiant skin, no matter what seeming, imperfections,” he said and grabbed his shirt off the bathroom counter. “Your powers simply amplify what you have.”

Rani covered her belly and spun back to him.

“Well...thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Shirtless, Walter walked out of the bathroom, taking that magnetic attraction with him. Rani stilled herself against the sink.

“Nope. Not now. Not again.”

* * *

“I’m glad you could make it to Tokyo on such short notice.” Nomura greeted once Rani made it into the Tokyo Museum two days later.

“One day is pretty short. But I’m getting per diem for this trip. So what’s the job?”

Nomura led them to the bullpen — an area where the archeologist sat to work on projects and chat — and told her to take a seat across from her. No one was in the bullpen but them.

Nomura pulled up a computer and clicked some keys. She spun her screen around to Rani.

“Your job is to authenticate this little gem.”

“It’s a necklace. A jade necklace to be exact.”

“Yes, and it’s of the Mughal dynasty. The museum is having a shipment from West Africa come in today. Grab it before it’s put up for auction tomorrow. And replace it with this.”

Nomura showed her a black necklace box and in it a necklace that looked exactly like the one onscreen.

“So I’m stealing an artifact and rigging an auction?”

Nomura frowned, annoyed.

“And being paid handsomely and put up in a Hilton to do it. Does that put your little moral debate to rest?”

“If I was having a crisis of morals do you think I’d be sitting here? I’ll do it no problem.”

Nomura put the necklace in a box and put the box in a gift bag before handing it to Rani. 

“Good.”

That was the plan. 

Somewhere along the way, Rani met a woman who said her family originally owned the necklace. She’d come all this way to Tokyo from Egypt just to attend the auction and try to win it back. 

So Rani worked her magic — literally — to replace the necklace last minute with the real one and made it so the woman would win the auction.

Nomura didn’t seem that upset that she wasn’t able to keep the original. Not when the woman was so generous in offering Rani a place at her upcoming party in Abu Dabi.

“Please come,” her accent was thick, a mixture of Persian and some hints of Urdu. “I would be honored to have you both as my guests.”

Both of them because Miss Nomura helped in the end and let the woman walk away with the priceless artifact.

“You know, Miss Nomura, you and I are like robin hoods.”

“Pardon?”

“We steal from the rich and give to the...well I’m pretty sure that woman is richer than everyone in this museum, but we did something good.”

“I don’t care to play the hero.”

“Actually, Robin hood was considered an anti-hero...and she’s off.”

Nomura walked away with a frown. Rani hung back watching the older woman. She had a lot to learn from her.

* * *

Once she was back in Arcadia Oaks, Rani found herself going back to Walter’s penthouse. For no other reason then it was the best place for her to train. It was secluded and no one would bother them. Even Angor Rot seemed...excited to see her once she arrived back.

“Here’s some bagels for you Angor.” 

Rani set the assassin's fresh-hot ‘everything’ bagels on the countertop and made her way to the elevator to meet Walter on the rooftop. She missed the part when the assassin grabbed the bag of bagels and plucked one out with his fingers, biting into it with a satisfying smile.

In the elevator, Rani glamoured up, ready for whatever could happen as the elevator doors opened.

Walter sat at the balcony table. Rani was expecting him to throw a knife at her or cast a spell but instead, he was standing with a bucket of wine, a plate of meat and cheese and olives.

“Welcome.”

“What’s all this? Is there a party?”

“No, but there is cause for celebration,” he handed her a wine flute. “Now, I have put today’s lesson on hold.”

Rani hovered over to him. She lost her glamour. Took the wine. Sniffing it and tentatively swirling it around in the flute. Walter humphed, appreciating her hesitancy, but laughed.

“It’s not poisoned.”

Rani grabbed his flute of wine and handed her his. She took a sip.

“I doubt you’d poison your own wine.”

“It’s not poisoned.”

“Can’t be too careful.”

“I have a favor to ask of you. It involves you and me going to Abu Dabi.”

“Abu Dabi? Okay, why?”

“I am meeting with a dear friend of mine. You've heard of the poet Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Balkhī Rumi or Rumi?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Well, he's a Changeling. Not only that but a Changeling Governor and someone whose regional citizens I desperately need a vote and good word from. I’ve not had much success over the years in securing his favor but your work at the museum in Tokyo put you on his radar and in his second wife’s good graces.”

“He knows who I am?”

“Not him, but his wives do. Lady Fatima was overjoyed about recovering her family’s prized heirloom.”

“Oh, so he invited _ me _ to the event and you hoped I would add you as my plus one?”

“Yes,” Walter nodded, taking a sip of wine. “Unless you had someone else in mind?”

Rani put a hand to her chin and thought.

“Damn, I already asked Nomura.”

"Oh?"

Walter seemed to believe her. Rani was somewhat shocked that he’d asked her for a favor. He was coming to her for help. It was new. It was different. 

Rani felt very powerful in a way she hadn’t felt with Walter in a long time

“Well, I suppose I could invite you instead.”

And she liked it. She smiled sultrily at him, closing the distance between them as she took steps forward. 

“I need you to do something for me in return.”

Walter smiled. Surprise to see that look on her face.

“What do you have in mind?”

.

.

.

.

Jim secured the rowboat to the minivan rooftop. He spun around at the roar of an engine and watched as the blue motorcycle stopped at the curbside ahead. Barbara wiped her hands on her jeans, making sure her floral blouse was clean and crisp as she finished with the rowboat.

She strolled over to Jim, adjusting her glasses.

“How do I look?” she asked Jim.

Jim reached out a hand to wipe a smudge of dirt off of her nose.

“You look fine, Mom.”

The moment the rider took off their blue helmet, Jim felt something hostile grow within him.

Barbara strolled to the man with dark hair, a brown biker jacket and ripped jeans. He dismounted his motorcycle, set the helmet on his seat, turned and pulled his mother into a hug.

“I’m so glad to see you.”

“Me too, Pumpkin.”

_ Pumpkin? _

Jim had to do a double-take.

The guy was at least ten years older than his mother. But form the color of his hair and beard he looked to be around her age.

This was her fiance? The man she’d met online two years ago and had been emailing and texting every day since.

He was the one who was supposed to sit next to his mother at the graduation dinner. Not Strickler.

“This is Jack.”

“Nice to finally meet you. James, or do you prefer Jim?” 

Jack extended a hand. Jim noticed the bandages on it.

“Oh don’t mind that. I just had a bit of an accident fixing up my motorcycle.”

Jim shook his hand.

“Jim is fine. Only my mom calls me James.”

Jack was the one she’d been with at the bar that night. Not Strickler.

Somehow, Jim should have been thrilled that his mother was no longer heart-eyeing a Changeling. But the idea of this Jack guy entering into his life, his home and holding his mother’s affections made him feel all the more threatened.

“My two favorite boys; so are we all ready for the road trip?” Barbara squeezed Jim’s shoulder, smiling. “Oh, Jack, you’ll love it Jim and I have been going camping here since he was a little boy. It’s our tradition to go once in the fall before school starts up.”

Jack smiled, something about his smile held something...off. 

“I can’t wait. How about you James?”

“It’s Jim,” he said curtly. “And I can’t wait. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I delivered on my promise of what I set up the past few chapters! I also feel like I have my old writing style back, which was a nice mixture of self-awareness, observation, vivid details and Rani's dry, sarcastic humor.
> 
> Not necessarily referencing the real Rumi but yah know, I love his poetry so I thought why not.
> 
> Do you like how I'm introducing Jack Sturges? I think he has potential to be super cool, so I'm riding with this idea of him being some chilled out, biker guy and not a manic forty-something, killing machine trapped in a thirteen-year-old's body raised by trolls.
> 
> Wizards are coming up soon! I can't wait to see what's in store.


	11. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani and Walter meet Rumi in Abu Dabi for a chess rematch. At the banquet, Rani meets Sarah, a Changeling commander from Walter's past who seems to have it out for Rani.

Rani sat in the formal sitting room of Rumi’s palace. She sat on the sofa, across from Walter, watching him and Rumi play a game of chess. Rumi was a fairly attractive older, Arab man with a grey beard. He was tall with somewhat of a gut to him. He had a smile to him and a care-free, casual attitude that made him seem less of a well renowned Khalifa and more of a laid back rich man.

Sitting regally beside Rani was the serious and curly black and grey-haired Lady Fatima, Rumi’s older, first wife.

“So, Rania,” Fatima asked. “Do you play?”

“No, I don’t play chess.”

“This game doesn’t amuse me. I have much work to do.”

Lady Kara, the younger, studious one with long brown hair, stood taking the salwar scarf with her. She was around Rani's age. Maybe a year older. She grabbed her stack of books and a tablet.

“See you, ladies, later.”

Kara bowed to them and walked away with one of her handmaids.

“Your not the first human to be amongst us. Many of Rumi’s students are human. Our servants are also. Though, it is rare to have a human in a more...educated, intelligent and capable position such as yourself.”

“How!?” Rumi exclaimed. “You’ve won!?”

“I suppose that settles this ten-year-old rematch.”

Walter looked to Rani with a sly grin. Rani smiled. She knew that Walt was a good chess player but didn’t think he’d beat a master so easily. The game had only gone on for the last two hours.

Walter and Rumi stood, shaking hands with friendly laughter.

“Good game.”

“Likewise.” Rumi’s smiled turnt into a sly grin. He said without a beat. “Walt, there must be another reason for your visit.”

“Yes, well,” Walter chuckled. Realizing that his old friend could see his coming here wasn’t just for a chess game. “There is a serious matter I’d like to discuss with you further.”

“Yes, yes, yes, this can wait. I will have it set up. Hamud, have my calendar cleared for the rest of the day. I am only to be bothered for banquet preparations for tonight.”

“Yes,_ Khalifa _.”

“Shall we tea and sit in the garden?” Rumi turned to Rani and Fatima. “Perhaps you ladies would like to dine in the garden?”

“I have a meeting to attend to,” Fatima stated. “Perhaps another time.”

“Ms. Sutra, it appears it is just you.”

“Oh, sure I wouldn’t mind. Your garden is magnificent. I could stand there for hours.”

Coming to stand beside her, Rumi plucked a rose from the bush and presented it to Rani:

“The flowers flee from Autumn, but not you -

You are the fearless rose

that grows amidst the freezing wind.

Pouring down like the rain of heaven

you fell upon the rooftop of this world.

Then you ran in every direction

and escaped through the drain spout . . .”

Rani accepted the rose.

“That was beautiful. Thank you.”

* * *

That night, after a long day of shopping with Lady Fatima, Rani stood in the mirror of her bedroom quarters putting the finishing touches on her outfit. Tonight was the first day of a three-day banquet. Rumi had invited all the Changelings generals from across the globe to attend. Rani understood it to be a show of good faith to the other Changelings and a time for unity since Gunmar’s reign had ended.

Walter saw it as his competitor buttering up the competition and swaying votes.

“Are you quite ready?” Walter asked, slouching back in the chair. He glanced at his wristwatch. White and black like his tuxedo.

“No,” she finished putting on her gold hoop earrings. “You don’t have to wait for me. You could just go.”

“And risk having the other parties judge me because my mythologist-strategist isn’t by my side. Hardly.”

Rani rolled her eyes. Walter could be such a child when he wanted to be. He was funny that way. She put on a swipe of eyeliner and lipstick. She puckered her lips in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance.

“It’s good that you’ve covered your markings. Showing them would only cause chaos.”

Black salwar covered her arms and shoulders. She set the scarf around her chest, pinning it to the collar of her dress shirt. Rani hated that she couldn’t bare her arms. But Walter was right. She was getting used to this part of her, the more than human part of her. It was empowering. It was cool. It made her feel special in the ways being part of the Trollhunters hadn't ever made her feel. She felt important and she liked that this was her thing. No one else's.

“Because me being here with you isn’t already doing that?”

“You being human isn’t the issue,” Walter placed his hands in his pockets and stood. “The issue is that you worked with the Trollhunters.”

“I worked for Blinky,” Rani clarified. “Not Jim.”

“Who advises the Trollhunters for centuries. So your relationship to him puts you in a negative light.”

Walking up to her, Walter looked her up and down with an approving smile.

“You look stunning, but there’s one thing missing.”

“What?”

“If I may.”

He stepped closer to her, pulled the clasp that kept her hair in a bun, and her hair fell to her shoulders.

“Keep your hair down. You look better that way.”

“Alright.” Rani tousled her curls, grabbed her clutch and turned to Warda, who was sitting in her own little doggy castle in a corner of the room.

“Behave yourself till I get back.”

The banquet decorations were magnificent. Lights and Arab themed textiles, fabrics, and decor made the garden feel like something out of a royal palace from history books Rani had read about. Rumi was an extravagant man. No expense was spared in the grandness of the banquet. 

Rani walked side by side and arm in arm with Walter, up the steps to the mezzanine. A greeter, who Rani understood was human, stood at the doors. Walter took a small golden coin from his tux pocket. The coin had two faces on it depicting the god Janus.

“Gratissimum [Welcome], General Stricklander.”

The two strolled past the man and into the garden. Waiters holding gold and silver trays carried food and drink stood in rows in a gold carpet. Tables of candles and flowers littered the garden with Changelings, big, small and all shapes and sizes talking and chatting amongst themselves. Lady Fatima strolled to them, regally and elegantly in her long, green shalwar. But she wasn't in her Changeling form. Just her human guise. 

"Mythologist Rani, thank you for coming," Lady Fatima smiled. "And General Stricklander, it is a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you for having me," Rani greeted with a bow of her head and Walter followed suit.

"Yes, we are honored."

"I'm certain you wish to speak with my husband. He's somewhere around here. I just don't know where. I am sure you'll come across him," Lady Fatima nodded and carried on observing the party. "Have a good evening. If you'll excuse me." 

"Why isn't Lady Fatima in her Changeling form?"

"Some Changelings are like that, only reserving to be in their human forms instead of their Changeling forms. Some believe it's archaic to revert back to the old ways."

Just as he said this, he glamoured his face, arms, and hands to Changeling form. His suit conforming perfectly to his enhanced body.

Rani instantly felt all eyes on her the moment she stepped down the stairs with Walter.

Hushed whispers. Judgmental eyes. Changelings turning their noses up in disgust.

_ I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should just go. _

Walter extended his troll hand to Rani, nudging her hand.

“No, stay here,” Walter said. “I need you by my side tonight.” He looked down at her with a stern expression. 

“Walter, I—”

“That’s an order.”

Rani about had it with taking orders from Changelings today. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind a tall, yellow Changeling moved through the crowd.

“Waltolomew, you’re a sight for sore eyes!” a British voice said.

A yellow Changeling sashayed over to the duo. Rani took a moment to stare at her. She was gorgeous. 

“Sarah?” Walter said. “What a lovely surprise.”

Sarah had a strong, square jawline, with warm yellow skin and fiery red hair. Her eyes were a strong and piercing green, like Walter’s. Her height was the same as Walter’s any even then a little taller. She was slender and nimble, with strong, muscular legs and slender, toned arms. Her sheer dress, showed off her full breasts, wrapped around her slim waist, and down her hips to split high at her hips.

“Rumi is most hospitable,” Sarah said, with a wave of her hand. “When I found out you were here, well. I had to attend. If I hadn’t I’d say that I wouldn’t have seen you for another century.” 

She closed the gap between herself and Walter. Rani sidestepped out of the way just from the fact she was so tall and towered over her.

“Darling, you’re as handsome as ever, ” Sarah grinned wide, lips reaching to her eyes. “It’s been 3 centuries and you haven’t aged at all.”

They eyed each other, laughing and smiling. Rani felt left out. She couldn’t glamour. It was too risky. No one liked the Guardians. Not even the Changelings. 

“You’re stunning.” Walter took Sarah's hand to kissed it.

“I know.”

“Sarah,” Walter turned, grasping her arm in his as they spun to Rani. “This is my mythologist, Rani.”

Glowing green eyes with a hint of something fell on Rani.

“Rania, you’re the most talked-about one tonight. It’s fascinating to meet a human mythologist here. Your gorgeous and your outfit is stunning. Why has it taken you so long to introduce her to us? We don't bite, unless you want us to!”

“Oh, uh… Well.” Walter stumbled, green face turning for a moment a deep shade of green. “I suppose I didn’t know the right way.”

“Oh hush, you’re always one for excuses.”

“Thank you…I’ve never met a commander like yourself. I’m told you’ve won many battles. The most famous being the Battle of the Ditch. But that’s just one of the many things you’ve accomplished as commander of your army.”

“Waltolomew, don’t you have a speech to give or something? Leave us alone.” Sarah extended her scaly, long arm and hooked it with Rani’s arm. “Let us chat.”

Walter took the hint.

“I’ll just find Rumi.”

Walt left Rani alone with Sarah. Rani looked over her shoulder to see him walking off...Rani couldn’t shake the feeling that Sarah was studying her. 

The yellow Changeling commander and mythologist strolled arm and arm. With Rani walking in step with her, she felt almost as regal and important as Sarah. She was three times Rani’s height. More slender, more nimble, more everything. Even her skin glowed an iridescent yellow as they strolled around the garden, earning mixed looks from the nearby Changelings.

Rani almost felt like she was being paraded around on Sarah’s arm like a pet dog.

A deep scar ran up the left side of Sarah’s chin all the way up to her eye was a symbol of power and her authority. Rani couldn’t help but stare at it. Sarah glanced to her out of the corner of her eye, large, green eyes glowed as she grinned.

“No, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I...I’m sorry for staring I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

“You were curious,” Sarah stated. “As all humans are.”

Rani looked around the garden, finding the fact that everyone here was a Changeling to be surreal. Just two years ago she was hunting Changelings and now she was dining with them and befriending one.

“I’ve known Waltolomew for 3 centuries, I know exactly how you must be feeling. Being by his side, it comes with a lot of judgment, pressure, expectations. You being human, I can only imagine how much more stressful it all must be.”

“It isn’t anything I’m not used to. My parents were...are film stars. I grew up in the spotlight. I know how to handle myself.”

Sarah chuckled, pursing her sharp lips into a sour expression.

“Yes, but this is all so new for you,” she insisted. ”Uncovering a world that isn’t anything like your own. Being entangled in centuries of a secret society. You know him bringing you here is an act of defiance against The Pale Lady.”

“I don’t understand.”

Rani and Sarah stopped at a waiter who held a platter of something grey, slimy, wet and smelling of beef and goat. 

“What is this?” Rani inquired.

Sarah unlocked her arm from Rani’s stabbing at the item with a talon, forked tongue reached out to slither around the morsel with a satisfied gulp and smile on her lips.

“_ Ris de veau _.” The waiter replied.

Rani grabbed one. Walt had said when it Rome to do as the Romans did. Sarah cut in:

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“It’s not...it’s not animal-based.”

“What is it then?”

Sarah gulped hard. The waiter’s face turned to look at something else.

Rani dropped it like it was hot. Sarah moved the conversation along, shooing the waiter away.

“Darling, normally we never invited a human to a Changeling Govenero banquet unless they’re...close with the person who invited them. It’s obvious that my Waltolomew likes you enough to look past all the problems you caused for him and employee you as his personal assistant.”

“Lady Fatima invited me herself. I’m actually a professional mythology. I have been for two years now. I did serve as the Trollhunter’s TrollScribe and as a matter of fact, my contributions were recognized by trolls and Changelings alike,” Rani added sarcastically. “I’m not an assistant.”

“Yes, well, there’s no shame in admitting how you got to be here. I mean you’re gorgeous, and he is a very easy Changeling to trap.”

_ Wait, did she think that I’m only here as Walter’s side hoe? _

"Sarah, you're stunning," a Changeling woman gushed, coming over to her with three other women.

"You're so brave."

"How's the human treating you?"

_The human!? _Rani thought. _Didn't they interact with humans all the time? Why am I being singled out tonight?_

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame Rani. Her stomach felt weird. 

“Excuse me.”

She spun away from the group and Sarah, walking towards the wet bar for a drink. At least there she knew everything was safe to drink and eat.

“Can you get me a ginger ale?” Rani asked the bartender. They wasted no time in sliding a flute of the ginger liquid towards her. Rani took small sips of the liquid and took a seat at the bar.

“Oh, the poor dear.”

“She’s pretty for a human.”

“She doesn’t look deranged and mad like I thought they would.”

Rani turned her back to the lady Changelings dressed conservatively. Nursing her ginger ale, she scoffed, upset. She drew the line at human delicacies. If Walter wasn't her plus one would she be on the list of horderves?! She wanted to leave. Now. 

“Mythologist Rani, you’re not having a good time?” a voice asked.

Rani spun in her seat. A stout, red Changeling dressed in a smart, red and white shalwar and jeweled turban stopped beside her. He creased his forehead, short, black horns creasing down to meet his bushy eyebrows.

“I’m just not feeling too well. Must have been something I ate.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Shall I have a servant take you to your quarters to rest?” 

Rani was feeling more left out and upset than any bodily symptoms. She couldn't take another minute here.

“Yes, thank you.”

Extending two of his four arms, Rumi flagged down a human servant. “Please take her to her quarters and provide her with something for her stomach.”

“Yes, _ Khalifa. _”

Rani followed the servant to the mezzanine stairs. In passing, she spotted Walter and Sarah both seem to have a good time without her.

“Something wrong?” Walter asked Rani.

“I’m not feeling too well.”

“Oh, poor you,” Sarah cooed. “I hope you feel better.”

_ No, you don’t. _

“I’m just going to go to bed. You party without me.”

“Are you sure?” Walter asked.

Pulling his arm like a child, Sarah cooed. “Come on, Waltolomew, she’ll be fine.” 

“Yes,” Rani smiled. “Have fun.”

The moment Walter turned away from her, Sarah shot Rani a look. The look was; “he’s mine now bitch.” Rani rolled her eyes and scoffed.

_ Bitch. You can have him._

Rani followed the servant to her quarters of the palace. They stopped at her room.

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight, ma’am.”

“Uh, is it common for the Changelings to be so…” Rani stumbled for the right words.

“Discriminatory towards humans? Yes, ma’am," he pressed a mug of tea to her hands. "Goodnight.”

Rani pushed the door to her room open. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep the night away. The lights in her room were on. Clothes that were folded on the clothes rack were on the floor. Puddles of soap and water trailed from the bathroom door to the walk-in closet. She set her tea cup on the inn table.

“Whoever is in my closet; I’m going to count to ten before I release the wrath of Nur on you.”

“W-Wait! Don’t hurt me!” A young female voice said from behind the door. She popped her head out of the closet, bushy brown curly hair covered her small face. Her skin was dripping wet and the blanket she’d covered herself in was damp with water and soap. Something, green and purple stained her skin and hair, like body paint.

She didn’t look older than 17 or 18. And from the looks of it, she wasn’t a thief or a gypsy.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my closet?”

“Uh, well it’s kinda hard to explain,” the young girl put a green hand to her face. “I don’t know where to start. Just don’t be mad at me.”

Rani relaxed. Clearly this girl wasn’t going to harm her. She stepped a bit further into the closet, standing at the door as she sat on the floor in a pile of damp clothes.

Rani looked back into the main room. Where was Warda? She could figure that out later.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I went through Lady Kara’s things. She’ll get upset if she finds out!”

“What did you get into?”

She pushed a vial with her barefoot. It rolled on the marble tiled floor to stop at Rani’s feet.

“What is this?” Rani used her powers to pick up the vial. A large number 3 in a red circle was the only descriptor for what it was. The sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon greeted her nose.

“It smelled like food. So I wanted to eat it.”

“I don’t know if eating strange things is a good idea. What happened after you ate it?”

“My stomach hurt.”

“You have some paint on your skin or something. Is it from this?”

She nodded.

“I was glowing and stuff earlier, and then I turned like this” she said, lips shivering, rubbing her elbows and hands, sitting like a child in the corner. “I guess. I don’t know. It’s all kinda fuzzy. I just remember coming in here because I felt really sick, like I was gonna throw up and then I did. So I came here to clean up the mess...but I just wanted to sit here and feel better. So I fell asleep.”

Rani wasn’t paying attention because she kept looking back into the bedroom.

_ Where was Warda!? _

  
  
She was in the room when Rani had left and she wasn’t anywhere to be found. She was keen on this kinda stuff. Clearly Rumi had a security issue. Rani turned her attention back to the girl.

“I see...well I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better.”

“I-I-I-I'm,"Her body shook. Lips quivering."I'm...c-c-c-cold.”

“Well, here,” Rani grabbed a dry blanket from the closet. “Have this.”

“Thanks,” the girl pulled the blanket closer to herself. “Rani, can we go home?”

“I’m sure you do. And I’ll get you home...somehow...how do you know my name?”

The girl shifted around. The only thing that stood out to Rani besides her green-painted skin, was the red collar around the girl’s neck.

The pendent of the collar looked kinda familiar.

“I’m Warda!”

Holding the blanket to her body, she jumped up, nearly knocking a rack of clothes off the shelf, to stand, butt naked and bare. Rani’s eyes were wide. Her mouth a gape.

“You humans have no fur, how do you stay warm?”

Rani took two steps forward, looking Warda over from head to toe. This girl was her dog-sister?!

“What...How.. Explain!?”

“I told you, I smelt this really good smell from Lady Kara’s study and then I tried to eat it and I felt sick. I cam here and then this happened.”

Tonight, Rani had seen it all. How the hell was she going to deal with this? What kind of work did Lady Kara do that turned animals into humans!?

“Would you stop touching your boobs?”

Warda touched a hand to her chest, feeling herself up.

“No. They’re kinda weird and heavy. How do you walk with these things?” She stared at Rani’s chest, reached a handout and poked her boob. “You’re way bigger.”

“Girl, if you don’t stop!” Rani shooed her hand away. “We don’t touch other people’s boobs.”

Rani felt like she was in a fever dream. Nothing could have made this night any weirder..until someone knocked at Rani’s bedroom door.

“Don’t move,” Rani ordered Warda. She stood, closed the closet behind her and strolled to the bedroom door.

“Coming," Rani opened the bedroom door and almost closed it just as fast when she saw her.

“Lady Kara?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is from "Rumi - In the Arms of the Beloved". Hope this one lands better for you awesome readers. Please review!


	12. Still I Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah confessed to Walter. Rani and Walter have a moment of vulnerability.

Dressing in an ill-fitted pink shalwar, Warda swung her feet on the end of the bed with Rani sitting on the corner. Lady Kara sat on a stool, explained the situation Warda was in for the third time. Rani was in too much shock to full grasp what the alchemist Changeling had to say the other two times.

“You see, I made that potion. I wasn’t quite sure how it would work. It was a transformation potion. I had no idea it would work so well. This is fascinating!"

“How long will she be like this?”

“Hours. Days. A week…” Lady Kara shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“Oh, is that all?” Rani asked sarcastically.

This wasn't normal or possible. But Rani had seen it all tonight, so she wasn't even phased at this point. 

“16..17..18. Hey I’m 18!” Warda said, holding out her hands with excitement. “That means I’m an adult.”

“No, it means you are a child.”

“I’m older than you in dog years.”

“Well squirt, you’re human now. So I’m the adult.”

Rani looked at Warda with a soft gaze. This was all so overwhelming. What would they do in the meantime? 

“Warda is welcome to come with me to get some clothes, the rest we will figure out after the dance,” Lady Kara said. “How does that sound Mythologist Rani?”

“Yes, thank you. I should be going then!”

“She’ll be fine with me,” Lady Kara assured.

“I’ll just wait here,” Rani insisted. “I can look out from the balcony.”

Lady Kara and Warda walked out the room with Warda doing a sort of bow legged walk. Rani made her way to the balcony as a bell rang out. Men harmonized. The lights in the lower levels dimmed. Leaning over the balcony, ten men dressed in white twirled on the dance floor, a spot light solely on them, with a crowd surrounding them in awe.

Whirling Dervish.

In the crowd, Walter and Sarah stood side by side. He placed his hand on the lower curve of Sarah’s back, leaned in closer, whispering something in her ear which made her laugh, dainty placing a hand to her mouth. The two slipped off, disappearing from the crowd to head inside.

Rani’s cheeks burned. Were they a couple? Were they dating? They were more than friends that much was obvious. 

“Look at me!” Warda exclaimed, twirling into the room like a dancer. “I look really good!”

“Yes, it was really easy to get her dressed.” Lady Kara explained, coming to stand beside Rani. Rani put her eyes to Warda, smiling at how excited she was.

A fitted, green sleeveless salwar and pants made her fit right in.

You look very pretty.”

“Can I go now?”

“Go?”

“There’s a buffet downstairs!”

“Yes, just don’t be stupid and don’t hurt yourself okay? I love you a lot. Like you were my daughter.”

Rani gave her one last hug and a big kiss on the cheek. Warda raced off to join the other kids in eating at the buffet.

“Do not worry, my handmaids will keep an eye on her.”

“Thank you, Lady Kara….can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What is the deal with Commander Sarah and General Walter? They can’t keep their hands off of each other.”

“Yes, I believe at one point three years ago they were engaged to be married. However, the Pale Lady didn’t think it was timely and so they called it off.”

_ Walter was engaged to be married!? Three years ago was around the time I’d met him in Arcadia when I moved back to college. _

There was more to Walter then Rani knew and she wanted to ask him, needed to ask him, about what else he might have been keeping from her. She needed to know, her life and his were entangled again and it was only right she found out everything about him.

No more secrets. No more surprises. She deserved the truth from him.

* * *

Standing inside the banquet hall, Walter stood nursing his third glass of Processo, gaze staying on the Whirling Dervish lost in their dances. There was too much excitement tonight. His head was throbbing from being in a meeting after a meeting and meeting with all of the other Changeling Generals. He needed a moment to rest. A moment to breath. A moment to unwind.

“Waltolomew, you seem distracted.”

Sarah chimed in. She also was holding a drink in her hand. Both reverted to their human forms.

“I am just stressed, the past few days have been taxing.”

“You can tell me you know you can tell me anything.” Sara encouraged.

“I feel I’ve made a mistake in asking Rani to come with me here. She is being singled out. Most of the Generals, aside from Rumi and his wives see her as an outsider.”

“Well, they’re not wrong. She sided with the Trollhunters. She aided them. She’s a traitor.”

“She’s not a traitor. I set her up.” Walter’s voice held remorse. “Now I’ve lost any chance of winning her favor. She would make an excellent addition to my team as my ambassador of human-changeling affairs.”

“Are you serious?”

He was.

“You’ve brought that human along like some lovesick puppy. You’re practically her babysitter. Are you sure you want someone so...unstable on your team?”

“I wish to present her to Pale Lady. Rani is more than capable of dealing with a bunch of stuffy old trolls. She knows how to handle herself.”

Walter gave Sara a look she hadn’t seen in centuries, a smile.

“I want her to rule by my side.”

Sara deadpanned, pale face turning red as her hair.

“I just always thought it’d be me to rule by your side,” Sarah humphed, red lips pouting. “Like you promised.”

Walter downed the rest of his wine. A dry chuckled escaped his lips.

“Darling, that was another time. Another life ago.”

Sara got closer to him, placing a slender hand on his arm in comfort.

“It was our life. It was our dream to rule the Janus Order together. But you left me. Chose to serve Gunmar and the Order faithfully.”

“You told me to go.” Walter perked a brow at her. “I asked you to come with me and you chose to stay here, lead your legion.”

“I didn’t think you’d do it!” She got in his face, jabbing a finger at him. “I wanted you to stay, to be here with me.”

“You made it abundantly clear that you’d gotten over me. That you moved on to that bastard military man.”

Sarah's ’s voice cracked.She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Containing her rage and hurt.

“Walteromew, you’re delusional. She doesn’t know our culture. Our traditions. She probably doesn't even know how to act in our high society! What possessed you to have an incompetent human as your mistress?”

“Because I love her!” Walter said with certainty.

“Does she love you?”

“She accepts me.”

“Does she love you? Has she said it?”

Walter stood silently.

“Unbelievable, you’re willing to put our people through your political drama, for a human? The only good humans have done for us is to be our slaves and servants our lesser beings. Now you wish too...to marry one?!”

"You know I don't subscribe to that archaic bullshit."

Sarah looked away from Walter, hurt and distraught evident in her tough features. The scar on her eyes seemed to twitch, radiating with anger.

“_ We _were supposed to be married.”

“_ We _ were engaged,” Walter corrected. “It was a forced political stunt. Rani is different she isn’t just a human she’s a Guardian.”

“Oh!” Sar6a laughed darkly. “So you wish to marry her so that she can help you win your election? I see, you haven’t lost your touch.” Sara chuckled, sipping her wine. “How is she in bed, a proper whore?”

Walter’s eyes flared yellow as they fell on Sarah. He grabbed her by the arms, locking his Changeling hands around her slim human shoulders.

“Don’t ever call Rani a whore!”

“Why does it make you angry to know the truth?”

“Stop, Sarah!”

Sarah's ’s eyes watered, voice breaking, cheeks red.

“I love you!”

Sarah forced herself onto him unleashing her pent up aggression on his lips. She kissed him again, biting the bottom of his lip. Her eyes flared yellow.

“Ouch!” Walter yelped.

Her eyes flared back to her blue eyes narrowing at his bloody lip. Sarah touched a finger to his lips, wiping the blood off.

“You’ll be fine,” she sucked the blood off her thumb and tilted her head to the said with a seductive grin. “Come on, let’s have some fun. Like in New Jersey.” 

She stepped a bit closer, placing her hands on either side of his arms. Walter backed into the banquet hall’s table. Arms hooked around his neck, leg wedged between him, rubbing her knee into his crotch, teasing him with her eyes. Her dress dipped impossibly lower on her, barely containing her.

“Sarah …” 

Walter’s breath caught in his throat. Sarah was a vixen. She took no time in getting what she wanted. He didn’t know what to do. He cared for Sara but he didn’t love her. Yet, shr had a way of bringing out the worst in Walter. She was addicting and all the remnants of her influence showed on his body for nights to come.

“Walter?” questioned someone familiar to the Changeling General from across the room.

Walter turned his head and saw Rani at the doors of the banquet hall. Face shocked, seemingly sad to see him like this with Sarah.

“Rani!” Walter said almost guilty. He stood as straight as a rod, forcing Sarah get her body off of him.

“Sorry, I’ll just um…go.”

Rani spun on her heels and walked out of the banquet hall doors where she’d come from. 

Walter raced after her out the door.

“Rani, wait!”

Sarah sulked in the banquet hall, hair disheveled. She grabbed a wine glass, threw it on the ground, it shattering into a million glittery pieces.

//

“No it’s fine, it’s obvious that I was interrupting something.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to step into that,” Walter apologized. Stopping in front of her before she could get out the doors to the entrance lobby.

“I just came to ask you a question, but what I saw in there might already confirm it.”

“Confirm what exactly?”

“As the two of us are back in each other's lives, I thought it was a good idea that I know as much about you as possible. No secrets. No surprises. No lies. Just the truth.”

Walter calmed the racing heart in his chest. He couldn’t handle if she was mad at him.

“Oh?”

“Is that a problem, Mr. Walter?”

“No. You’re right, you deserve the truth from me.”

“Meet me in the garden’s second floor balcony,” Rani suggested. “When you’re done.”

Rani turned around and strolled away. Twenty minutes later, Walter and Rani sat on the moonlight drenched balcony of Rumi’s three story garden. Roses framed the second floor with architecture and colors reminiscent of Arab culture. 

“What would you like to know?” Strickler asked. Tonight he wanted to clear the air with Rani, start a new leaf.

“Why did you ask to accompany me?”

“I wanted to present you to the others in a more positive light. Clear any misunderstandings and assumptions.”

Rani sat on the large pillow knees folded, Walter sat Indian style, long and lanky self tall and regal.

“How’s that going for you?” Rani questioned.

“Rumi seems to be enthralled with you.”

“Rumi is a delightful man,” Rani nodded. “His second wife, Lady Kara has been nothing but nice to me.”

“See, my plans are working.”

Rani’s smiled faded. She asked seriously.

“What is going on between you and Sarah? It’s none of my business ...but I’m just curious to know.”

“You know of Sarah and I?”

“She told me herself and Lady Kara did too. Now, I’d like to hear it from you.”

“Sarah and I served Gunmar’s legion. She was a war strategist. I a General and together we conquered much territory and expanded Changelings. She aligned with my legion and we made a great pair. We worked together on the Hindenburg ...our task was to bring it down.”

“You brought down the Hindenburg?”

Rani was shocked and terrified. Walter nodded almost guilty.

“After this, Gunmar showed interest in me. I made the choice to leave here and serve under Bular directly in Arcadia.”

“How long were you in Arcadia?”

“I served him for nearly 80 years. Gathering pieces of information, constructing the identity of Stricklander, supplanting him into Arcadia Oaks. I met your mother when she went to school.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

Rani was shocked that Walter had been around so long as he had. It was weird but oddly amazing. He’d seen a lot. Lived a lot. 

  
"How old are you?"

"I'll be 535 years old next spring."

"So I was way off in thinking you were in your early 50s. What's your sign?" 

“April 30th. I'm a Taurus, Miss Capricorn."

"Then I met you that one afternoon and you changed everything for me,” Walter decided to bear his heart to her. “You reminded me how to love. What it was like to be innocent. To be hopeful. To be naive. To be loving. To care. To feel something other than hatred, revenge, and pain. And if I may say so, I think in me you found courage, resilience, strength and honesty. You and I worked so well, better than Sara and I. We complete each other.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rani suggested, keeping herself cool and indifferent.

Walter felt that in his gut. Somehow feeling as though this was how he’d treated her three years ago after their night together.

“Clearly, everyone here hates me. I’m just tired of being the naive, complacent human.”

“Then you have an opportunity to be yourself. I am in need of your expert opinion. It's a paid position and one that would be in the entirety of my election and the entirety of my term as Chancellor.”

"You're offering me a job?"

"Yes, as Ambassador of human-changeling Affairs. You've always been an excellent communicator, and you're intelligence and charms have made even the most hostile amongst you at ease. You're invaluable to me and I want to recognize that."

"How much are we talking, pay wise?"

"$90k is the starting salary."

That job would blow her mythologist job out of the water. She'd be making three times the salary. That was about the amount Nomura was giving her to run her errands and do her art thief jobs. This job would be a blessing.

"I'd have to quit my job as a mythologist."

"Yes, you would be serving me full time."

Leaning against the railing, Rani pondered for a moment. She didn't want her life to be intangled into Walters. But somehow it was. But this was different. He was offering her a job. Not a relationship.

"Look, you don't need to answer now...just think about it," offered Walter, folding his hands and looking at her with a soft nervousness. "Rani, I want you to know that when we first met and you were under an internship with me I crossed the line and was inappropriate with you. I ask that you forgive me."

Rani leaned back in her chair. This was so much happening at once. Walter looked at her pleadingly, honest with his words. 

"Walter, we both crossed the line. We both were inappropriate with each other. I was hitting on you before you even hit on me."

“You seem hesitant," Walter noticed.

"It's just...if it’s not my intelligence these people are laughing at, it’s my relation to you and Rumi. Every female Changeling here thinks I’m a whore, just sleeping around and the only reason I'm even here is because of you, not because Lady Fatima invited me.”

“Why are you paying them any attention?”

“Because I feel isolated and attacked! I’m trying to be someone who’s likable but it’s not enough!” Rani let tears fall. 

Walter looked her in the eyes, being stern and caring.

“Can I give you a hug?”

Rani nodded. Walter placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest. He held her close. Resting his head on the top of her head.

“I’m tired. I’m tired of trying to prove myself. I’m tired of trying to fit in.”

“Who did it? Tell me and I will take care of them."

"Its not about that..I don't belong here. It's obvious."

"It will take time for them to adapt to you. Rani, your biggest issue has always been that you care what other people think. You’re strong, your driven, these women live their lives in the shadows of their husbands. They don’t have the bravery or strength that you possess. Do not change who you are. You are fine just as you are."

Rani held onto Walter. She needed a good cry. She needed a hug. She hated it was from him.

“Don’t be so friendly to me. I dislike you.”

“Perhaps you should be friendly with me," Walter murmured into her hair, smiling a bit. "Get a chance to know the new me.”

She wanted to. But Walter had a history. She wasn't a fool to think that she wouldn't be trapped by him again. Rani shifted her head, pulling herself out of his arms.

“We should get to bed.” Rani put a hand out, practically pushing him away from her so she could find the will to move. As they made their way back to their respective quarters, Rani felt a part of her walls fall down. Walter had changed. She just didn’t know if she had changed for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has me in it's grip. I cannot wait for finals so I can get closer and closer to being done.
> 
> I read the Book of Ga-Huel and it's soooooo good. Gives more lore to Strickler and his timeline between episodes. I feel like I'm better at writing him for having read a few of the books. Lol, I also feel like Fitoor was pretty canon as it depicts Strickler the way Jim saw him too with extra awe and impression before he discovered he was a treacherous Changeling. I'm also excited for Wizards and so far I haven't seen anyhting new from it. I'm too excited and can't wait!!!
> 
> Please review :-)


	13. Camp Stories and Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of his slumber, Merlin visits Jim during his trip with some startling news.

Queen Usurna ordered her soldiers to fall back as Merlin, who was once lying comatose on the stone-cold bed before her, aroused from his sleep. The Great Wizard darted his head up, hands at the read to attack to the guards who stood around armed and ready to attack.

"You idiots, fall back!" Usurna ordered, walking hurriedly past the soldiers to Merlin. 

"Great Wizard Merlin, it is an honor to meet your acquaintance."

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Usurna of the Krubera and I have awoken you from your centuries deep slumber."

Merlin swung his legs over the stone bed, eyed the troll queen and jumped off the bed.

'What do I owe this rude awakening?"

Merlin began to do stretches, bones and joints creaking and popping as he did so.

“Your Trollhunter is leading us to our doom.”

“My Trollhunter, who is it?”

“It is a human boy. Who’s lead us these past five years and caused us much strife and doom. Merlin, I am begging you to consider retaking your mantel, before he releases Morgana.”

Merlin rose from his bent pose.

“How could a human boy do such a thing?”

“He’s already gone to the Darklands of Gunmar, before. He’s allowed Impures to roam beside us. He is mad with power. Your Chosen One will be all of our doom!”

Merlin scrunched his brow in thought.

“Enough then, if things are as bad as you say then I must leave at once. Guide me to where I can find the Trollhunter.”

Queen Usurna bowed her head, holding out her staff to lead the way. Merlin followed behind her out the cave, her Krubera minions following like security behind them.

“Of course, My Wizard.”

* * *

“Jim, how’s your camping trip with your mom going?” Claire asked Jim over the phone.

“Oh, you know, it’s to have my mother’s fiancé on our camping trip. Not at all.”

Turning the hot dogs on the grill over to the uncooked side, Jim rolled his eyes, his mother and Jack pitching the tent. What couldn’t he do? He rode a motorcycle, was a regular handyman with pretty much anything, a great swimmer, owned a garage where he fixed up cars, he played the guitar, could set up a fire without matches and showed Jim the ‘right’ technique to grill a steak.

“He’s a real Renaissance man.”

Was there anything Jack Sturges couldn’t do?

“Jim, it’s great that your moms found someone.”

“This is the first time I’ve met the guy.”

“Well, you’re a great judge of character, I’m sure if you get to know him, you’ll like him.”

“I don’t know.”

Jim was eighteen, he should have been more mature but right now he felt as immature and childlike when he was fifteen. He wanted him mom to be happy, she deserved it. She deserved to move on and have a husband. Jim just didn’t want her to get hurt like his father hurt her, or like Strickler had.

He was being cautious. Weary. He needed to protect his mother; it was his duty above being a Trollhunter.

“Let me know what you find on the guy,” Claire said. “I’ll call you back. Enrique is ready for me to take him out of his bath.”

Jim smiled into his phone.

“Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Jim, it smells incredible over here,” his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze. Jim looked past her to the perfectly pitched tent. The yurt beside it was lit up and ready to go. Jim offered to sleep outside, not wanting to get in the way of his mother and her fiancé.

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

Jim took the hot dogs off the grill and started to plate.

“Jim, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I know it isn’t easy having Jack around on our holiday together. But I want you to know I see you trying your best. Jack really likes you.”

“I like him too mom, really. I just want you to be happy.”

He really did. Even if it made him feel uncomfortable, weirded out, and annoyed.

“I am happy, honey. You’ll always be my heart and soul; Jack just adds more joy and love to my life.”

Jim handed his mother a plate of food, one for her and one for Jack. She wrapped her an arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, honey.”

Dinner around the campfire was enjoyable with Jack telling stories of his road trips with his motorcycle crew. Jack was an all-around cool guy with a lot to say about motorcycles and traveling. He even had a tattoo. A phoenix.

“Why a Phoenix?” Jim asked.

“Rebirth and Renewal and change. The women in my life have been my greatest inspiration. I don’t think I’d be half the man I am now if it wasn’t for the women in my life.”

Barbara smiled, placing a hand on Jack’s.

“That’s lovely.”

Jack smiled, mustache turning up in a grin.

“Thank you, Pumpkin.”

Jim would have thought that was a lame reason, but for some reason he found it incredibly humbling. Jim felt the same about Claire and his mother. They really helped ground him and give him some perspective as a guy. Maybe Jack and he had more in common then he thought.

Fireflies began to flint and flicker around the campfire. It wasn’t Summer it was Fall, but sometimes the fireflies came out if the season was right.

Admiring the creatures as he stood, Jim grabbed his empty plate and offered to take the others.

“I hope you both saved room for dessert.”

Handing Jim his plate, Jack said:

“You’re an excellent chef. I’m surprised you never through of opening your own restraint or going to culinary school.”

“I’ve applied to a few in state culinary schools. Arcadia has a good selection of schools. I’m waiting to hear back.”

“And when were you going to tell me this?” Barbara asked. “I knew you had a blog, YouTube and Instagram but I didn’t know you were going to go to culinary school, that’s wonderful!”

“I was going to tell you when I got accepted.”

“Congratulations, honey. I’m so proud.”

“Congrats, James.”

“I made pie. It’s in the cooler in the van. It’ll take me a few minutes.”

Jim made his way past the campfire and cabin to the van, parked near the lake. Hauling the red cooler out from the trunk, Jim waited for the pie to defrost. He’d packed it frozen solid and it was still on the frozen side, except for the whip cream that was starting to melt a bit. Leaning his head against the back of the van, Jim watched as the sun set across the lake. Kids and families were having a good time, enjoying the cool weather. Bikers, runners, people with dogs. Some had fires going, chatting and eating dinner Everyone was having a good time and winding down.

Walking off the lake, an old man in a shiny suit of armor trekked across the trail, getting looks from passersby. He didn’t seem drunk. Just confused. Like he was looking for someone with that glowing object in his hand.

“Weird old man.”

A firefly fluttered around Jim for a moment. He waved it off. It landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, Jim felt a bite on his ear. Scratching his ear to remove the sensation, he watched the man continued up the trail head, till he was a few yards away from Jim. The object in his hand glowed. He turned to Jim. Jim stared the man down. His armor looked familiar to his own Daylight Armor. But tons of people cosplayed… but he knew better.

“Are you the Trollhunter?”

Jim paused. He needed to play stupid.

“What’s a Trollhunter? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh?”

“Look, old man I think you’re confused.”

Jim pushed off the trunk, standing tall and trying to be tough.

“You are James Lake Junior, aren’t you?”

“Who’s asking?”

The old man put out a hand and Jim grabbed his amulet out of instinct. The amulet in his hand glowed and flew out of his hand to the old man’s.

“The one who made this amulet.”

Jim looked the man up and down. He looked old. Like centuries old.

“You’re Merlin?”

“Indeed I am.”

“How are you alive? What are you doing in Arcadia?!”

“I am here to take my amulet back; it seems the amulet was wrong in choosing you as its successor.”

“You are here by relived of your Trollhunter duties. In surrendering the amulet, you are no longer the Trollhunter.”

Jim reached out a hand to summon the amulet. In a flash of light, it apparated in his hand, humming and thumping under his fingers with a familiar reliability and strength.

The screams of his mother jolted Jim into action. Jim could see the camp from here and all he saw was smoke billowing from the direction of their campsite. Lots of smoke and his mother’s screams. Suddenly the entire campsite was covered in thick, grey smoke.

“Mom?!”

His mother’s familiar red hair appeared out of the cloud of smoke. She was alone, smoke and soot covering her.

“Jim!”

“Mom! I’m right here, don’t move!”

Jim beelined for him mother. Merlin reached forward to hit Jim and kick at his feet. He stumbled back tripped over a log and the amulet fell out his hands. Merlin kicked the amulet aside. It rolled into a bush somewhere.

Jim dashed for his amulet and before he knew it, he was face down in a ditch. He climbed at the muddy walls, sliding down the wet earth. The screams of his mother urging him to construe and fine a way out.

Merlin’s glowing armor appeared over the lip of the ditch. The amulet glowed brightly in his hand. Merlin smiled at the amulet and then at Jim.

“How will you protect your mother? Without your amulet you are nothing.”

“You bastard! She could die!”

“And it would be your fault. Everyone on this entire campsite could perish, but it wouldn’t matter to you would it? So long as mommy is safe and sound.”

Jim fought back the need to cry. He felt utterly helpless.

“What do you want!? Why are you doing this?”

“You are incapable of protecting the creatures I tasked you to protect. Venturing to the Dark Lands, almost releasing Gunmar. You are weak boy; your heart and humanity are your greatest weaknesses. Morgana is a being you’ve can’t begin to imagine. Her powers and capabilities are far beyond your comprehension. And you can’t even get out of a ditch to save your mother.”

“The amulet chose me!”

“And I’m revoking it. It has been known to make errors.”

Jim smacked his head against the dirt, grasping at the blanket of earth for stability.

“Do you want to save your mother?”

“I do!”

“Then prove to me that you can do this.”

Jim did his best to climb out of the ditch. No branches or rocks for support. Each attempt left him muddier, slicker and no closer to getting out then before.

“I can’t…. I can’t do this. I can’t save anyone without the amulet.”

_ “Jim! Where are you!?” _

“Mom, I’m here!”

Though tears, Jim begged the wizard.

“I don’t care. Just, please, Merlin, save my mother!”

A hard something fell into the ditch, smacking Jim over the head. Before he blacked out, he saw the Wizard Merlin transform into his armor. The Amulet of Daylight gracing the chest plate.

.

.

.

Jim opened his eyes. He laid in the fetal position on the ground, gasping for air.

He looked around the campground. It was a bit later nearly sundown.

“Jim, are you okay?”

Barbara stepped into the yurt. Jim sat up in bed. His head was killing him.

“What happened?”

“Easy now, take it slow. Jack found you knocked out in the parking lot near a ditch. You had a mild concussion. He brought you over to me and we’ve been monitoring you the past few hours.”

“Hours?”

“But…I thought there was a fire.”

“You were screaming fire from the parking lot. Jack went to find you face down in a ditch, covered in mud and a bruise the size of a tomato on the back of your head.”

Barbara held up a little bag of brownies.

“I found this on you.”

Because somehow saying he’d encountered an Arthurian wizard was more unbelievable then his mother thinking he’d smoked or did drugs.

So, he went with the lie.

“I was stressed out. I might have got some things on the way here. It’s just edibles mom.”

Jim lied. His mother believes him.

“I know what it is. It’s just…Oh, Jim. This isn’t a game your health. You could have been seriously injured. I was so worried about you. I’m glad your safe. We can talk more later. You rest.”

Disappointment on her face, his mother gave him one last hug and left the yurt. Jim sighed deeply, pressing his hands to his face.

Great, now he was pretending to be a druggy smoker. He’d figure that out later.

Realizing he was shirtless and in his underwear, Jim held out his hand, summoning his amulet.

Nothing.

He tried again, incanting:

“For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.”

Nothing.

He hopped out of bed, carefully, and looked through his jeans and shirt.

No amulet.

It wasn’t a dream?

He’d met Merlin the sadistic, Wizard. He’d stolen his amulet. He tricked him into giving it up all to save his mother.

Jim Lake Jr. was no longer the Trollhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm not done with this fic yet. School is over and I plan to use some of this break time to update and finish this story. This sets up the Fitoor AU pretty well with Merlin being the new Trollhunter. It was fun to write this one and share more of my AU with you guys. I left Jack sorta open in how you want to see him, we don't have proper descriptions of him so it's hard to know what he looks like as a 40 something man. But he's cool, chill, kinda small-town East coast vibes.


	14. Trials and Truimphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generals call an ancient trial to decided if Walter will be Chancellor. Warda and Walter have dinner with a humor turn of events.

A few days later, walking down the hall to the door of the grand library, Rani smiled brightly at the guards.

“Hi, I’m Rani Sutra, a mythologist. And I’m here for the meeting,” Rani explained.

The guard narrowed her eyes at Rani. The changeling guard exhaled as if explain herself would take all day. Rani instantly felt unwelcomed.

“I am aware of who you are. Rumi didn’t not ask to specifically meet with you.”

“Seriously? General Stricklander is my associate and I’ve been called to the palace by Lady Fatima herself. I’m a mythologist and it’s my job to observe the royal meetings. Why am I being denied?” Rani argued, looking between both Changeling guards for answers.

“We don’t make the rules.” The guard said and dismissed Rani with a wave of her head. “We just enforce them.”

Seriously, this was more effort then it was worth. Why did she bother to fight? She wasn’t welcomed here even when it was her job.

“Is Lady Fatima inside?”

“She is not inside.”

“Can you check?”

“No.”

“Gandu…” Rani cursed under her breath.

Rani spun on her heels and strolled down the hall she’d come from making a right into the royal garden. The gardens were as luscious and calm in the daylight, free from the hype and décor of last night, it was like nothing happened.

Looking over the fountain’s stone statue top, Rani looked for an open rooftop window. The entire dome roof was made of glass, surrounded by pillars of decorative gold.

“Okay, there’s an open window.”

The courtyard was empty, but she didn’t want to take a chance and get caught. Getting closer to the courtroom-study there was a corner of the building facing away from the garden and covered by some palm trees and bushes. Rani positioned herself in the bushes and looked up to the sparkling pillars on the building side.

“That’s not that high…. I mean if I fall, I have a soft landing in the rose bushes.”

She placed a hand to her quartz, the hum of cosmic spirits and energy pulsed through her fingertips, she closed her eyes, visualizing being weightless and free like a bird or a butterfly.

She hovered over the ground a few inches and then as she squared her shoulders, and pointed her head up, she moved up towards the rooftop.

Reaching the top, she grabbed on to the base of the gold pillar, studying her feet on the stone base. Making sure most of her body was hidden by the decorative borders, she got as close as she could to the open window. Peeking inside she saw the room had a separate upper level that was vacant. Hovering above the entrance, she slipped inside, and zoomed between a statue and a decorative sofa.

“I thank you all for coming together,” said Walter from below.

The guards who patrolled the level weren’t around. Rani had been up here before with Rumi before heading the level of the planetarium. Moving slowly to hide behind a statue, she crouched behind it and looked down below her to the royal court floor. Rumi, Nomura, Sarah, and a few other generals sat around with Walter in the center. He held a little device in his hands and placed the circle on the ground.

“Generals, I ask you to consider a future where we are all united for a common good.”

The circle lit up with blue and pink lights and a holographic image displayed of Earth.

“What do you think of our past?”

Images changed to Gunmar, the Gumm-Gumm army, Changelings in great depression and need, sad, poor, helpless.

“I see our future bright and filled with hope, unity and our people thriving. Without Gunmar where are free to live as we please.”

Homes, clean places to play with children, smiling people at parties, families, young people in school.

“We are free to live our lives to think for ourselves, to live on the surface world to serve ourselves not Gunmar. The only thing standing in our way is our outdated and limited beliefs. Our present lifestyle demonstrates this. We still separate ourselves by class, by race, by the places we hail from. We have come a long way and yet we still have much to do.”

“Stricklander, you’ve contributions to the Janus Order over the centuries have been invaluable to our survival of our legions.”

“My legions have done just as much work,” Nomura added.

“Yes, it’s true. We’ve all done our parts, but Stricklander has done much great work that’s made a difference for our less fortunate,” Rumi said.

“And now that Gunmar is dead, you desire to become our Chancellor of the Janus Order, is that it? What makes you think you’re such a good candidate?”

An older Changeling with a snobbish tone and well-manicured face asked. The slides changed to a map of the world, with continents lit in red. Strickler chuckled, placing his hands together in a namaste fashion.

“General Fitz, you have an excellent point. I do not think I will make a good candidate. I think the people have spoken and decided whom they want to guide them into a new era. It is you all that I must convince to see their reasoning.”

“I for one think that Stricklander would be an excellent candidate. You have my legions and mine’s full support,” Rumi put up his pallet, an intricate gold paper with the sigil of his legion embossed on the front.

Nomura raised her pallet followed by another General.

“As do I.”

Sarah sat silently unwilling to move her pallet from her lap at all. A moment passed and she waved her ballot in a half split.

Walter smiled he’d secured 3/5 of the vote. Sarah was undecided. The remaining General Fitz and Otto were the last two to cast their vote.

“I am not for it,” Otto kept his ballot down. “Sorry, but I do not agree.”

Strickler narrowed his eyes at Otto. The man wasn’t any good for more than he could take from others. General Fitz was the last changeling standing.

“Well General, what is it you’ve decided? A future as bleak and desolate as our past or one where younglings and future generations can thrive and live in peace and safety amongst trolls and humans?” prompted Walter.

“Tell me this General Stricklander, what of your stance on the humans? Clearly, your stance on them is clouded with judgment as you’ve arrived with one as your associate. How can we trust someone who willingly lets our secrets and society be exposed to the mindless creatures who fear what is different?”

Walter knew how to answer this one. Stopping in front of Fitz he stated:

“Mythologist Rani holds her spot amongst my legion in high regard as she’s been able to bridge the gaps between humans and trolls. She's shown me that stone hearts can feel empathy and humility for others and create bonds without violence or threats but words and good will. Just see you all, Rumi, Lady Fatima, Lady Kara, even some of you all here have encountered her. Her being here is proof enough that we are changing and becoming what our Lady Creator intended for us to be – united and serving her will.”

Rani smiled. This is what Walter thought of her? In the past, Walter did see her as someone who was intelligent, and smart and a good communicator. She never thought that three years later she would be part of bringing changelings together instead of killing them and thinking of them as the enemy of trolls and humans. Walter had changed from a man that was blinded by his pain to a man that was open, free, and worked for the good of his people.

“I see you place much faith in this human,” General Fitz scoffed, turning his ballot in a half motion. “However, I do not. I do believe that we should consult Our Lady and the Book of Ga-Huel. I say we call a trial.”

“I agree, in times when there is a split of 3/5 it is tradition to consult the sacred texts in the court,” Sarah agreed. “It is only fair.”

“Very well,” Walter agreed, unwillingly. “We shall consult the councils.”

“We shall adjure this meeting until tomorrow evening,” General Fitz stated. “Until then.”

Before departing, each Changeling bowed to one another and rose from their seats to leave the decorated study-library.

“Congratulations,” Nomura said somewhat sarcastically; patting Walter on the shoulder. "Can’t wait for the trial.”

Walter knelt to pick up the little tech disk and pocketed it into his suit jacket.

“You were great,” said Rumi. “I have faith that things will work out.”

“Thank you, your support means the world.”

Smiling, Rumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You need only continue to do right by our people, and I shall always support you.” Rumi added before leaving the study-library.

“Waltolomew, do you have a moment,” Sarah questioned.

Walter walked in step with Sarah out of the study-library to the doors.

“You couldn’t stop blushing as you talked about your little mythologist. Tell me is she truly that important to you?”

“Yes,” He smiled widely. “She is.”

Sarah frowned, trailing back a bit at his response.

“I –”

Her voice was cut off by the door slamming shut behind her. Rani moved from her spot and made her way out of the room from the rooftop. Shimmying down the pillars and sliding down the awning she made it down and landed into the blueberry bush just a few shakes past the rose bush.

“Okay, that hurt.”

Sitting up, Rani dusted leaves and dirt off her kaftan. Walking out of the bushes Warda and Lady Kara walked along the stone path towards the fountain. Rani peeked her head from out of a statue. Warda spun around and smiled at her.

“Rani!” Warda shouted, racing to her. She jumped into Rani’s arms, nearly knocking the mythologist off her feet, clinging her arms around her neck.

“What’s going on?” Rani asked.

“Lady Kara’s been showing me around the gardens,” Warda released her hands from Rani’s neck and she felt something soft and frilly sitting on her chest. “I made you a flower necklace.”

“It’s so pretty, thank you.”

Rani squeezed her tight, Warda gave her a kiss on the cheek and dropped to her feet.

“Come on, I want to show you the turtle pond!” Grabbing her hand, Warda pulled Rani into the direction of Lady Kara.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. I can walk.”

Walking with Warda, Rani wanted to track down Walter and Sarah so that she could listen in on their conversation, but it was evident that Walter had changed, for the better. He did see her in a new light. He did respect her and appreciated her and was willing to face an unpopular council to stand by that.

Today, she’d seen and heard all that she needed from him to form a new opinion, trust and feelings about him.

The next evening, the New Janus Order council gathered with the generals and scholars in Rumi’s library-study. In the center of the grand room sat the Book of Ga-Huel and the golden turn table stood. A scholar referenced the book, holding it in their hands as they asked.

“What do we wish to ask our Lady Creator?”

“Is it wise for us to go forward with these elections?” General Fitz questioned.

Chanting in an ancient Changeling tongue filled the room as the turntable handle spun, and a melodious tune began to play.

Walter, Sarah, Nomura, and Rumi stood back as the scholar interpreted the messages. They couldn’t fully understand what was being said, the language was too old, too rustic for even Walter to fully make out the words.

“Oh,” Otto chimed in, understanding what was happening.

“What?” Walter questioned.

“It seems The Pale Lady has much to say about you.”

The music stopped. The needle and disk skipped a beat before resting as the scholar turned to the Generals.

“The Pale Lady has spoken. Go forth with the elections and choose the most selfless and true amongst you and do not wavier from him even for a moment, for that will displease me. And if you should decide to marry, marry because it pleases me and that it will serve me. Not because it is what you will do for selfish reasons or for your lustful ways.”

Walter understood everything said to him...except that last part. Had the Pale Lady seen into his heart? Looked into his intentions? Did she know how he felt about Rani? Or was she talking about someone else? Like Sarah? He was pulled out of his thoughts by laughter from Rumi.

"So then, it’s decided,” Rumi cheered. “Waltolomew Stricklander will be our Chancellor!”

Three months went by in a blur. Walter had secured his position as Chancellor and stuck by his word to bring new era of peace to Changelings. He’d spent the last month traveling the globe, meetings with important people, attending galas and the like. Resting back in his quarters, he smoked his, pondering everything that had gone on in the past few weeks. He’d been accepted as the Chancellor General of the New Janus Order. He was ecstatic. He’d worked for centuries to get here and here he was.

Two knocks tapped at the other side of the door. Walter made his way over and opened the door almost floored at Rani wearing a red coat and heels.

“May I come in?”

Rani smiled, her hair tousled around her face and shoulders. She batted her lashes at him, red lips turned up in a sultry smile.

“Of course.”

Walter opened the door wider letting Rani stroll in. She looked around the living room, a proud smile on her lips.

“I know it’s late, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you as soon as I could.”

“Thank you. Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll have what you’re having.”

“Have a seat,” Walter smiled, going over to the inn table to grab the bottle of wine and another glass.

Following behind her, he observed how the robe hugged her body, how her curves and sways of her hips seemed to be tantalizing him. Taking the seat beside Rani on the long sofa with her legs tucked under her and Walter handed her the wine glass.

“Thank you,” Rani smiled and held out her wine glass to toast. “To you, Chancellor.”

“To you, Ambassador." Walter smiled and chinked his flute with hers.

“I’m proud of you, Walter.”

“You helped me win them over.”

Laughing, Rani tapped his shoulder lightly. Walter smirked, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

“Nope, I didn’t do much today.”

“But you did, not just today but since I’ve been Chancellor, your being here allowed for the other Changelings to see that humans and trolls can be on good terms. Good blood between us hasn’t happened since Merlin’s time.”

“Then I guess you’re welcome.”

Walter moved his hand from the top of the couch, lower to touch Rani’s shoulder and his soft, happy gaze fell on her.

“Truly, I could not have come this far without you.”

Peering over her wine glass, Rani smiled, her eyes settling into his deep green ones. Warmth and flirtation evident.

“I think you would have been just fine.”

Rani shifted in her seat inching closer to him.

“That’s true. You couldn’t even tie a tie this morning for your meeting. You called me in here to help you, even though you have someone to dress you.”

“The man gives me an odd look. I don’t like him.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Maybe you can help me get dressed every morning?”

“You just went in for the kill, huh?” Rani chuckled. “I mean you’re hopeless when it comes to a tie.”

She flattened the length of her robe, letting it fall off the couch. She pressed herself to Walter, resting her back against his chest, sliding into his lap. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the fireplace and the rainy Australian weather lull her into relaxation.

“So, you’ve finally given into my charms?”

“No. I’m tired and you’re comfortable to lay on.”

“Hmm,” Walter grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of her palm in small circles. “Yes well, you make a great pillow.”

Reclining, he closed his eyes, relaxing for a moment. Rani turned around in his lap, her breast and stomach pressing into his chest and thighs.

“Warda is asleep.”

“Is she?”

“She is.”

Cupping his cheek, she leaned forward. “So maybe, we should take this opportunity to have some --” then kissed his lips.

That was short lived. Walter smiled into the kiss, relaxing his hands on either side of Rani’s waist and hips.

“Possum, wait,” he reluctantly pulled away. He slipped the ring from his finger placing it on the table next to his head. The thing made it impossible to do anything. Much less pleasure the woman before him. He was certain he didn’t need Angor Rot for the next few hours. Just the woman lying in his lap.

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me,” remembered Walter.

“I don’t want to sleep with you; I want to have sex with you.”

Rani sat on her knees, putting them between his thighs, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dark eyes staring at him with passion and want. Walter wasn’t opposed to this but something about this felt off in his gut. It’d only been three months since they’d been in each other’s lives. In that time, they’d seen sides that they’d never seen three years ago. Rani was spontaneous at times but not this much. Especially when she felt so strongly about him three months ago. She didn’t waver so quickly. Yet, they’d gone through a lot in three months. He wouldn’t deny that he let stronger feelings surface for her.

Why was he questioning this?

He was Chancellor. He could have any woman he desired. Many had fallen over him, flirted with him, yet he’d always ignored them, because part of him felt that Rani claimed his attention. He’d refrained from making passes at her, from flirting, keen to remember that she wanted nothing from him but a mentor, a teacher, someone to show her how to survive in this world of treachery, magic and war.

And here she was, lying in his lap, kissing his neck, lips and shoulder, hands roaming his head with him lying back, melting under her touch and gaze.

“Do you want me?” He asked tentatively, unusual of his demanding, confident and assured self. “Truly?”

"I do."

Walter reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a blue box. Presenting it to Rani, he opened it to reveal the sparkling diamond ring.

“Rani will you marry me?”

“Walter I…I’d never marry you. After what you did to me, after what you put me through. After what you put out daughter through; I’d never marry you. In fact…I’d rather kill you!”

Corrupted Rani tightened her hands around Walter’s neck, her skin turned a bright red, pulsating with her strength and power. The ring box fell to the floor. Walter pulled at her hands, trying to remove her vice grip. Stars and black spots clouded his vision. Angor Rot's laugh came from behind Walter.

“I told you, you would die by someone you trust.”

In the haze of blackness, Rani’s face flickered between Sarah and her own. Tears streamed down Walter’s face. He was truly alone, truly pitiful, killed by the women he trusted and loved.

“Are you happy now, Walter?”

Blackness consumed his vision. Voices swirled in echoes around him.

_ “Walter? Walter?”_

The Chancellor woke with a breathless scream from his sleep.

“Walter!? Wake up!”

Something was shaking him and a pressure on his shoulder felt heavier. Walter snapped his eyes open to see two big, brown orbs and wavy brown hair in his face.

“Warda?!”

“Hey, you were screaming in your sleep. What’s that about?”

“Was I?”

Walter sat up on the couch. Warda rolled off his lap sitting on the couch cushion.

“You were crying too.”

“Well, thank you for waking me up from that ordeal.”

“Mhmm.”

“What time is it?”

“Uh…. it’s afternoon.”

Looking at his cell phone, Walter relaxed. He had nothing to do today. Just sleep in and have nightmares. Looking around his apartment, there wasn’t any issues.

“Where’s Rani?”

“She’s out.”

“I’m hungry.”

“What shall I do about it?”

She batted her eyes. Walter took his phone and handed it to Warda.

“Do you know how to use this?”

“No, I’m a dog. I can’t read or use a phone.”

Reeling it back, Walter sighed and looked for the room service menu.

“Okay, how about some food?”

“No, I don’t want to eat in I want to go out. I’ve been here for hours,” she whined. “There’s a pizza shop. I want pizza.”

“Well, I…okay sure.”

Walter and Warda strolled down the street to the pizza parlor and The Chancellor and Guard Dog sat across from each other at the table.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” asked the waitress.

“Milkshake, please.”

“Give her whatever she wants. I’ll just take a coffee. Black.”

“You got it, sir.”

“Thanks, Walt.” Warda grinned.

“You’re welcome.”

“Here yah go, hon.” the waitress set a whole pizza, a plate of pancakes, sausage, hash browns, eggs and a strawberry milkshake. Walter watched as the young woman ate her food. He watched in awe as Warda ate. This was a lot of food for someone so small. But he was used to Warda’s big appetite.

“Anything else for your little girl?”

“No, I think we’re okay.”

“It’s so great to see a father and daughter bonding,” the waitress winked, set Walter’s coffee on the table, and picked up the tray. “Enjoy your breakfast for lunch.”

“Did she think I was your daughter?”

“I believe so.”

Warda slurped down her milk shake.

“That’s funny, humans are so quick to jump to conclusions.”

“That they are.”

So maybe the Changeling and the dog did have something in common. Their appreciation for human behavior. Sipping his coffee, Walter checked his messages and phone.

“Hey, you know this is going to sound embarrassing, but in your nightmare, you were yelling Rani’s name.”

“Was I? I don’t recall that.”

“You did. A lot.”

Walter remember part of the dream with Rani getting handsy with him. He somehow hoped it wasn’t related to that.

“Do you chew your food?”

“Nah, it just goes down.”

Walter relaxed into his seat. It was nice to be out and about without security guards – there was one following him in disguise – or Angor Rot – the hitman was good but there were times when his presence was too much. Something almost human and relatable to sit here in the parlor with Warda. So, he had no issue explaining how he felt to her. It was humorous and wholesome to him, a break from the chaos and war and politics.

“You like Rani, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do,” stated Strickler.

“But you like her as more than your apprentice, your mythologist and your ambassador. You like-like her. You love her!”

“Well, you’re right. I do like-like her.”

“Are you going to tell her? You’re not getting any younger.”

“Well, I would it’s just I don’t think she feels the same way.”

“She does,” Warda stated matter of fact, chomping on a pancake. “She still likes you; she likes your butt and fancy hair.”

Walter appreciated her honestly and smiled. 

“She thinks it’s fancy?”

“I read her diary.”

“Did you now, I thought you couldn’t read?”

Warda bit her tongue. Walter smirked catching her in her lie.

“You’re smarter than you appear and I’m a pushover.”

“Yeah,” she smiled."Listen, if you hurt my Rani, I'll ripe your gallbladder out and use a gaggle tack to turn you to stone, just so I can use your ashes as a toilet. Got it?"

“Yes."

Little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo and Stitch reference anyone!? Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Meri Jaan (My Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's job as Ambassador is going well but the pressure of holding her secret life together is starting to become too much.

Rani sat in her office desk typing on the keyboard to finish replying to an email from Governor Fitz of emails on her desktop. With one last reply email, she hit send. She looked at the clock on her office wall and sat back in her seat with a relieved sigh. Her smartphone rang on her desk and she picked it up.

“Penny, I can’t wait to see you for lunch today. Yeah me too. Okay, I’ll see you then.”

Thinking about the other things that were on her list, Rani wrote them down on a sticky note, the most pressing being the opening of the community center in Arcadia, needing to buy some more groceries, and lunch today. She stuck it in the calendar book on her desk, closed the book and placed it into her briefcase-purse.

Rani looked out her office window down to the stunning mountain views overlooking Arcadia. Walter may be Chancellor, but he ruled Arcadia and thus his Chancellor’s central headquarters were downtown the other being in London. Rani had slowly gotten over the feelings and traumas of being in Arcadia. She made different choices from the naive girl who didn’t know any better to the woman who became smarter and broke barriers. Three years made a big difference. Rani wasn’t the kind of person to make the same mistakes repeatedly. Enough pain taught her what not to do.

Strolling to the door, she swiped her hand over the keypad, turning off the lights to her office and walked out the door, she waved her hand over the keypad again and the office door locked with a click. Turning down the hall, the receptionist sitting at the glass desk stood up as Rani walked past.

“Director Sutra, Chancellor Stricklander will see you in his office,” the receptionist said.

“Okay, can you tell my driver I’ll be a few minutes late?”

“Yes.”

Rani strolled past the double doors into Walter’s office, just in time to catch the conversation he was having with the photographer.

“Chancellor, it’s imperative that your portrait is absolutely flawless.”

The photographer was putting away coats and shawls into a trunk.

Exotic fabrics rich in color and texture were stuffed into the trunk. Was he trying to have some kind outrageous photoshoot? Somehow, that didn’t strike Rani as the real Walter. The photographer moved past Rani with a smile, seemingly in love with the fabrics in his trunk than anything else. A slip of peacock colored fabric fell out of the trunk, landing at Rani’s feet.

“You dropped this,” said Rani, picking up the long blue scarf. The photographer swiped it from her with a stressed gasp.

“Please, be careful. These scarves cost more than you.”

Wordlessly, Rani stepped back, giving the scattered and stressed photographer his space. She watched Walter take off gold brocade robe with fur collar and hand it to the photographer.

“Tomorrow then for your portrait?”

“Yes, of course.”

The photographer left and Walter turned his attention to Rani with an exhausted smile.

“Rough day with the photographer?”

“He wants to turn this into a renaissance painting.”

“It would be the most iconic portrait for this century at least.”

“I’m not one to make a fuss about my appearance. A simple chancellor portrait will do.”

“Just tell him that?” reasoned Rani.

“Oh, I’ll break it to him tomorrow. Now, there’s a school and community center opening this weekend in London and I will be there to celebrate its opening as Ambassador of Human-Changeling Affairs to my legion it’s obligatory that you attend.”

“Okay, what time?”

“The plane leaves for London at 7am on Saturday. And we’ll land by 10am the same day.”

“Wait…. how is that possible?”

“Oh, well we aren’t going to fly there. We’re going to take a portal. It’s rather complicated to explain, let’s just say we Changelings have discovered how to move between space and time.”

“Very cool. That’s great then I will see you at the airport on Saturday.”

“Are you having lunch?”

Smiling, Rani stepped forward to make her way out of the office, but Walter’s words made her turn around to him.

“I am, but I’m also going out to meet a friend for lunch.”

“I see, any way I can have you postpone that lunch date to have lunch with me?”

Rani grinned, feeling a warmth radiate to her cheeks at the offer.

“I’d love to, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is then,” Walter smiled. “Just let the receptionist know and she’ll make the arrangements.”

“Will do.”

…

“Spill the tea.”

“He offered to go to lunch with me and I said no.”

“Girl, you turned him down for lunch!?”

“I offered to have lunch tomorrow…that’s rescheduling.”

Rani and Penny sat across from each other at a burger restaurant.

“Still, I can’t believe you’re working with him again. And he gave you a job as his ambassador! How are you still in his life after all this time? He's totally in love with you."

“If the pay wasn’t so good, I wouldn’t be,” reasoned Rani and ignoring that last part. She took a sip of her drink and glanced to her phone. “We’ll be late, won’t we? I don’t want to be late.”

“We’ll be fine, we have like 50 minutes.”

“It’s going to take us 30 minutes to get over there to pick up the cake!”

“Oh….”

Rani pulled a large bill from her purse, slapped it on the table and stood.

“I’ll drive,” she fished her keys out of her purse and motioned for Penny to come on.

“Alright, I’m coming. It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying my burger or anything.”

Penny flagged down the waitress.

“Can we get this to go?”

A few hours’ drive from Arcadia had Rani and Penny walking with the headmistress of the boarding school. The older woman led them into her office and the duo took a seat across from her.

“Ms. Sutra it is a welcome to have you here. How are you?”

“I’m well, Ms. Julie.”

“Great, well, I’d love to go over your daughter’s mid-term report while we wait for her to finish lunch.”

“Okay, how is she?”

“She’s wonderful,” Ms. Julie started. “For a four-year-old she’s quite developed for her age, mentally, emotionally, and physically. She’s well versed in reading, writing and speaking. Fully potty trained, dresses herself, eats a variety of healthy and balance meals. She’s a star student, she gets along well with the teachers, enjoys homework assignments and the students really look up to her for her calmness and strength. She’s even encouraged the girls in her dormitory to follow her advice and sleep on time! Those girls are so used to being on the cell phones and tablets with Nadia’s example they’re lights out at bedtime.”

Rani smiled.

“That’s my niece!” Penny cheered sitting up with pride. “She’s a smart cookie.”

“She’s also gotten into fights and has been very… proactive in verbally and physically defending her friends.”

“She gets that from her mom,” Penny added with a nervous laugh. “Always ready to defend and protect.”

Ms. Julie gave them both an understanding smile.

“Well, it’s understandable that she’s so willing to protect the friends that she has, being different and coming from a different background than most of the kids, she’s got to be tough. Her skin condition – vitiligo - has warranted some of the girls who are not her friends to get nosy. These complaints come mostly from the girls who do not have disabilities or conditions. They also question why when her mommy does visit why her daddy isn’t there.”

“And what does she do then?” asked Rani.

“She’s very astute; she comes up with reasons, stories that she tells them. She acts like it doesn’t bother her, their questions, but as any three-year-old would feel, it becomes alienating when she looks around and sees she is visibly different from her peers.”

“Can I see my little girl?”

“Of course. I’ll just ring up Laura that you’re ready.”

Excitedly, Rani skipped ahead of Penny into the lobby waiting and looking for Nadia.

“Hi, Aunt Penny! –MOMMY!”

Nadia raced in a blue schoolgirl uniform – blue blouse, black skirt, black pumps, and a black blazer raced to her mother, with her ponytail swishing from side to side and blue dragon backpack jumbling with her steps.

“Hi meri jaan (my life), it’s so wonderful to see you.”

Nadia wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and planted a kiss on her forehead. Squeezing her tight, Rani lifted her into her arms planting the side of her on her hip.

Planting a kiss on her forehead and then a peck on her lips, Rani smiled.

“How was school today? What did you have for lunch?”

“School was good! Mr. Dan taught us how to code today and I ate a grilled cheese sandwich and soup for lunch. The soup had…. nookey in it…they looked really weird like gummy worms, but it tastes good like spaghetti!”

“Wow, gnocchi? That’s an Italian pasta that tastes pretty similar.”

“Nookey? Yeah, it had cheese and sauce. It was like eating gummy worms!”

Nadia nodded her head and said with a satisfied with her attempt at pronouncing the word correctly.

“Hey, no love for your aunty?” Penny questioned feeling left out. “I’d love to have a welcome too.”

“Yeah, hugs for Aunty Penny!”

Nadia wrapped her arms around Penny’s neck and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“So, are you ready to have some fun today?”

“Yeah! Where we going?”

“We’re going home today to celebrate your birthday and we’re going to spend a few days together. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, mommy, thank you!”

"Happy Birthday, Nadia," Ms. Julie smiled.

"I'm four-years-old," cheered Nadia, holding out two fingers on her hands.

The Mother and daughter spent the entire rest of the day out on the town and Penny was more the happy to tag along. Going out to eat, looking at her report cards, talking to her about her day, even getting in a hike around the nature parks. By the time the trio got home Nadia had decided on a movie night and wanted to make hot cocoa and cookies to celebrate the release of a new movie.

It was evening when Nadia had changed into her pajamas set and Rani who was a sweaty mess pulled her tired self out of the modest apartment kitchen with juice and snacks for Nadia on a tray. Placing the tray on the table, Rani smiled, watching Nadia build a castle with LEGO bricks with the television on YouTube cooking videos for ambiance. Fairy lights twinkled on and off around the television and a tablecloth on the coffee table, decorated with confetti, snacks, and paper tiaras.

The front door opened and in walked Penny and loud and excited talking, Warda. They rounded the corner with the fern and decorative inn table taking off their shoes to trade them for slippers.

“Penny, how come I couldn’t chase that mailman?”

“Because Warda you’re not a dog anymore.”

“But I AM a dog and he had a shiny key chain it’s not fair.”

Penny audibly groaned, frustrated and dropped her purse on the table.

“Hey ladies, welcome back,” Rani greeted, watching the duo stroll into the living room. A thought came to her that Warda and Nadia had never met. Not in the three years that Nadia was alive or living in boarding school. Dogs weren’t allowed at the boarding school and Rani never found a reason to introduce her to her family’s dog. Until now because well Human! Warda was a whole ball of energy and joy that clearly matched Nadia’s calmer and more responsive energy.

Warda stopped talking and sniffed the air, letting her nose lead her to Nadia.

“Warda this is Nadia, my daughter.”

Forgetting personal space, Warda climbed on the couch to sit and bounced up and down.

“You’re Nadia!? HI! It’s REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU! I know we just met but CAN I BE YOUR FRIEND?! I already love you and I hope that we can be the best of friends!”

“You’re funny,” Nadia giggled.

Warda put her hands on either side of Nadia’s face and stuck out her tongue to give Nadia a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Uh, Warda…”

“Gross.”

Rani facepalmed and Penny groaned a bit. Despite her human appearance, Warda still kept her doggish nature.

“Warda how about you and Nadia relax in here and I’ll get changed then we can watch movies and eat cake.”

“Okay!” Warda kept a firm hold on the little girl’s hand. “She is baby, and I won’t let anything happen to her! I will protect her with my life.”

Warda protective hugged Nadia, eyes darting at Rani with a protective look.

“I know you will Warda.”

“See you, mommy.”

Nadia wriggled out of her grip and pulled colorful pieces of paper out of her backpack. She flashed the paper swans in her face.

“I can make a paper swan.”

Warda’s eyes lit up with stars;

“Ooooooh! Can I eat it?”

“No!” Nadia giggled “It’s pretty, you can’t eat paper.”

“Please? They look really crispy and tasty.”

Warda gave her puppy dog eyes – making whimpers and her eyes as big as she could. Nadia didn’t budge from the cutie act.

“No, it’s not for eating. I show you how.”

With a soft smile, Rani made her way across the hall to her bedroom. Leaving the door slightly open in case Nadia needed something, she kicked off her slippers, stripped out of her clothes and opened the bathroom door to run the shower.

Water cascaded down her head, shoulders, and back. She felt the stress release from her body and mind. Letting herself have a moment of her time uninterrupted. Leaning her head under the show, Rani smiled, thinking about how the last few hours had gone by how she’d done well to separate her life so seamlessly from Walter these past four years. She had no intention of telling him about Nadia. Sure having child support would be great, but with the new job she had – ambassador of human-changeling affairs – the money was enough to pay for Nadia’s private boarding school tuition, maintain their Toronto and Arcadia apartments, allow for Penny to be her full-time nanny-babysitter-house sitter and support Warda’s transition.

That was still going on. It’d been six months now and there weren’t any signs of Warda turning back into a dog. If anything, she seemed to be more and more human.

Helping her parents out had stopped as some months ago, the legal issues between her parent’s studio and the opposing parties had come to an out of court settlement. No more legal issues meant their production studio was back in business, even though the CEOs were no longer married and happily divorced.

Rubbing her scalp and hair with sweet-smelling shampoo, Rani was amazed at how well she kept this side of her life hidden and together.

Of course, no one in her family knew she had a daughter except for Penny. Not her mother. Not her sister. Not even her father. If they knew they’d ask questions, want answers, want to know who her baby daddy was. Maybe in some way she wanted justice for her daughter at least, it may not be in the form of apologies, child support, or acknowledging that he had a daughter, but at least the money Rani was earning could and would be used to raise his daughter – even if he didn’t know that.

“I’m super mom,” Rani singed. “I got it going on!”

After finishing her nice, long shower, Rani changed into a lounge set and stepped into the living room to see Warda eating cookies and Nadia using some makeup (it was Penny’s costly and expensive stuff) to do her makeup.

“Penny, are you staying over for the party?”

“Yup, I’m all princess dazzled up,” Penny spun to Rani with a purse of her lips. “Look at my face, it’s a work of art.”

“Oh yes, very nice,” Rani awed.

“Mommy, I want to do your makeup!”

“Okay, meri jaan, and I’ll get the cookies and cocoa ready.”

Movie credits rolled on the screen; Rani shifted in her seat to grab the remote. She shut off the television and opted to turn on the fireplace. She checked her security cams, the security locks, and made sure the doors and windows were locked. Making her way back to the Livingroom, Rani strolled over to the long side of the L-sofa, Penny grumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer into her pillow and blankets.

“Hey, Penny, you still awake?”

Penny snored in reply.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Warda was also asleep on the floor in a pillow fort near the fireplace. Nadia laid on the couch next to her mommy, snuggled in her princess themed blankets, tiara slouched atop her sleepy head.

“I should go to bed too, but let’s get you to bed little miss, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Gently shaking her shoulder, Rani said.

“Nadia, wake up, let’s put you in your bed.”

Eyes closed; Nadia replied sleepily.

“No, I want to sleep here.”

“Well, can you sleep with me?” Rani asked. “I’m kind of lonely by myself tonight.”

“Okay, mommy.”

Rani smiled hoping that she would agree. The mother and daughter snuggled into the queen size bed and the comfy, cool sheets. Rani placed an arm over Nadia’s side, pulling her closer.

“Goodnight, mommy.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

Just as quickly as she woke, Nadia fell asleep, little face turned away and back to her mother.

Rani enjoyed sleeping beside her daughter, she hadn’t had Nadia sleep in her bed since she was two. She spent a whole year unable to sleep with her daughter or even hold her at night. The only contact she shared was eye contact. The stress of the pregnancy, lack of support, and her decision to keep it all a secret made Rani give birth six months early. Being born premature, Nadia had spent a lot of the first few years of her life in a glass incubator. The only issue Nadia had was her skin condition – vitiligo – on her face and arms which wasn’t an issue at all, just something she was born with.

Smoothing a hand through her daughter's wavy hair, Rani admired the grey streaks, something that always reminded her of Walter. The earrings in Nadia's ears glinted in the night light; small, gold hoops charmed with prayers and herbs, simple protection to ward off the evil eye and to keep Nadia's more trollish nature at bay when she was at school. Yes, she was Changeling-Human and so far her troll side wasn't causing much chaos, if anything her troll side was an asset to be smarter, faster, stronger and more independent then most four-year-old, human or troll, as Rani soon realized working with many of the Changeling children.

Thinking back to what Ms. Julie said about Nadia's situation in school made Rani pause in thought. Nadia deserved to have a father in her life, a man to look up to. Walter had changed significantly over the last three years he'd become a man who was still himself, still a general, still an army man; but he was also kind, compassionate, and warmer. Would he make a good father? Would he want to be? Would Nadia want him to be her baba?

Would they have to get married or would they co-parent? If they did get married would they be happy or miserable, like her parents were? Rani had thought about this and more the last few months, weighing how her decisions had affected her life and her daughter's up to this point.

It wasn't an easy choice for sending Nadia to boarding school. If Rani could have it her way she wouldn't have put her daughter an hour and fifty minutes away just to protect her life. She was now a woman with authority and power, she had money, she shouldn't have to fear Changelings or the press making her life a living hell. Not anymore. Sometimes, she wondered if sending her to a boarding school was a good move, it was harder on Rani then it was on Nadia, but somehow they managed with visits like this.

Despite everything Nadia had gone through in her short life, she was a fighter and strong and a talker, just like her mom. Rani treated physical touch from her daughter with great pride and love with that feeling that Rani could only describe a mother’s love. She fell fast asleep to the breathing of her daughter and feeling safe and warm with her daughter in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to reference Dragon Prince and Frozen 2.


	16. Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani accompanies Walter to an unveiling of a school for Changelings and Morgana sends a message to the Changelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I am yours. Don’t give myself back to me.” - Rumi

“Okay, are you sure you’ll be alright? Penny if you need something just take the van or order out for dinner. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

Nadia raced to Rani and hugged her knee. Rolling her suitcases to the front door, Penny said, “We’ll be fine.”

“Bye, mommy, have a good trip.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Warda latched onto her arm and gave Rani a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“Bye, Rani!”

“Bye, Warda. Play nice with Nadia.”

Pulling herself away from her girls reluctantly, Rani said with a hint of sadness.

“I love you both very much.”

At the door, Penny gave Rani a hug.

“Have a safe trip.”

“Thanks.”

In her car, Rani backed out the driveway and she noticed a black car idling by the side of the road. The car bared no license plate and the windows were tinted. The moment she drove past the car it followed behind her. Someone was following her? She kept driving, keeping an eye on the car for the two miles it followed her.

Rani’s phone rang off the dashboard, it was Walter. She clicked the screen and answered.

“Good morning, how far out are you?” Walter asked.

“Morning, I’m forty minutes out.”

Passing an intersection, the car suddenly took the right turn. Rani glanced at the passenger and rear-view mirrors, looking for any indication of who this person was.

“Are you there?” Walter questioned.

“Huh? Yeah ...I'm on my way. See yah.”

She ended the call. What was going on? Why was she being watched?

Rani hit 2 on speed-dial.

“Penny, make sure that the security is up. Nothing to worry about, just a precaution.”

* * *

Walter and Rani walked in step through the Arcadia airport. They checked in their luggage and headed to their wing of the private jets like normal. Boarding the jet, Rani was seriously confused about what Walter was talking about earlier that week.

The two security guards seated in the cabin around her and Walter. She eyed the men suspiciously. Wondering if someone like that had been following her earlier. The jet jolted to a start, Rani looked out the window at the passing tarmac and hangers moving by. From the outside, it was a normal landing strip, with other planes taking off. The plane began to speed up and the wheels started to curl in for take-off.

Sitting across from her, Walter buckled in his seatbelt at the air hostess’s request. 

“So, where’s the portal?”

“Be patient.”

And then, Rani felt a jolt from underneath the jet and energy that felt familiar swept over from the front of the jet to the cabin and the cargo.

“Ummm…what’s happening?” Rani questioned feeling nauseous.

“That would be the portal we’re coming up on.”

Rani didn’t understand it all she knew was one moment she was looking out to downtown Arcadia and what felt like three minutes later she was staring down at The Shard, the London Eye and Parliament.

“What is this magic!?” Rani asked Walter, her cheeks flushed and holding her stomach. “There’s no fucking way!”

“It’s not magic; it’s science and a few arcana spells.”

“You said it’d take us a few hours,” Rani remembered and checked her phone for the time. “It hasn’t even been five minutes yet!”

“Inside the portal, we’re zooming faster than light and sound. Two hours have passed by in mere minutes,” Walter stopped mid explanation and watched as Rani’s cheeks darkened and she held a hand to her mouth.

“Are you going to throw up?” Walter asked.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and pressed her hand to her mouth.

“Here!” Walter reached across to hand her a barf bag. She beelined for the latrine and retched. 

A few moments, she came out from the latrine, hair disheveled and sat back down.

“I did that my first time as well, you will get used to it in time,” Walter assured.

The driver met them at the airport and drove them into Central London. On the car ride, Walter glanced to Rani who was 

“You’ve been here before?”

“Oh yeah, lots of times.”

London, England wasn’t anything new to Rani. She’d been many times with her parents over the years and wasn’t awestruck by the tourist sights. 

“We’re on schedule. We have some time to stop for breakfast,” Walter said, checking his wristwatch for the time. “What do you say?”

“Okay, sure.”

Rani decided on a nearby café for breakfast and the driver dropped them off. Walter stepped ahead of Rani and pulled out a chair for her, something Rani was not expecting. It was 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he took the seat next to Rani. She looked around noticing the absence of their bodyguard friends.

“Where are your friends?”

“They’re around. They tend to stay close.”

Rani glanced at the Inferna Copula on Walter’s ring finger. It was a muted yellow and stood out against the rest of his London outfit.

“Where’s Angor Rot?”

“I haven’t seen much of him lately when I request him, he comes,” Walter flagged down the waitress to place their order.

“He’s an assassin, he’s probably out killing goblins or something.”

Rani hadn’t seen the assassin much the last few weeks. Normally, she’d bring him bagels from the bakery every Wednesday and sometimes he’d take it and other times it’d be left there untouched. The troll assassin was not a friend, but Rani felt like since he’d inhabited her mind space and was her mind mate for a time, seeing his thoughts and feeling his pain. She’d never want to do that again, but it made her see the assassin differently. 

After breakfast, and the cheque came, Rani made it clear she wanted to pay her own bill when Walter offered), she stepped inside to wash her hands and buy cute souvenirs for her girls. 

Shopping bag in hand, she stepped outside to the seating area. Rani watched a red-haired girl in her twenties sitting across from Walter. She took an envelope out of her black bag and placed it on the table. The girl- clearly she was five years younger then Rani.

Approaching the table, Rani listened in on their conversation.

“Of course,” the girl said to Walter with a laugh, “I didn’t want to miss the chance to see you before your big day. It is a big day.”

The red-haired woman turned to Rani with a smile, “nice to meet you, I’m Ellie!”

“Likewise.”

“That will be all, Ellie. Thank you,” Walter said, slipping a long manilla envelope into his trench coat pocket.

“Well, Chancellor, if that’s all you needed, I’ll just be on my way! Toodle-doo!” Ellie said in a sing-songy voice and walked away from the table.

“She seemed nice,” Rani said. “She a friend of yours?”

“Ellie is a character. No, she’s a close associate,” Walter looked across the street to the black SUV parked to the curbside. “Come on then, the car is here.” 

Rani left their waitress a tip and walked in step with Walter to the SUV -- she rushed ahead of him, slipping into the car as the driver held it open for her. He shot her an amused look as she sat in the second-row window seat, leaving a vacant seat between them.

Walter was about to ask her what was on her mind when his cellphone rang. It was his assistant.

“Yes,” he said to her. “I’m on my way.”

Once they arrived at the school, they didn’t have much time to talk, he saw Rani being directed with a group of other ambassadors. Walter’s assistant trailed him, feeding him information and preparing him for the rest of the day. People walking in and out of the small gymnasium turned powder room. Walter sat in a chair with a makeup artist doing his makeup and hair and his assistant standing across jotting notes down onto her tablet.

“Chancellor, you’ll have a segment with interacting with a few of the students, touring the school and there will be an interview and the ribbon-cutting ceremony with the other ambassadors and generals.”

Walter looked at the list of ambassadors for the ceremony. He frowned.

“What about Rani?”

“What about her, sir?”

“She’s my ambassador why isn’t she apart of the ceremony with the rest of the ambassadors?”

“Well, uh, sir,” The older woman looked at her tablet, confused. “I don’t see how that’s possible. She wasn’t scheduled into the program.”

“So, add her in.”

“Sir, many of the benefactors and donations in attendance today would see a human representing their children’s school as problematic. And—”

“Spare me the xenophobic tale, please,” Walter cut her off. “My Ambassador will be in ceremony when it’s time. I trust you to make this last-minute add-in possible.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Walter sighed deeply, forehead pressed with lines. He hated this ignorance.

“You’re all set Chancellor,” the makeup artist said, as she finished brushing back his hair. She unclipped the bib from his sweater and he got up.

“Thank you.”

“Chancellor, sir,” his assistant said, coming up behind him. “I have Ms. Sutra in the program for the ribbon-cutting ceremony and the interview.”

“Excellent.”

Walter grabbed his smartphone from his pant pocket, landed on Rani’s name and messaged her.

“I will see you at the ceremony.”

Was he being too forward?

Walter felt that maybe he was being too nice to Rani and that maybe she was taking it the wrong way. Maybe he did fancy her and maybe his delusions were going too far since she was in his office every day. Gracing him with her business smarts, communication skills, ingenious ideas, and her laugh and beauty. He still didn’t know what she thought of him, but she made the effort to be civil and friendly with him, doing her best to represent him in a professional manner with the other governors and ambassadors.

Oh, he was crushing hard.

“You’re dashing as ever, Waltolomew.”

Sarah strolled to him with a sultry smile. Her hair was different this time, blonde bob and oversized sweater dress. She looked like Twiggy.

“Sarah, I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

She wasn’t on the schedule and truthfully, he would have preferred if she didn’t show up.

“Nonsense, darling, I am giving the opening speech after all.”

“General Fitz is to give the opening speech.”

“Oh, well, his removal was a last-minute add-in, just like your ambassador. Besides, I wouldn’t miss seeing you humiliate yourself before our people for anything.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Your aspirations for unity between humans and changelings are so idealistic. Do you really think that any of the governors or the student’s parents will want to spend a single cent on this school once they see her standing amongst us?”

Walter took a step towards her, shooting her a dirty look.

“Well, I mean you’ll be amongst us and that’s gotta count for something, right? Or did you forget that you were once a traitor for selling our legion out and allowing the slaughter of our army for a price?”

“Darling, awww, relax,” Sarah placed her hands on his chest, smoothing out the material of his sweater. She shot him a sweet smile. “Let’s not stir up bad blood between old loves.”

“You’re right,” Walter scoffed and removed her hands. “You and I were never compatible. So why act like it now? Unless you’re using me and this event as some game for you, spinning tales to the benefactors and the parents about Rani. Do you tire of playing the victim, eh?”

“Chancellor, sir, we’re ready for you,” said the assistant, walking up to him.

Sarah swallowed hard, peachy, gloss lips pursing into a nervous grin as Walter turned in his assistant’s direction and walked with her. 

“What sort of woman do you take me for?!”

Walter shot her a hard look over his shoulder, causing her to stop in her heels.

“The sorriest and lowest kind.”

* * *

“With Rumi as founder and co-founder of this boarding school, I can tell you that we opened just this year,” Walter explained to a reporter. “However, we’ve been conceptualizing and planning this school for over a decade. We wanted a place that our children would be safe, and still able to explore and think independently. A school where our youth would be exposed to the diverse and changing climate that will support them and nurture them and their dreams.”

“They really went all out for this event,” Rani said in awe. 

She watched reporters with cameras followed Walter from the gymnasium to the many classrooms, grand cafeteria, and lobby. Outside to the spacious English-Spanish gardens, multi-purpose play area, and student housing. All the while, Changeling children in their true forms and human forms enjoyed themselves, playing, laughing and taking part in the many games and activities and refreshments for them to enjoy. Parents stood around the courtyard square talking with teachers, the head mistresses and other faculty.

It was opening week for the changeling boarding school.

“This place would be perfect for Nadia.”

At least here she could go full troll without any issues. The entire student body was changeling! Nadia was half troll-half human and she had a hard time keeping her troll form under control without her enchanted earrings or bracelet. Signing her up for a school like this would mean she’d have a shot at learning to control her powers, appreciating her differences and finding a community to belong to.

Something every child needed and it was something she could give her daughter. But, maybe now was too soon. Nadia was still too young to be on her own. But in a few years? This place would be perfect.

Rani beelined for the queue for application papers - and bumped into a black-haired teen, sending the sketchbook in her hands to the ground and Rani’s red solo cup of drink on the front of the teen’s jeans and jacket.

“I’m so sorry!” Rani scrambled to grab napkins from her purse. “Here, let me help, I wasn’t even paying attention.”

“Oh, it’s alright!” the teen picked up her sketchbook covered in doodles of deers. “I was drawing and I didn’t see you.”

The teen accepted the napkins, but didn’t seem to need them as her jacket and jeans previously dripping in soda were clean and dry — as if by magic.

Rani blinked her eyes wondered for a moment if her eyes were playing tricks on her and let it slide for a moment. Relaxing from ‘mom mode’, Rani placed the rest of the unused napkins in her purse.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” she assured again and went back to scribbling in her book. “This place is so pretty, it’s worth sketching.”

“You draw?”

“Yup!” she tilted her book and Rani awed at her detailed sketches of the gymnasium, the gardens and the building surrounding the courtyard. She was talented.

“You’re very talented. Are you majoring in art?”

“Thanks, yes. I’m applying here for highschool in the fall. This place, it’s perfect, it’s so isolating attending a human high school. My mother will be happy it’s free.”

“What!?” Rani gasped. “Going here is free? Like everything? Tuition? Books? Room and Board?”

“Yes, all students from middle school to high school attend for free. It’s paid by the generous donations of The New Janus Order education initiative.,” she explained. “Thanks to the ‘no youngling left behind’ act everyone gets a chance to go to school and get an education.”

“That’s incredible,” Rani smiled.

Okay, Nadia was definitely going here. She was already using her grandmother’s maiden name. She was in the clear.

“It’s awesome!” the teen agreed. “I have to get going. It was great to meet you, maybe I’ll see you around!”

“Yeah!”

“Journey!” a woman’s voice called out from across the courtyard.

“That’s my mother, I should get going it was nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. What was your name again?”

“Journey, nice to meet you. And you?”

“Rani, nice to meet you.”

After collecting student application documents, Rani made her way back to see a crowd forming around the turf field. She moved through the parents to see Walter playing soccer with a group of children. He kicked the ball into the goal and his teammates tackled him down, overpowering him with their child’s strength.

“Alright, now, hold on,” Walter laughed, as children bombarded him. “Okay, mercy, mercy. I surrender!”

The game ended and the children dispersed at the beck of their parents and the onsight of the security guards. Parents reeled in their kids apologizing profusely to the Chancellor.

“Chancellor, forgive my son please.”

“She’s not this way.”

“Sir, please forgive them.”

“It’s alright. I’m fine, no harm was done,” Walter scooped a little girl into his arms who had tumbled down with him. “Are you alright, little one?”

“Yes,” she nodded. She couldn't have been more than five or six. The little girl turned in Rani’s direction and Walter followed her gaze.

Rani’s cheek’s darkened and she smiled. Was Walter always this...adorkable?

“Mama!” the little girl said, prompting Walter to put her on the ground.

“Oh!” Rani yelped as the girl raced right for her— all to zoom past her to clutch the leg of the woman behind Rani.

“Yes, I am fine, truly,” Walter assured the bodyguards and the worried parents. “No harm was done.”

Rani’s grin on her face widened as Walter strolled to her. She felt like the entire courtyard’s eyes were on her as he stopped before her.

“How are you doing?” Walter asked, “Are you having a good time?”

“Y-yes, I am. I’m stunned, everything here is gorgeous, you’re truly a remarkable man.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that,” Walter smiled. “Are you free to walk with me?”

“Uh, sure… I mean I thought I had another tour to give, but I guess I have some time.”

Walter realized she was trying to make an excuse but he wouldn’t accept it. He was having such a wonderful day that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I believe you will be just fine. Come on, I want to show you the library.”

Walter turned back to his bodyguards, giving them a hand motion. The duo stayed put. Rani and Walter walked back to the school all the while Walter receiving bows, curtsies and hat tips of respect and admiration. A woman even came up to them, offering him a wreath tied with a ribbon. Walter took it from her with a grateful smile.

“For you Chancellor, may you live long.”

“Thank you, madame.”

Clearly, Walter was loved by his people.

“So, what did you want to show me in the library?” Rani asked once they stood outside the frosted, double-paned doors.

“Look at the name plaque,” Walter said pointing to the black and gold plaque mounted on the door front. The letters were in gorgeous gold font with ornate gold shapes decorating the border:

THE MAHARANI 

“This is one of the two grand libraries. It seemed fitting to name it after you, it’s also beautiful, classic and simply breathtaking.”

“You named a library after me?”

“Yes, is that alright?”

Rani didn’t know how to feel about this. So all she did was smile and nod containing any hint of excitement or surprise.

“No one else has looked inside of it just yet. You will be the first to grace its presence,” Walter said, he came to her side and reached out a hand to his. “If I may take your hand to guide you inside. You must close your eyes.”

She closed her eyes and placed her hand in Walter’s. She heard the door swing open and she took a step forward, gripping his hand and keeping her hand out to make sure she didn’t bump into anything.

Once they were a few paces inside, Rani felt carpet underneath her heels. Feeling the space was full of large bookshelves, and the warm sunlight kissing her skin.

“Open your eyes,” Walter said.

Spiral staircases made of wrought iron hugged the eight sleepy corners of the spacious and bright library. Bookshelves for as far as the eyes could see, filled with books on every topic surrounded her. The carpet was Persian in design, colored in warm maroon and gold tones that appeared in the curtains, leather chairs and tables and comfy seats surrounding the roaring black tourmaline fireplace.

“Look up,” Walter added.

Rani followed his gaze to see an ornate glass ceiling reminiscent of Arab architecture. Sunlight flooded the seating area and patterns in the shapes of stars danced on the patterned hardwood floor. The shapes seemed familiar to Rani and she knew where she’d seen them.

“That’s Rumi’s designs.”

“Yes, Rumi commission that. He tells me it was inspired by his palace’s planetarium a place you frequently visited when we stayed.”

This was more then she was expecting. Was this why he was acting so strange earlier?

Rani looked back at him finding that she didn’t know how to say what she wanted to. She was overwhelmed with beauty around her and it was named in honor of her.

“Was naming a library after you too much?” Walter asked, ending with a nervous laugh at her lack of verbal excitement. “I can change it. It’s no problem.”

“No, this is incredible,” she smiled at him. “I don’t know many men who’d name a library after me. I can only count one.”

“Well, then I’m glad that’s the case,” Walter laughed.

Rani tucked a strand of hair behind her ear averting her eyes from Walter for a moment to compose herself.

“Look, I have something to say and I don’t know how so I’m just going to come out and say it,” Rani swallowed hard hoping that she was being diplomatic and honest and not a jerk.

“Walter, I appreciate this and everything you’ve done for me. I appreciate that you gave me a job, that you made me your ambassador, that you fought to get me onto today’s tour. That you're training me to fight and to survive. You’ve done a lot for me the moment I got back to Arcadia and expected nothing in return.”

Rani rested her hands on her hips and asked;

“Are you in love with me?”

* * *

That evening, Rani found herself standing talking with many benefactors, governors, celebrities, lawyers, business people… basically very important people who’d contributed a lot of donations and money to the school. Some faces she’d seen once or twice before but was surprised to learn that they were, in fact, human or a changeling that was married to a human.

Still, these mixed couples were far and few and their reception by the ‘pure’ Changelings was not a warm one. Rani did well, having small talk about various things with many people all the while finding herself becoming very, very bored of the charade and formalities.

The people who supported the school had already paid, wined, dined and gone home. Everyone else was there to spread the word about the school and gloat.

“Oh!” Rani yelped. A chill ran up her spine, feeling a sort of cold, heavy and dark energy filled the air in the room. 

“It’s kinda cold in here,” Rani laughed off the moment, going back to talking to the important benefactors. 

Sarah laughed obnoxiously loud across the way, suddenly, stopped mid-laugh and looked past the woman she was talking to, lost in thought for a moment like a trance. She closed her mouth and curled her lips into her trademark smirk.

“Oh, I’m sorry. If you’ll excuse me.”

Without another word, she walked away and the cold chill that had caused Rani to yelp vanished with her as she exited the gymnasium.

Rani felt another sensation in her mind, something told her to follow Sarah. 

“If you’ll both excuse me for a moment, nice talking with you.”

Rani excused herself and weaved through the crowded tables out the gymnasium doors. She followed her until they came to the doors of the library. Behind the glass pane doors, Sarah walked like a zombie to a row of bookshelves. Rani took that moment to walk briskly and hide behind a bookshelf. Peering past the shelf, Sarah returned to the center of the study area with a large, book in her hands and threw it on the table.

“Where shall I open the book?” Sarah asked seemingly no one. “Yes, of course.”

Rani watched in silence as Sarah continued to talk and flip through the pages of the book.

“Yes, My Lady.”

Sarah pulled a knife out from her purse, reached a hand out in front of the book and with a moan ran the knife over her fingers, spilling purple blood on the book pages.

Rani looked away, feeling disgusted at the sight. Sarah began to write strange symbols with her blood across the table till half the table was covered in symbols and markings.

Whatever this was, it was definitely bad news.

Sarah spat in the center of the table. She took off her wig, revealing her short, black hair and used the knife to cut a lock to add the spit and blood.

“uti me quasi vas inmundum….” Sarah chanted, in a language foreign to Rani.

A yellow light emitted from the symbols on the table and the dark energy Rani felt earlier pulsated through the air. The flashing light blinded her momentarily and she turned away hiding behind the bookshelf. Rani felt she was in life-threatening danger and something in her told her to glamour.

Sarah screamed in agony as something was being released from whatever it was. The flash of light died down. 

Glamoured, Rani peered from behind the bookshelf, Sarah still looked like Sarah but her voice was deep, fluid and strange and no British accent.

“Oh, this is very nice, my pet. You’ve done well for me. Your Lady Creator is pleased.”

Rani sat back internally panicking. How was she going to get out of a room with Sarah being possessed by this thing?

“I sense you flesh bag. In the corner there. Come out and perhaps I will spare your miserable life.”

Rani walked into the moonlit corner of the seating area.

“Who are you? Why are you possessing Sarah?”

“I go by many names, you may address me as Morgana. I see Nur’s lineage courses through your bloodline,” Morgana-Sarah hissed. “You think yourself brave fleshling?”

“What makes you think you can force a possession on someone?” Rani questioned.

“Do not worry, the Impure is pleased to be serving her Creator.”

“The Changelings, they’re just sock puppets to you, aren’t they? Rani questioned. “You created them to serve you now that you’re here, to help them, give them hope, you just don’t care what happens to them?”

“Why should I care?” Morgana laughed wickedly. “They are traitours beings. Their loyalty is divided. They plot and plan against me return, holding onto the idea that they are free! How stupid!”

“You’re a coward and don’t deserve to have these beings worship you.”

Morgana-Sarah stepped closer, crossing the distance into the moonlight.

“You talk with such bravery fleshling, protecting these traitors because you fell for my best Changeling General” Morgana-Sarah licked her lips and stared at Rani with a disgusting grin. “My prized Tribune allured, seduced and tricked into impregnating a blackamoor, flesh bag; you whorish demon witch!”

Rani held her hand out, ready to strike.

“How do you know that?”

“I am Morgana, I know all!”

“No, you don’t!” Rani laughed. “You force your will on your creations and make them fear you so you can control them! You’re not that powerful Morgana; you rely on other creatures you keep you filled in. That’s why you can’t even break out of whatever cave you’re trapped in.”

“Well, you can join them in life as you will IN DEATH!”

Morgana held out a hand, Rani expected something, anything to happen. Nothing did.

“WHAT IS THIS!?”

“Oh, sorry, Lady Bitch it’s the ceiling, it’s fortified with magic and that pattern on the ceiling and the floor is a trap. Nothing you would understand, it’s in Farsi and Arabic.”

“Lucky for me, this is my wheelhouse.”

Rani used her powers to wrap around Sarah’s body like snakes and squeezed them around Sarah, forcing Morgana to exit her body.

And without much resistance — she did.

Rani set Sarah on the floor and Glamoured off. The Changeling opened her eyes with a moan and sat up.

“What happened?” She groaned, winced in pain and looked at her fingers. “What the hell happened to my fingers!?” 

“So, you don’t remember coming to the library?”

“You!” She shot Rani a dirty look and scrambled to her feet. “What did you do, human!?”

“I came here and saw you lying on the ground unconscious. I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Rani was sure that she didn’t know she was possessed and dropped the idea of bringing it back up.

“Yes, well, I don’t need your help."

Without much explanation, Sarah walked out of the library and Rani used her powers to clean the table of its summoning circle and burned the book and tabletop. She couldn’t take any chances for some changeling kid to get sucked into that stuff again.

* * *

Rani stared at Walter and asked again:

“Walter, do you love me?”

“Yes, Rani, I am in love with you,” he admitted, unraveling into his loving, warm, and hopeful self. The man she’d seen all of today. “You said it yourself, I’ve changed, I’m a different man. I’m someone who deserves you in their life.”

“Walter, whether I love you or not doesn’t matter. I can’t afford to be selfish, you have a responsibility to your people. You can’t afford to abandon your empire for me! These people need you and you’ve earned this. I want you. You understand me and see me for who I am, but what kind of person would that make me if I took you away from your people; someone who’s selfish, self-centered and only cares about themselves. How can I rip you away from the people who need you?”

Rani’s emotions rose up and she wasn’t sure how long they would break free from the bottle she’d stuffed them in. She looked him in the eyes, leveling with him.

“You have recreated an empire and started a new civilization. Being an Ambassador is one thing, but what makes you think they would even accept me as your wife? When they can't accept me as your mistress?”

Walter folded his hands over his chest and said:

“I am Chancellor, I will make them see reason. I will write new laws, teach them to see progress,” he challenged. “Make them love you as I do.”

“No, I don't want to be treated special. What of other humans? How is that fair? If I do that then I’m no better then...then I’m no better than Jim!”

Walter closed the distance between them. He looked her in the eyes, feeling that magnetic attraction for her intensify at their proximity.

“You will have to accept being special because I’m choosing you out of every other person in the universe,” Walter explained. “You’re everything to me. You're my world."

“Well, you’re everything to them and right now they matter more than me,” Rani admitted with a deep sadness that felt as fresh as the day she left their hotel on her birthday four years ago. “You know that.”

“Please, allow me this,” Walter pleaded, taking her hands in his. “If being this close to you is all I can have then I can leave you happily.”

Rani felt tears spill, she sobbed, feeling overwhelmed again.

“Look at me,” Walter requested and she did. “Why must you be so selfless?”

“Because I’m the most selfish person I know.”

“Nonsense,” he cupped her cheek, her watery eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. “You’re the most selfless and loving person I’ve ever known.”

Was she really? She kept him away from his daughter, wrote her birth off, and never wanted him in their daughter’s life because she couldn’t get over what he did to her four years ago. To Rani that was all a selfish act.

“You're right. I do have a responsibility to my people. If I could get them to see you as I do, accept you for who you are; a remarkable woman. Everything you do you do because you care. My people are not ready for a union as bold and new as ours. Rani, uou will always have me in your life and I hope you see just how deeply I care for you and want to protect you regardless of what our past may have been four years ago... I wish I could leave all of this behind and be with you."

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Rani warned through tears. “I can’t handle you lying to me or giving me false hopes. Not anymore.”

“I won’t,” he kissed her hands, offering his sincerest respect and apology. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rani acknowledged. 

Walter dipped his head lower, touching his forehead to hers, voice low and deep and wanting and asked:

"Possum, we're you always this stunning?"

“Mr. Rogers, shut up and kiss me."

Because she couldn’t hold back any longer.

"Yes, ma'am."

Breaking away, Rani wrapped her arms around his upper back, and rested her head on his chest, finding comfort in just standing with him. He held her in his arms, letting her melt into him.

No one could take this moment away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journey is Moonfrost614's changeling OC from her Trollhunters fanfic Faith. Read it, give it kudos and subscribe for updates. It's a great story and the AU with Journey as the trollhunter is super cool!
> 
> Ellie is from the book of gahuel and I'm obsessed with her <3 and I'm not updating for at least a month or so; university is back again and I don't know when I'll have time. But rest assured I'll be back before Wizards airs!!


	17. How To Crash A Wedding [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter tasks Rani with spying on Otto in an attempt to get him removed from the council after tampering with the Book of Gahuel and forcing a wedding between Walter and Sarah.

Sitting in her bedroom vanity Rani across from Penny, Rani glanced at the invitation in her hand. The green and ivory colored wedding invitation was intricately decorated with gold lettering. She read off the announcement:

“Miss Rania Sutra you are hereby invited to the wedding ceremony of Chancellor Waltolomew Stricklander and General Sarah Subuta.”

Rani scoffed and tossed the wedding invitation in the trash. It didn’t matter if she didn’t reply to the RSVP. As Walter’s ambassador she had to go to all his official functions which included his own wedding ceremony.

Besides, it was too late to back out now, the wedding was this weekend.

She had her outfit. Even gotten her henna and nails done. It was all for this event. She didn’t like the idea of Walter marrying someone else that wasn’t her. But what choice did she have to stop it?

She was human and he was a changeling. No one would accept them, not in the position of power Walter was in and the many Changelings he ruled over who were set in their ways wouldn’t accept Rani no matter how skilled and friendly she was. The union was a holy one. The Book of GaHuel stated The Pale Lady had decided that they should marry, joining forces to usher in the Changelings into a new era of peace.

“You’re pretty calm for someone attending their boyfriend’s wedding,” Penny said.

“There’s nothing I can do to change it. So why worry? It’s a holy freaking matrimony.”

“Still, you’re in love with him. It’s gotta hurt. You could always crash it, profess your undying love and ride off into the sunset.”

“Thankfully, Nadia is back at school. She doesn't have to be here for this drama.”

Penny swiped blush on her cheeks and said. “It means we can spend as much time as we need to catch men, get drunk and have a good time.”

“What are you all dressed up for?” Rani asked, putting her lip gloss on.

“I’m hosting a party at your house. All my model friends will be here. I told you earlier this week, clearly you forgot.”

“Ugh, fine, just don’t come into my room,” Rani gave her a light shove on the shoulder, passing her to the closet.

“You should come!” Penny called out from the bedroom.

Rani grabbed her purse with her tablet and notebook and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She did look good.

“Sorry, no can do. I have work to do. I’ll see you later. Please don’t destroy my house with your party.”

“I will leave your house the way I found it: boring.”

* * *

“Chancellor, Ambassador Rania is here,” the assistant announced as Rani walked in behind her. The assistant closed the doors behind her and left Rani with Walter.

“Rani, could you help me?” Walter asked, coming out from behind a room dividing fans dressed in a blazer and dress shirt. “I have no idea how to knot a tie.”

Rani held back her first response to say no and did as he asked. She met him halfway, spotting a short table near the window. She used her powers to pick it up and set it on the floor at his feet. Stepping up to meet him at eye level, Rani took a hold of the tie draped over his shoulders and went to work.

“I showed you how to do it before,” Rani explained.

“Yes, well, that was a bow tie, this is a normal tie.”

Walter kept sneaking glances at her, trying to lighten the tense mood on her face. She didn’t return his gesture.

“You look stunning today.”

“Thank you. There, it’s done,” Rani stated. “Anything else, Chancellor?”

“Yes, I would like you to stay here a moment,” he set his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

“Walter, don’t,” Rani removed his hands from her hips. She may not like Sarah but she didn't like being the side bae of an engaged to be married man. Even if that man was hers.

“I don’t want to start something. You’re engaged to be married. I’m still your Ambassador.”

“Then let me apologize.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You didn’t promise me anything.”

“Yes, but I did promise you I’d be there for you. No matter what,” Walter took a few steps back from her, to give her space. “Ahh, there isn’t anything I can do about what’s about to happen. Maybe there’s something you can do.”

“Me? Like what exactly?”

“Someone tampered with the Book of Gahuel. I do not believe this was an omen from Morgana.”  
“Why would someone alter your sacred book?”

“Why else have any other sacred texts been altered? For power and affluence. Come, take a look.”

Walter motioned for Rani to follow him to the glass podium where the book laid. He grabbed the book of Ga-Huel and opened the pages and flipped to the last page with a crude drawing and Trollspeak that depicted Walter and Sarah getting married.

“The Book of Gahuel tells our past, present and future. These things are not written in stone and can change, however, I suspect that someone snuck into my office and tampered with the book.”

“Your office is guarded 24/7.”

“They were crafty enough to get in and out without triggering the alarms. From the video footage the only person who came in or out was my assistant.”

“You don’t suspect it was her?”

“I asked her whereabouts. She’s innocent. I suspect that Otto is part of this coup along with General Fitz.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Otto has always had his own agenda for Changelings. He desires for us to worship Gunmar and bring about the Eternal Night.”

“Considering most of the council is pro-Gunman I’m guessing that’s bad.”

“You said there was video footage?” Rani asked. “Maybe I can look at it and see what happened.”

Walter and Rani replayed the footage on his computer. There was a light shimmer outside the door before Walter’s assistant stepped into the room and grabbed the Book of Gahuel.

“Otto must have used a tiki mask to get in our out!” Rani concured.

“No. Otto is a polymorph. He can change his appearance and voice at will. I know he snuck into my office, disguised as my assistant to tamper with the book,"Walter closed the book and placed it back on the podium. “The world would not survive if Gunmar were to come back and the Eternal Night were to happen. It would slide back into the Dark ages. Where do you think the term originated from?”

“So I catch him slipping up. Bring it to the council’s attention. Stop him from influencing the status quo and he's removed from the council."

“The council's decision to remove Otto's governorship requires irrefutable proof that he defaced our sacred texts and is abusing his power and authority. It's not a simple task.”

“Do you have a tiki mask?”

Walter strolled to his desk and pulled out a tiki mask. Taking it from him, Rani put the tiki mask on.

“What do you plan to do with it?” Walter asked.

Her entire appearance changed to General Fitz including her voice. Fitz-Rani did a small turn giving Walter a big grin. Posing her hands like the General usually did.

“So, what do you think darling?”

“You’re too good at this.”

“When your mother’s an actress you pick up a few things.”

Rani looked down at her body wondering if she actually had everything General Fitz did. She turned away from Walter and checked her pants.

“Oh, okay…..I guess this really does trick a person,” readjusting her pants, Rani spun back to Walter with a triumphant grin. “Look, I’ll be totally fine. I’m packing.”

"What did you have in mind?"

“Well, I was thinking that I would just get his boyfriend to take his side. You know, get some dirt. General Fitz won’t be here till the wedding this weekend. I know thanks to his assistant. So that will give me three days to snoop around. Maybe I can find enough evidence to stop this wedding.”  
“Then you won’t have to marry Sarah,” Rani asserted, feeling good about this mission.

Rani would do a hell of a job to stop this wedding. He loved her and she knew that. Even if she couldn't marry Walter she knew he’d never marry anyone else but her. He was only marrying Sarah because his religous traditions and status as Chancellor imposed it on him. To save her man she'd have to break a few laws and find a spy.

“Yes well, that would be something.” Walter chuckled, crossed his office to stand at Fitz-Rani’s side.

“I don’t expect you to find any ground breaking evidence. I simply want you to snoop around. Thank you for doing this for me. Can you report back to me by tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” Rani took off her mask and secured it in her purse. “I’ll report back with what I find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Wizards is not. That's fine I still want to finish this book up before it airs. There's only four chapters left!


	18. How To Crash A Wedding [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's mission doesn't yeild much. Sarah gives Rani and offer she can't refuse.

“Otto, darling!”

Fitz-Rani elegantly strutted into the Commandant’s office. Otto was visibly embarrassed and met the man halfway.

“Fitzgerald? Your text message said you had to talk about something urgent?”

“Yes, perhaps it’s too sensitive for listening ears. Let’s go outside to talk about this.”  
  
  


In passing, Rani-Fitz brushed against his shoulder earning a gasp of surprise from the man.

Getting Otto alone in the halls of his office was easy enough.

“I suspect that Stricklander has caught onto our plans. He suspects you though not me. This is why I suggest that we do not meet together. Until Gunmar is released we do nothing.”

“Queen Usurna has already put her plans into motion. The wizard should be arriving any day now. You and I don’t need to do anything more.”

Otto latched a thick arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He gave her a greasy smile.

“Perhaps something to tide me over you tease?”

She put her hands on his chest, pressed her lips to his ear, mumbling something that only he could hear. Running her hand down half way up his knee to his thigh, she stepped away from him.

“Will that do?”

“Jah!” He squealed in excitement. “I do not know how I will contain myself.”

“You’ll be fine,” she winked and stepped away from him. Mostly to not throw up. She hated his changeling with all her being.

It’d been two days since Rani spoke with Otto and so far, she wasn’t any closer to uncovering anything big and urgent. Try as she might, Otto wasn’t talking and made no attempts to connect with Fitzgerald.

“What do you have to report?” Walter asked Rani as the two of them were on the phone.

“Otto and Fitz are into some kinky shit,” Rani explained. “Like there are things I wish I could unhear.”

“Yes, well the man has the personality of the dark triad and is an everyday sadist.”

“Do you have anything that can erase memories?” Rani asked, hopeful.

“I do though it won’t be without causing other more serious damage. I shall send you something over to ease your mind.”

“That’d be nice.”

“What else did you find out?”

“Queen Usurna is an ally. Something about her and a wizard. I didn’t get much after that.”

“Queen Usurna has always held hostility towards us Changelings. It is unexpected that she would conspire against Trolls.”

“It just goes to show how complex this whole Gunmar thing is. Even Trolls want him back. Her as an ally doesn’t surprise me. She’s a piece of shit.”

“Now that your mission is over, perhaps it’s a good idea to rest.”

“I really wanted to find out something big...I really wanted to stop this wedding.”

“I know you did. Discovering Queen Usurna is an ally is big news. You did well.”

The doorbell rang. Rani put on her slippers, closer her robe and walked to the door.

“Who is this?” Rani peeked at her security footage.

“My driver should be there,” Walter said.  
  
  


Rani accepted the package from the man and closed the door. She opened the small box and awed at the tin of tea.

“What did you send me?”

“It's tea. Drink a cup. It will help soothe your frazzled mind. It’s a mixture of chamomile, lemon balm, hops and a few other well-known changeling herbs.”

“Thank you, that sounds lovely.”

Rani stepped into the kitchen to make a cup.

“So, what else did you find out today?”

“I had Sarah approach me to ask if I wanted any help with my outfit for the wedding. I think it was an insult. I thought my outfit looked good. I took her on the offer though, she kind of insisted. Said she ‘didn’t want anyone to look homely at her grand wedding.’ Free clothes, I’m not going to say no!”

“At least you’re finding the silver lining in all of this,” his voice felt sad. “I feel trapped by all that is happening.”

Rani was not expecting him to say that. She didn’t know what to say that could help him. She’d done as much as she could to compile evidence against Otto and stop this wedding.

“No matter what tomorrow I will be married for the good of my people. Some great and powerful Chancellor I am.”

Rani yawned, breaking the moment.

“You get some rest. Have a good night.”

“Good night. Thank you again for the tea,”

* * *

“Congratulations, Chancellor and General.”

That’s all that Rani heard the entire day. Congratulations. You both look so good. Of course, a part of her was jealous and upset seeing Walter looking like a dashing king next to Sarah who was admittingly gorgeous.

“They’re like a power couple, it’s so not fair.” Penny said.

Sitting at the table in the banquet hall Rani with Penny made Rani feel less alone.

“You want something to drink?” Rani asked, picking up her empty glass. “I’m going to get a refill.”

“I’ll just be here,” Penny said finishing her dessert.

Rani refilled her drink and then beelined for the coatroom. She’d felt really anxious this entire day and wasn’t sure why. She felt in a way she’d failed herself. Nothing she did was enough to get Otto investigated.

“Maybe it’s meant to be, girly.” Rani admitted to herself. “It would be complicated anyway.”

Getting herself out of the closet, Sarah passed by Rani and smiled in her direction.

“Rani I was just looking for you. Won’t you come and take some pictures with me?”

“I don’t know I’m not really in the mood.”

“Please I insist, it’ll be quick.”

“Sure.”

Rani followed Sarah down a hall to a room that said BRIDAL SUITE. It was just a normal room in the banquet that was decorated to be a room for the bride. The photographer came into the room, telling them to stand before a well-lit spot that overlooked the London Eye.

“Thank you,” Sarah thanked the photographer. “Please leave us, and have my assistant come to get us in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have a seat, anywhere,” Sarah encouraged taking a set at the vanity with a tired sigh. She shuffled through the makeup on the table and started to do her eyeliner.

Rani sat across from her on the stool, folding her hands over her lap as she watched the Army General redo her eyeliner.

“So, what’s your number?” Sarah stared at Rani in the mirror. “What’s the number you’d like to leave me and Walter alone.”

“What?”

“A woman like you with your skills and ability you have good sense to walk away.”

“Walter and I aren’t even in a relationship. I’m his ambassador.”

“You both love each other that much is obvious. No need to get into the intimate details,” Sarah glared. “I’m asking you again, how much money will it take for you to leave my husband alone? Or maybe you don’t need money to raise your daughter.”

“You’ve been spying on me?”

Rani stood up and was ready to strike Sarah.

“You think you’re the only one with minions who look out for you? The moment you stepped foot on my radar I had you searched, background checked and surveillance your home. So, Waltolomew’s the father huh? I’m guessing with all the time you’ve two spent together he has no idea she exists.”

“Sarah, please, don’t drag my daughter into this.”

“Pretty sure you did that when you signed off her birth certificate without his name. Poor Nadia, growing up as a little girl without a father to protect you and guide you. She’ll be so glad to know she had a daddy. How do you plan to tell her that you kept her away from her father?”

“Sarah, what do you want from me?!”

Sarah spun in her seat and said with such a warm tone that betrayed her seething rage.

“To get your beautiful and talented self out of my life and leave my husband alone! I want you to resign as his Ambassador, take the money you would have earned if you’d stayed for the four years, and keep your daughter as far away from London. In exchange I will not tell Walter about your daughter.”

Rani sat back down, shocked by the offer. Was it as simple as leaving, taking money and never showing her face?

When it came to her baby, Rani knew when to back down and be smart.

“Rani, you have until the end of the banquet before we leave for the airport to give your decision.”

The women sat in silence for the rest of the ten minutes. Rani didn’t need the rest of the day to decide what she wanted.

“I accept your offer on the condition that you heed my warning. If you love Walter you’ll remove Otto from the council. He’s set to bring Gunmar back to the surface and that can only lead to the Eternal Night. We both know that Walter detests Gunmar and Otto being in the council with his own agenda will only put him at risk.”

Rani saw a vision play out in her mind, of Walter falling to the floor, clutching his side in pain with someone with a knife in their hand. Their back was to her, so she didn’t see who they were but all she knew was that they were responsible for Walter’s death. The room he was lying on the floor had a table.

“Walter will die. I don’t know who will stab him but he will be.”

Sarah rose from her seat shocked. “You’re psychic? You’re not a wizard, are you?”

“No, I’m not. Just please. Up security. Double the bodyguards--”

“-- I don’t believe you, human.”

“Why would I lie to you? I care about him, you think I want to see him dead!?” Rani sighed exasperated. “Believe me, don’t believe me. I don’t care. His death won’t be in my hands. I tried to warn you.”

Sarah watched as Rani strolled out of the room, just as her assistant came in.

“General, you’re needed back in the banquet.”

“Please make sure that security is alert before we depart.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Walter waved his adoring people off before he sat in the limo with Sarah. He unhooked his tie and popped the button of his collar.

“Gods, I am glad this day is over.”

“As am I love.” Sarah clutched Walter’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder as the limo started to drive off.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” Walter said as his phone rang off. Sarah frowned, shifting aside to let him.

“Yes, that’s right, General…”

The entire drive to their apartment Walter was on the phone, only till they reached the doors and Sarah opened them. Sarah paid him no mind as she brought her luggage into the lounge. Walter ended a call he was in and took a seat on the couch.

“Are you done?” Sarah frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the new deals and trades agreements have not stopped since we left.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sarah said before heading to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Sarah walked out of the bathroom in a robe and her hair, short and black sticking to her face. She glanced around the lounge expecting to see Walter, all to find him on the balcony talking on his phone again.

She rapped on the glass, getting his attention. He pulled the screen open and stepped inside.

“I shall call you back, yes. Tell me as soon as you know more. Goodnight.”

Sarah tapped her foot and shot Walter a frown.

“Waltolomew, please. Enough, business and phones. Let’s enjoy our honeymoon. You’re not even out of your wedding outfit.”

“I know my luggage is here, I just hadn’t the time to change,” Walter smiled at her. “Are you hungry?”

“I ate so much at the banquet. I’m not particularly hungry.”

“I hardly ate at all with everyone giving their congratulations. What will you have?”

“I’m not picky.” 

Walter walked right past her to stare back at his phone.

“Yes, hello? What time do you close? Yes, alright. I’ll order one #3 and one #2 and a small of the #5. Si, gracias. I hope you like Cuban food. This one restaurant I tried last week was incredible. Damn it, it’s late, they close in thirty minutes, their half way across town and no delivery. I have the driver and I will pick up the food.”

Walter grabbed his trench coat off the couch and gave Sarah a quick ‘bye’ before leaving. Sara grabbed a cigarette from her pocket, strolled out to the balcony and drank in the smoke. Forty minutes went by and she put out her third cigarette, went to their bedroom and shut the door.

Walter strolled into the apartment an hour and a half later, cold take out bags in his hands. He set the food on the table, took off his coat and opened the door of his bedroom.

“Sarah? You’re asleep? Come and eat. The food is here.”

Sarah’s back was turned to him, covered covering her body.

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed. You eat.”

“Oh, okay…goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Eating dinner, Walter scrolled through his phone seeing all the missed texts to Rani. She hadn’t replied since the banquet hall. She’d completely ghosted him, as she’d told him once before.

Why?

The wedding band on his finger shone next to the Inferna Copula a bright yellow. He could send Angor Rot to look for her. 

“No, I should give her space. Give her time to cool down.”

After a late dinner, Walter went to bed, back turned from Sarah, both on opposite sides of the bed. He turned off the lamp at his bedside and glanced at his cellphone again.

No reply.

On Sarah’s side, she opened her eyes at the clicking of Walter’s phone. She knew he was texting Rani.

With a smile, Sarah fell back to sleep. Walter could spend all night texting. If Rani was as smart as she thought, she wouldn't dare text back.

The next morning, Sarah met Walter in the kitchen. He stood with his tie undone as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Do you need help?” Sarah asked, reaching for the tie. Looping the long wide end into the short end Walter didn’t look her in the eyes as she knotted it. Ignoring her smile and flirting with him.

“Thank you, Sarah,” Walter took his coffee with him. 

“You won’t even give your wife a kiss?”

Walter reached down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss felt passionless and forced. Sarah pulled away to make herself breakfast and Walter stepped into the seating area.

“Who were you texting this morning?” Sarah asked, preparing herself some coffee. “I couldn’t help but hear you typing away.”

“I was trying to find out what happened to Rani. She’s submitted her resignation this morning.”

“Poor dear, she seemed to have a lot going on in her life. Perhaps it was for the best.”

“You seem pleased she’s left,” Walter caught the happy tone in her voice.

“Of course, I am, darling,” Sarah agreed. “She was more trouble than she was worth. We’re ushering in a time of peace not war.”

“Aren’t you going to have breakfast?”

Walter got up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair just as Sarah took the seat beside him.

“No, I am late for a meeting. You enjoy it."

Without so much as a good day, Walter walked out the door, leaving Sarah to eat breakfast alone. She grabbed her phone and scanned through her text messages.

According to this, Rani was on a plane for Arcadia Oaks and had accepted the wire transfer for her salary. Everything seemed to be fallin in line with her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my damndest to get this done! So proud.


	19. Persecution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rani's vision comes true her lives come crashing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood and surgery
> 
> Please review and leave a kudo so I know you enjoy!

“Morgana!” Rani screamed, pushing the witch who’d yet again possessed Sarah’s body out of the way as the knife in her hands fell to the ground, covered in Walter’s blood.

Walter fell on his back, groaning in pain, hand clutched to his side.

“Oh, this is rather upsetting—” Sarah stumbled to the ground as Rani snaked a curtain around her, bounding her and gagged her with a book.

Rani threw her up against the wall as far away from Walter as possible, and made a barrier around her with books, desks, shelves, and anything else that would contain her long enough for them to escape.

Satisfied, Rani focused her attention back on Walter. She knelt at his side, noticing the blood staining his dress shirt. It was quickly soaking onto the floor.

“….Rani…I..”

She tried to keep calm as she looked around for something to stop the bleeding and used her powers to make a compression of energy. It seemed to help him as he stopped struggling.

“Shh, Walter, you're going to be okay. I've got you," Rani assured, using her powers to lift him off the ground and supporting his head. The ring on his finger flickered a bright yellow. She slid it off his hand and put it on. Angor Rot turned to her with an obedient stance.

"Angor Rot, open the portal to my house!"

Angor Rot pointed the Shadow Staff and made a spiraling black portal in the center of the office. The troll assassin let the mythologist and historian through the portal before the doors to the office blew open and Changelings with guns came blazing in. Bullets ricochet off the desks and bookshelves as Angor Rot closed the portal, a stray bullet shot he troll on his arm, scratching the surface of his stone skin.

In that same moment, Sarah broke free from her prison. A moment sooner and the trio would have been caught in her path of destruction.

The portal opened to Rani's living room and she set Walter on the sofa. He groaned in pain, breathing heavily.

She wasn’t a doctor. She should have taken him to a hospital but he had a bounty on his head. He had to stay here. She knew enough to help him stabilize after that she needed to call someone from her team.

“Angor Rot, watch him while I get my first aid kit.”

Under her control, Angor Rot stayed put and did as asked. He stared at Walter with a menacing grin. The terror in Walter’s eyes was obvious, without the ring to control him he stood no chance.

“If she did not rescue you, take the ring from your hand, it would have been your end and I would have been free.”

Angor Rot snarled just as Rani reappeared.

“Okay, I have enough to stabilize you and I have changeling-based medicine for the pain.”

Rani set the first aid kit on the coffee table and proceeded to sit on the edge of the l-sofa.

“Come on, I need to get you out of that sweater.”

She used a pair of scissors to cut his arms out and slowly peeled the bloody shirt off of him, she used her powers to catch it and throw it in a garbage bag, just missing the area rug.

“That looks bad,” Rani observed, seeing the stab wound ran across his ribcage and to his lower side. She grabbed a bottle of something, poured it into a small cup and used her powers to bring it to his lips.

“Drink it, it’ll help you numb the pain and relax.”

Walter opened his mouth as Rani fed him the liquid. The pained look on his face started to relax, brow smoothed and sweaty face less tense.

“What did you give him?”

“Vodka.”

She pulled her hair back and went to work with a pair of gloves to wipe the blood away from his surrounding the wound. Her powers did a good job of compressing the wound closed, but blood was blood and was still leaking out. With enough of the area clean, Rani felt confident enough to start the next part.

“I’m a healer. Maybe I can stop the bleeding myself. Maybe I can…maybe I can close the wound and repair his skin.”

“He is badly injured,” Angor Rot said. “If it doesn’t work he will bleed to death.”

“Then I have to try.”

Rani pressed her hands to his ribcage and focused her energy and powers on the gash. Walter tensed up, moaning in pain and opened his eyes to look at Rani. Red and yellow pupils stared up at her.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to close the wound.”

She continued on despite his protest. Walter gasped for air, he clutched Rani’s arm, squeezing it so tight that he’d morphed into his Changeling arm.

“I’m sorry it hurts. I can see it’s working!”

“Shit!” Rani gasped.

Walter’s grip was so tight that his claws drew blood. Rani didn’t care, she it back the pain and focused on closing the wound making progress on meshing the skin back together.

“I’m almost done Walter. You’re doing great.”

The last incision mended together. With a growl, Walter threw her off of him and bolted off the couch. Rani fell back onto the coffee table, knocking the first aid kit onto the floor. She sat up, looking for Walter who was curled up in the corner of her kitchen, his wings surrounding him cocooning him from the world.

“Hey, I’m done now. You did good.”

Rani hissed, looking at her own wounds bloody claw marks ran up her left arm. She moved her hands over the marks gently using her powers to mend them closed.

“Angor Rot, I need you to watch him.”

“I am no babysitter.”

“Look, he’s going through something, I’ve never seen him like this. I don’t want him to destroy my house in the process and I need someone to watch him so he doesn’t reopen his wounds. If he gives you trouble just throw him into a void someplace. I have to get a room together for him.”

Heading into a guest bedroom, Rani ignored the sound of broken glass and pans falling as she made a space in the guest room. The sheets were clean and the room was big enough that if he was going to stay in his Changeling form he could and there wouldn’t be much to clean up.

“I’ll need to watch him…. Oh! I know.” She grabbed Nadia’s baby monitor from the guest bed closet and set it up on the inn table.

The sound of something big and heavy scraping the floor got Rani out of the room. She leaned over the banister and yelled:

“Angor Rot, how’s it going down there?!”

“He won’t sit still! He’s gone mad!”

Rani raced down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen. Walter was in his human form with his wings and his claws.

“Walter come on, I have a bed made for you. You need to rest.”

He snarled as she came to him and bolted away to the other end of the kitchen.

“You see!?” Angor Rot exclaimed annoyed.

“He’s hurt and wounded, physically and emotionally. I get it—” Rani gasped at the glass bowl in his hands. It was a bowl that Penny gifted her when Nadia was born and it was her favorite.

“Waltolomew Stricklander I swear to every deity if you don’t put my glass china bowl down I will not let you stay over! I’m tired too! I’m upset too!”

Angor Rot’s energy infused with her heated state and Rani was just about done playing nice.

“Well one of us has to be the adult and pull everything together! NOW GET YOUR ASS OFF MY TABLE AND COME HERE!”

He dropped down to the floor and slithered over to her. Rani stood tall and unafraid as he closed in on her, forcing her back to the fridge. He smirked, arms on either side of her head, and in one fall swoop, his wings and talons vanished in a green smoke. The man stood plain and swoon from side to side before collapsing into Rani’s arms.

“Here we go, up the stairs.”

Rani used her powers to assist he as she hauled Walter up the stairs. He was tall and lanky and heavy. She made it to the guestroom and threw him on the bed, his head met with the pillow and legs hung off the end of the bed.

Magically she put the blanket over him and dimmed the lights. She checked the baby monitor and closed the door. From the banister she grabbed the other baby monitor and turned it on; complete video and audio feed to Walter. Perfect.

Making her way back downstairs, Rani collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

“Angor Rot, can you do me a favor by cleaning up the kitchen and living room?”

“Do you know who I am? I am not an indentured servant! I am Angor Rot the Killer!”

“Yeah, well, today we’re all doing things that we wouldn’t normally do. Please, look, I’m tired and I have to get going in a few hours anyway. Just do this for me and I’ll do you a favor.”

Rani curled up on the couch finding her exhaustion was making her really tired.

“Release me from my shackles! Let my soul free!” Angor Rot exclaimed.

Rani snored loudly in reply. Angor Rot rolled his eyes and did as he was requested. How he was stuck with two idiots for masters was beyond him. He had assassins, tyrants, conquers and war lords as his masters and somehow, he had a mythologist and a historian as his masters.

“This is an insult!” Angor Rot fumed as he picked things up and put the in the trash can.

Three hours later, Rani woke up. She felt refreshed and awake but knew that the few hours before wasn’t just a fever dream but was in fact a real thing.

“Ugh, great.”

Angor Rot stood near the fire place, dusting the fireplace with a duster.

“Angor you cleaned?”

“Do not make a big deal about it.”

“Thank you!” Rani looked around the open kitchen-living room with a smile. “Wow, this looks spotless. My god, I should just hire you as my housekeeping.”

“Don’t push it, witch.”

The baby monitor made a sound and Rani looked at it to check on Walter. He was fidgeting but fast asleep. Rani’s phone rang from her pocket.

“Hello?”

“We’ll be over there in an hour, Nadia wanted to stop by the mall.”

“No, no, no, I mean… where’s Nadia?”

“She’s right in front of me picking out a pair of earrings,” Penny said.

“She’s getting her ears pierced? Without me?”

“Yes, she wanted to do it with me and wants it to be a surprise to you.”

“Look you guys need to get here a bit later, Walter is here.”

“What!?”

“Look long story short, he’s in my guest room resting. My premonition came true and I went after him. I need enough time to sort things out get things together. I don’t want Nadia or him to meet at all.”

“Good luck with that. Look I’ll do what I can to stall her. But we’ll have to be there at some point.”

“I just need two hours. I’ll text when you can come over.”

“Got it, good luck girl.” Penny said before hanging up.

Rani stepped into the guestroom with a tray of food and set it on the table. Walter opened his eyes and turned to her with a yawn.

“Rani? Where am I?”

“Walter, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Terrible.”

“You’re at my house. In my guest bedroom. Are you hungry?”

He nodded.

“I made your favorite soup. The one I made you when you had hay fever that one time. Let me help you up.”

Rani came up beside him and helped support his head and shoulder as he sat up. She sat on the side of him and held the bowl of soup. She spooned some and blew it cool then moved the spoon to his mouth.

“Open your mouth.”

Walter eyed the spoon and opened his mouth. The only sounds that occupied them were the sounds of the spoon scraping against the bowl. Rani hoped that if she gave him food he’d not talk much about what had happened to him.

Fifteen minutes passed and the bowl was empty. Rani set the bowl aside and grabbed a napkin to wipe at Walter’s lips.

“How you feeling?”

“I’m still in pain, you fused my skin together.”

“I’m glad I did and that it worked.”

“I am glad you did it. I just…I couldn’t handle the pain. I don’t remember anything.”

“Oh, that’s good, you need to rest.”

Rani was relieved he couldn’t remember everything. She sat up and Walter moved the blanket off.

“I have to use the bathroom.”

“Let me give you a hand,” Rani offered, helping him walk to the bathroom. She helped him onto the toilet and Walter said.

“I am well enough to tend to myself.”

“Okay, I’ll just be out here.” 

Nadia raced into the room and hugged Rani’s leg.

“Mommy look at me! I got earrings!”

“Nadia?! I…I’m wow! I’m so surprised, let’s uh, let’s go out here for a moment. Where’s Aunt Penny?”

“Nadia!” Penny raced up the stairs out of breath. “You were supposed to wait for me downstairs.”

Rani shot Penny an exasperated look. She gestured her head to the bathroom and Penny gasped. She took Nadia’s hand and ushered her out of the room.

“Come on kiddo, let’s uh…let’s go to the guest house and we’ll have a LEGO party.”

“Okay!” Nadia smiled.

* * *

The weekend flew by without much issue for Rani. With Walter quarantined in her guestroom there wasn’t any way that Nadia and him would cross paths. Rani opened the door carrying a tray of food and a glass of water. She set it on the desk and smiled at Walter.

“Good morning. I made you breakfast.”

“Rani, it’s been three days, I feel better now. I want to leave these four walls.”

“Walter, I don’t know, it’s kind of hard for you to do that with a bounty on your head.”

“I know I can’t leave your home, I just wish to leave this room.”

“Okay, fine. I guess you’d get stir crazy being in here for so long.”

Rani gave Walter a thick blanket, he’d chosen to sit on the porch in the cold and rain.

“I’ll check on you in thirty minutes.”

Walter sat contemplating his life up to this point. He’d gone from being a Chancellor loved and admired by his people to being the subject of a manhunt and the victim of a stabbing. He had a bounty on his head and the entire Janus Order wanted him dead for refusing to observed the omens that Morgana had given them.

“Ouch,” he touched the scar on his side. Sarah had stabbed him. She’d been possessed by Morgana. He’d trusted her and she’d betrayed him.

The bright side of things was that Rani’s home was as safe and secure as his own penthouse. He knew he was safe here.

He couldn’t stay here till the bounty ended. He had too much to do, like killing Otto and stopping the release of Morgana.

“Are you sick?” A little girl asked.

Walter spun around to see a little girl staring across the patio door at him.

“Yes,”

“My mommy should give you soup. You’ll feel better.”

“Nadia, hey, no what are you doing here?” Rani asked coming over to her.

“Mommy, the green man is sick.”

“He’s not green, baby.”

“He looks sick.”

“Mommy?” Walter asked.

Rani took Nadia’s hand and gulped. There was no hiding this anymore it was time to tell the truth.

“Walter, this is my daughter, Nadia.”

“Hello, darling,” Walter greeted.

Nadia smiled and pulled a card from her backpack and handed it to Walter.

“Get better soon, green man!”

Walter smirked at the card with a smiley face and a little girl on the cover.

“Thank you.”

“Come on, Nadia go inside and find Aunt Penny.”

Rani stepped onto the porch with a mug of milk and set it on the table.

“It’s golden milk – turmeric and milk. It’s good for when you’re sick.”

“I’m not a milk fan.”

“You’ll hate it more when you get an infection. There’s honey in it for sweetness.”

Walter, despite his protest wasn’t going to argue with Rani and took the milk from her. He downed it with a disguised sigh. Glass empty, he smacked it on the table. Rani smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

Rani nodded, containing any panic.

“Yeah, she’s four.”

“Is there a father?”

“No. I got pregnant and he broke up with me. I’ve been raising her by myself ever since. With Penny's help of course."

“What a shame, she’s a stunning little girl, just like her mother.”


	20. Locus of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bounty on Walter's head he's forced to consider what his life could be like with Rani. Merlin crashe's their party with news of Morgana and Gunmar's release.

“Thank you. She’s my life.”

Walter noticed the glow on Rani’s cheeks. She opened the door for Nadia and strolled back inside with her daughter. 

The two weeks Walter spent with Rani and her daughter was interesting. More so with Penny being there.

“Yes, I’m well aware you are both Changelings. Just make yourself at home Walter, trust me, there’s no gaggle tacks lying around. That’s in the garden.”

Rani set a tray of coffee and tea on the table before turning back to grab another tray of breakfast food.

“You’re okay with this?” Walter asked Penny.

“Penny is my best friend. She knows me.”

“...And she doesn’t know about….” Penny motioned between herself and Walter. “So, we’re good.”

“Then I suppose, this isn’t too strange.”

“You made BACON?!” Warda smiled bouncing into the kitchen. She reached for a strip and stuffed it into her mouth.

“Yeah, this is just my blended little family,” Rani said as Nadia came to sit at the table with them.

“Very charming,” Walter smiled, admiring how Rani was able to keep up with all the various creatures at her kitchen table.

Later that day, the family sat in the livingroom playing a game of Jenga.

“Walter are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Rani questioned as the Changeling general observed the Jenga structure with a frown.

“I am well versed in architecture.”

“You’ve built buildings?”

“No, but I’ve studied them for infiltration. Assessed their weaknesses and vulnerabilities to exploit.”

“Just give up,” Penny uttered with a grin. “You’re going to lose. Nadia and I are the winners; again!”

“Yeah Mommy, we’re gonna win!” Nadia said proudly.

Walter pushed the Jenga block in, tapping it with his long finger to jiggle it out of its slot. Rani grinned, the structure had a dozen blocks on the bottom ready to give at any moment, with five blocks seated scuttle on top. The block Walter chose was right in the center, perfectly placed in the weak point.

“Holy shi-” Penny was about the finish her sentence but Rani cleared her throat.

“What the hell!” Penny corrected.

“You see?” Walter placed the block gingerly on top, everyone around him was holding them breathes as it laid atop the structure without a wobble, or shake.

“We win!” Rani laughed, “You’re a Jenga master!”

She hugged Walter with so much force that he fell back on the couch on his stitches.

“I’m in pain,” Walter uttered through a laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Rani got off of him with a nervous smile.

“Wow, mommy! You win!” Nadia threw her arms around Rani’s waist, promoting Rani to put her into her lap.

“Yes, we did, thank you baby.”

Nadia reached over to Walter and situated herself between her mother and him.

“Close your eyes?”

Walter did as she asked him and the little girl planted a kiss on the Chancellor’s cheek. Nadia got out her mother’s lap and raced off to join Warda on the other end of the living room, watching a movie.

“You’re a Jenga master, a corn row braider, and know how to cook a mean pot of chicken pot pie. Sure, you want to go back to the highlife of a Chancellor?”

Rani stacked the empty dishes on the tray, Walter set his own on the tray and added.

“It seems that domestic, family life is more of my strong suit then being a Chancellor whom rules over millions.”

Rani shrugged her shoulder and stepped out of the Livingroom, tray in hand.

“It’s a big lifestyle shift that’s for sure.”

Walter leaned on the kitchen counter, watching as Rani went to work washing the dishes.

“Let me help you,” Walter offered, placing the wet dishes into the dishwasher to dry.

“Thanks, so, how do you feel about it? Living a domestic, prosaic life of an ordinary person?”

“Honestly, it sounds lovely. I think I’ll need to get used to it with the bounty still on my head.”

“You really think that you can handle it?” Rani challenged. “I know how important your military roots are.”

“As long as I’m with you, I can weather the challenges whatever happens.”

* * *

“I love you a lot. You can’t leave me, ever,” Rani said, holding him in her lap the two of them were in her bed, naked the only things covering them were a blanket.

“I’d never leave you, Rani.”

Rani kissed his forehead.

“Nadia, she loves you a lot. You could stay here with us.”

“The Janus Order doesn’t take kindly to traitors. Faking my death would be an indicator of them leaving me alone to live in peace.”

“So, let’s do it. Tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it.”

Walter took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

“Possum, you’ve made me a very happy changeling, unfortunately it isn’t that simple. I maybe have to consider turning myself in, come to some sort of truce, perhaps it would allow me jail time or banishment. Then I can live my life with you and Nadia.”

“Whatever it is, with you by my side I know I can get through it. Even if that means I have to be one of those infamous prison wives.”

“You would do that?”

Walter smiled at that, his wife. They’d gotten married with a Nikah ceremony - a legal contract with aspects of common law and changeling law. The Imaan got them wed with Penny was a witness as was Warda who fit the basic criteria of being a human.

“Yes, and I’d visit you as often as I could until you were free.”

“

/

Walter shifted himself out from the bed as Rani was asleep. He looked around for his trousers on the floor of her bedroom floor.

The Inferna Copula laid on Rani’s finger and with a moment of hesitation, Walter wondered if he was going to go through with his plan.

“It must be done,” Walter reasoned and slid the ring off her finger, admiring the wedding band on her ring finger. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then her lips.

“Sleep well, my queen.”

Passing her room, Walter opened the door to Nadia’s bedroom. He watched her sleeping peacefully.

He came over to the little girl and planted a kiss on her cheek. Nadia opened her eyes and stared up at the changeling with a tired smile.

“Hi, green man.”

“Hello darling. Go back to bed, I just came by to say goodnight.”

Nadia reached out her hands and hugged Walter from the neck up. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Why do you call me green man, darling?”

“Because you’re green like me.”

“Oh? What does that mean?” Walter humped.

“Mommy says I’m special. So, I can’t tell anybody, but I tell you; I like you!”

“That you are love. Thank you for telling me.”

Nadia gave him one more hug and a kiss.

“Love you, Daddy.”

“And I love you, darling.”

Walter was a complete moron. How could he not realize that Nadia was his daughter? If their eyes weren’t a dead giveaway he didn’t know what was. Perhaps in the past he would have been upset to find out this way, but he respected Rani for keeping this from him and for so long. She raised their daughter well. He was proud of his daughter’s accomplishment and how well Rani raised her on her own.

* * *

“You’re seriously going to turn yourself in?” Penny asked.

Penny sat with Walter in her guest house. Walter was packing a suitcase on her bed with Penny lounging on a chair across.

“I’m a wanted man. Do you really think I’d let her or her daughter be dragged into this chaos?”

“So, are you going to keep running away from her?”

“What part of there’s a bounty on my head you don’t understand? The Janus Order won’t rest until they have me in their clutches and sacrifice me to Morgana in repentance. Had I known we had a daughter I never would have pursued her. I never would have gotten her involved in my world.”

Walter packed items of clothing and the book of Ga-Huel into his suitcase. He checked the pockets of his trench coat for the Inferna Copula. Sliding the ring onto his finger, Angor Rot appeared before him.

“Angor Rot, open a portal to the Janus Order Headquarters in Arcadia, Oaks.”

Angor Rot obeyed and opened the portal. Knowing Nadia was his daughter, was all the more reason that he decided to go forward with his plan. He had to protect his wife and daughter.

“Tell them I love them. And here,” Walter handed her five small boxes. “There’s one for you too.”

“You’re seriously just going to leave?” Penny asked. “Break her heart, again?”

“Take care of yourself, Penelope.”

An earthquake shook the ground. Bright blue light from the pool side shimmered until its blinded Walter. Something flew into the glass windows and landed in the guesthouse.

“Well, this is a rather odd situation. I suppose the amulet overshot it’s desired destination.”

Walter and Penny morphed into their Changeling forms in defense and Angor Rot stood defensive as the voice and the shadowy form emerged from the smoke.

“Merlin?” Walter questioned, he lowered his knives. “You’re the Troll hunter?”

“Yes, and I’ve come just in time,” Merlin glanced to Angor Rot. “Angor Rot? I see that your powers are being harnessed once again. If only you could be free from Morgana’s reign on your soul. Perhaps you can be.”

“What?” Angor Rot asked.

“Oh yes, I can do that you know. Revoke a contract between my pupil and another.”

“Wait a moment, where’s James Lake Jr. What have you done to him?”

Walter overcame with anger, was Jim dead, more importantly why did he care? It looked like his wife had an effect on his heart. He cared about Jim, way before he became Troll hunter. He simply wanted him out of the picture. Now he was.

“Relax, Impure. The boy lives, he traded the amulet for the safety of his mother’s life.”

“My name is Waltolomew Stricklander, you twat,” Walter ragged, telling him to fuck off. “By trade, I assume you mean you conned him out of his amulet.”

“It’s my amulet. It’s always been mine. I’m simply returning it to the rightful owner.”

Merlin waved his hand to Walter looking around the guest house and picked up the hair dryer. He flipped it on.

“Fascinating.”

Penny rolled her eyes and swiped the hair dryer from the wizard’s hands.

“Hands off, papi.”

“You are not welcomed here, Merlin. I suggest you go.”

The Inferna Copula glowed on Walter’s hand and Angor Rot closed the gap between Merlin and Walter.

“The door is that way,” Walter shot.

The ground shook violently, the walls and ceiling trembled. Walter feel on his ass and tried to reach for anything to steady himself.

“I have to head back to the house!” Walter said, knowing that Rani and Nadia could be in danger.

“That isn’t good.”

“What is it?” Penny asked, clutching her bed post for dear life.

Just as quickly as it came the rumbling disappeared.

Merlin picked up his pocket watch.

“Yes well, the contractions are much closer than before.”

“What the hell was that?” Walter asked.

“Those tremors you’re feeling are cracks in the gates between our world and the Darklands. Your kind, Impure, have reconstructed the bridge and are set to release Gunmar and Morgana.”

The color from Walter’s face drained. He dashed forward and pulled Merlin by the nape of his armor, pinning him to the wall.

“And you idly sat back and watched!? You didn’t do anything to stop them?”

Merlin took a dagger of daylight and held it to Walter, stabbing him in the arm. He screamed and released the immortal.

“That’s precisely why I am here. I need an expert.”

“Penny?! Are you okay? There was a massive earthquake. Is—”

In that moment, Rani appeared from the back of the house from the front door. Completely unaware of the massive hole in the guesthouse and pool. 

“Why is there a hole in the side of my guest house!?”

Rani stepped into the space, to see Walter, Angor Rot, Penny and Merlin staring at her.

“Speak of the goddess and she appears,” Merlin smiled, knocking Walter’s fist out of his way to meet Rani half way.

Rani looked between Walter and Penny in shock, she stopped beside Penny unsure of what was going on, but kept her cool. If they were calm, despite being in their changeling forms then everything was supposed to be calm.

“He’s got the Amulet? Wait does that mean?”

“The boy lives,” Merlin assured. “I am Merlin the Great. Lady Mythologist Rania, a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.”

Merlin reached for her hand and planted a kiss. Rani was taken off guard and smiled.

“Oh, uh, okay. Thank you.”

“I have traveled very far to ask for your expert to help me prevent Gunmar and Morgana from resurfacing. You’ve much experience in taking on Morgana one on one in addition I need a human who has been to Troll market before.”

“Oh, is that all?” Rani questioned, part shock and part freaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and kudos! Share if you liked what you're reading.


	21. Agape (Action of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last battle and last ditch plan.

“You drink, tea, right Merlin? I don’t think the recipe has changed much.”

“I’m sure whatever you’ve made is just fine, Lady Rania.”

Rani had requested everyone to take a seat while she made some tea and coffee. Taking the seat next to Walter, Rani felt more in control of her environment. I mean as well as she could be with her daughter upstairs asleep and the living room full of mythological creatures.

“So, uh now that we’re all settled down without weapons and tea, maybe you can tell me again why you’re here Merlin?”

“I require your expert assistance in securing Trollmarket. If we can protect it then Morgana and Gunmar’s plans will be thawed. Queen Usurna has released me from my slumber; though I know of her betrayal to Trollkind. The conniving snake.”

“And you need me specifically? There aren’t other humans you could ask?”

“Your well known. Many speak highly of you. I wanted to do have the best in my corner to take on this mission.”

“That’s really nice of you, but unfortunately I’m banned from Trollmarket. Unless I want to be thrown into the Deep.”

“Perhaps you were, but I am the Troll hunter and I revoke your banishment.”

Rani raised a brow at Merlin, shocked.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Rani, hold on a moment, Merlin is a notorious deceitful and wicked man. There’s always a catch to his deals,” Walter cautioned. “Don’t just accept his offer.”

“Say I do help you, then what? Why do you want to go to TrollMarket?”

“Because he doesn’t have magic!” Walter observed. “He needs someone to go with him to protect him.”

“He is correct,” Merlin stated. “I am unable to go this journey without magic. Thus, you Lady Rani are the ideal candidate to assist me. The decision to come with me is solely yours. However, if you care about your family, friends, your species, I urge you to consider my offer.”

Walter watched Rani’s face and was shocked.

“I’ll do it!”

“Excellent. I shall begin preparations for our departure post haste,” Merlin rose and looked around with that flighty energy of his. “Do you have a microwave?”

“Uh, yeah I do. It’s in the kitchen. But I’d prefer if you used the guest house. Pen, mind showing our guest to the kitchen?”

“Follow me, wizard.”

Penny and Merlin walked out of the living room and out the backdoor. Rani took another sip of tea and sat back in her seat.

“Rani, are you serious? You’re considering his offer?”

“Yes, I am. You heard him, I’m a good candidate.”

“No offense, but I would do better.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Rani narrowed her gaze and sat up.

“Have you taken your medications?” Walter asked.

“You really have to go there? Yes, I did. Let’s just shut the conversation down about my mental illness.”

Walter took her by the shoulders and place a hand on her cheek.

“I ask because I feel that you’re not thinking in your best judgment.”

“I’m thinking clearly, Walter. I have a chance to protect my family, Nadia, Penny, you! Why wouldn’t I do that? I’ve come across the bitch twice so far and I’ve come out the other side just fine.”

“You don’t understand this is Morgana, the Morgana. She’s ruthless and cunning as Gunmar. I can’t lose the only people I love. You are my world….I can’t lose you!”

“You won’t lose me. I promise. You’re stuck with me, when you put a ring on it.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Walter reminded her.

He slid the Inferna Copular off his finger and placed it on her hand. Rani kissed him and gave him a hug and Walter kissed her hands.

“Angor Rot will protect you. If things get too bad, use the Shadow Staff and make a portal to the boarding school. I shall stay back and watch over our Nadia.”

“Thank you,” Rani kissed him, “I’ll be back.”

“We’ll meet you at the boarding school.”

* * *

She never came back.

In the middle of making their way to the Hearthstone they came across Morgana. Angor Rot tried his best to protect Rani but it wasn’t for her possessing him, he would have died when the witch attacked them.

“You wish to be reunited with your lover, witch? So be it!” Morgana raged.

In a blast of magic and sword fare, Merlin was knocked unconscious, Morgana was in the middle of squeezing the life out of Rani when she’d commanded Angor Rot to open a portal.

The portal passed over a hot spot -- the boarding school – Rani zoomed towards the point, glad to be out of the chaos and near a safe place. As she dove into the portal something happened. A riff, something, someone, scattered the coordinates. She felt a gust of energy push her off course and send her away from the exit point.

“Fuck, no, no, no, no!”

Rani was headed straight for a bright portal with no clear direction of where she’d be spit out of. She braced her self for whatever was on the other side and plunged in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“This looks just like Arcadia Oaks,” Rani observed having fall on the rooftop of the museum. “It just pushed me off target.”

Looking around her, Rani flew down into the alley between the theater and the museum. She glamour off, Angor Rot’s ring still attached to her finger.

“I’ll just call Walter, tell him I’m here. And Angor Rot can take me to them.”

Rani held her hand out and willed Angor Rot to appear. The ringer didn’t glow or shimmer. It was dead, lifeless. She went to her phone and speed dialed Walter. She stopped mid type and glanced at the date and time on her phone.

“Wait a second. Why is it February 26, 2020? It’s supposed to be February 12,2020. What the fuck happened? How did I get pushed into the future?”

So, Arcadia Oaks was fine. Everything seemed normal. Did they win? Clearly, they won. Everything was still standing. That meant that her family was safe.

She dialed Walter’s number and was met with a voice message.

“Walter, call me back, I landed a few weeks into the future. I don’t know how but I did. Call me back when you get this.”

She sent him a text in case:

RANI: Text me, I’m heading to the museum.

She did the same with Penny. But was surprised to find her phone was disconnected. So was Warda’s.

“Okay, let’s just chill out and proceed to the route.”

Something was off about this place, Rani couldn’t place it as she walked up the stairs of the Arcadia Oaks Museum. She expected to see the exhibit she’d gone with her family to see a few weeks before but was shocked to see the same exhibit but in some off colors.

“This is… odd.”

Rani strolled to the info desk and looked into her purse for the old work pass.

“Hi, I’m Rania Sutra, I worked here a few years back.”

“Okay, uh, let’s see here,” the receptionist held her ID card to her face,” Who did you say you worked for again?”

“Ms. Kiki Nomura.”

“The only Nomura we have is a Zelda Nomura and she’s retired since last year.”

Sliding the card back with an annoyed stare, the receptionist said.

“You’re welcome to wait in the lobby and I can try to sort something out, otherwise I’m afraid I can’t let you in.”

Seriously confused, Rani speed dialed Nomura’s phone and was surprised that she answered.

“Oh my God, Nomura!”

“Hello?”

“Look, it’s me, Rani Sutra, I can’t even belief that you’re answering. I think something happened and look, can I meet you in the museum and—”

“Who is this?” Nomura asked. “I don’t know of a Rani. You have the wrong number.”

“No,no,no, wait! Nomura I—”

The dial tone replied.

Rani exited the museum. Something WAS off. This wasn’t her Arcadia Oaks it was some other dimension of Arcadia Oaks.

She opened the browser and looked up Arcadia Oaks High and looked under faculty. Walter Stricklander’s picture stared back at her. He looked just like her Strickler. She knew that he could help her, no matter what dimension she was in.

“Alright, Stricklander, get ready.” Rani narrowed her eyes at his photograph. “I'm coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this dimension is post Trollhunters Season 3. It's open ended and I'm excited to see where the show takes things.
> 
> I'm done until Wizards airs and then the real fun begins. Thank for sticking wiht me till this was done. I apprecuate the love this fic has received.


End file.
